InuYasha Beyond the Skin
by Marina-chan1
Summary: When Kagome couldn't seal the Shikon no tama her son was born with half the jewel in his heart.....chapter 12 and 13 are up! chapter 12 Marina's secret is revield, chapter 13 Koyasha goes to school....?
1. The festival and the forbidden shrine

Ok so I have to admit using my name for one of the main characters is pretty lame  
  
But I thought "I have a rare enough name why not use it."  
  
And let's face it it's a universal name I know of at least five different countries that have the name Marina.  
  
So anyway This isn't really Inuyasha and Kagome's story this is their son Koyasha's story..So please enjoy  
  
And this story doesn't really contain spoilers so feel free to read on if you're still in the midst of the series  
  
I know I still am ^.^  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha Beyond the Skin (The Tail of Koyasha)  
  
Chapter One Marina the festival and the forbidden shrine  
  
Marina smiled to her fellow class mates each vowed to try and fined the other at the festival the next day. "I may not make it to the festival" "But why Marina, is your health at fault again?" Each huddled around the frail exchange student. "No, I'm alright for now." "Then why won't we see you?" Riico persisted. "I'm going to the shrine." The girls gasped in terror. "Not the forbidden shrine!" Hikari exclaimed. "Yes, I told all of you I would go." "But why tomorrow of all days?" "Because the police will be too busy with the festival to bother with a shrine that everyone is afraid of anyway." The other three girls looked from one to another with the same terrified glances. Marina was set on her goal for tomorrow. They knew if she swore or ever promised to do something that she would do it. She was a person better than her word. Yuka finally choked out "So what are you going to do at the shrine anyway?" Marina faintly smiled. "Nothing spectacular I'm just going to clean it up a little." The girl's jaws dropped. "Clean it up!"  
  
Yuka waved it off, "I can't believe we were actually worried." She walked along home with Hikari. "I know what you mean. How could we think that Marina of all people would have some evil intention?" "Still I wonder Hikari.Do you think it's safe for her to go there? I mean it was closed off and locked up for a reason after all." "Oh that's just superstition Yuka I'm sure nothing will happen." She stopped and looked up at the sky. "Maybe we had better follow after her anyway." "I second that we can just say we're going as a lookout." Both girls felt a chill crawl up there backs at the thought of going to the cursed shrine. "I don't know about you but I really don't want to go Yuka." "I have to say I'm not too wild about the idea either. But we have to look out for Marina, she's so sickly." Yuka rubbed her head, "It does surprise me the guts someone like her has. We don't even have half the problems she does and she is willing to do more risky things than us.  
  
Riico walked next to Marina while the sun began to set over Tokyo. Riico looked worried as Marina stopped for the fifth time to catch her breath. "Marina why do you always walk home, we could take the bus you know." Marina panted a moment and coughed hard as she tried to speak. Her knees trembled as she braced herself against an old stone wall. "I'm ... I'm just trying to live a normal life Riico. I'm not any different from anyone else..My immune system just is a little weak, that's all." Marina pushed off the wall and continued walking. Riico almost gasped in horror when she noticed a spot of blood where Marina's hand had been on the wall. "Listen no one expects you to actually go through with it tomorrow. You don't have to do it!" Marina smiled "I know you're all worried about me, but don't be I haven't killed my self yet and I have no intention of dying anytime soon." Riico's face only became more worried as she thought of all the dreadful things that could happen on the day of the festival.  
  
Marina waved goodbye to Riico and closed the door. Her host parents seemed to rush to the door as soon as they heard it open to be sure that she was all right. "I'm ok Mr. And Mrs. Yamaki she said as she bolted the door closed. "Have you taken your medicine Marina-san. "Yes, never forget to Mrs. Yamaki." She replied as she removed her shoes and put on her fuzzy, frog house slippers. Mr. and Mrs. Yamaki had lost a child of their own to illness and made it a point to take extra care of their host daughter. Mrs. Yamaki was already on the verge of becoming a nervous wreck over Marina, the fact that she was sickly only worsened Mrs. Yamaki's condition.  
  
"Dear why don't I drive you to the festival tomorrow? You're not used to walking around in kimono and it's really no trouble to me." Marina bowed respectfully, "Thank you Mrs. Yamaki I would appreciate a ride. Otherwise the festival may be over by the time I get there." She joked as she went to her room to study. She closed the door behind her and dropped her bag in pain. She slid down the wall and muffled her uncontrollable cough. She pulled her hand back when the fit ceased and stared down at her blood soaked palm. "It's getting worse, I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to keep up this smoke screen." She thought to herself. She cleaned the blood off on a handkerchief and walked over to the closet. She opened the doors to reveal a beautiful kimono tipped with turquoise and pink flowers. Her sky blue eyes sparkled with delight. She love wearing kimono's and had been looking forward to the cherry blossom festival since she had first come over from America to be an exchange student.  
  
Marina found the old Japanese legends horribly romantic and longed to live in Japan at some point in her life to see all the places she had read about in so many stories. She struggled for three grueling years to have high enough scores in Japanese to win the top spot of going over seas. They almost didn't let her go due to her weak and sickly state interfering with school. She fought the schools and convinced them that she was in a well enough state to go. Although her condition had been getting steadily worse since her fifteenth birthday. She lied just to go because she was determined on discovering the truth about a legend. The one particular legend that fascinated her so, was the story of a demon that still existed at a forbidden shrine. Legend had it he was the son of the famous half demon and a priestess who had fallen in love. It was just a legend but still Marina was too fascinated that something of fable could actually exist to care of its unlikelihood.  
  
She laid the Kimono out on a chair to be ready for tomorrow, and went in to join her host parents for dinner. Marina nibbled at her rice and ate a few vegetables and was full. Mrs. Yamaki tried to urge her to eat more but Marina had already eaten all she could handle. Her appetite was as pathetic as her body. She lingered a moment to watch a TV show and then went on to bed although it was barely six she was worn out for the day. The telephone rang and she heard Mr. Yamaki pick it up in the other room. A moment later she heard a faint knock at her door. Mr. Yamaki called in through the crack. "Marina-san are you still awake?" "She opened her eyes and got up. "Yes just give me a moment." "Oh don't worry about getting up Riico is on the phone she is wondering if you'd like her to spend the night so she can help you in the morning with your kimono." She paused a moment before replying. "If that is alright with both of you it would be nice to have her over this evening." Mr. Yamaki closed the door and went back to the phone. "Yes Riico-san it would be fine for you to come over tonight." Marina heard the phone get set down and she opened her eyes fully and got out of bed. "I hope she doesn't take too long I don't know how much longer I can stay awake. If I don't get enough sleep I won't be able to handle going out tomorrow."  
  
A half and hour passed and she heard a knock at the front door. She got up and got to the door only in time to see Mr. Yamaki answer it and see Riico enter. "Hi Marina sorry it took so long I had to make sure I had everything before I left." She smiled politely with drooping eyes and took Riico's bags. Riico followed Marina to her room and shut the door. "Sorry if I woke you Marina. I forgot that you go to bed early." "It's no trouble Riico I wasn't asleep yet. Besides I could use all the help I can get. I am simply awful at tying my obi." Riico smiled and set down on Marina's bed. I guess I'll set the stuff we need for tomorrow out if you want to go to bed right now." Marina thanked her for her kindness and went to bed. Almost the moment her head hit the pillow her eyes closed and she fell asleep.  
  
Marina rubbed her eyes and looked around her room in the dim light of the rising sun. Riico was already busily at work putting up her hair and putting on make-up. "Oh, sorry if I woke you Marina" Marina yawned a moment "No problem, I wake up this early all the time." By matter of fact she slept as long as she could, this was not typical of her. "I saw your kimono last night I'd have commented on its beauty then but you were asleep." Marina looked at all the strange items lying around her room. "Will we need all of this just for our kimono's?" Riico nodded. "My parents run a kimono shop; I help them, a lot. So you might say I'm pretty good at this kind of stuff."  
  
Marina walked over to the dresser and began brushing out her hair. It was thick, brown, and wavy; the tips of her hair reached just a little past her butt. She took great care of it so that it remained soft and shiny. "I wish I had hair like yours Marina." "No you don't Riico; it is a lot of work to take care of it." "Still, it would be nice to have." She giggled. Riico grabbed a piece of Marina's hair and brushed it across her face. The two laughed at Riico's fun. Marina pulled her hair up in pigtails then halved those putting two buns on each side of her head and the other half of each of the pigtails hung loose. She left a long small bundle of hair on each side in front of her ears hanging loose.  
  
Both girls finished close to nine and where quite a pair. Riico with her short hair and cute flower clip, decked out in a green kimono with golden flowers and a red obi. Marina with her long flowing hair, wearing a white, turquoise tipped kimono with pink flowers and a gold colored obi. Marina's obi with a butterfly bow and Riico's with a rose bow. Their sleeves where long and hung halfway down the length of their bodies to signify the girls unmarried status. "Oh I can't forget!" Marina rushed off leaving Riico quite confused. Marina grabbed three hot water bottles and filled them with boiling hot water. She took several wash clothes out and one hand towel, a small bottle of facial soap, and a newly bought detangling brush. She placed all the items in a large draw string purse. "What was that all about?" "Did I forget anything?" "Forget what Marina!" "Oh, it's just for the shrine." Riico's face turned grim. "You're still set on doing it, aren't you?" "Yes, Riico I'm still determined to find out if he's real. It's on of the main reasons I came to Japan."  
  
Riico remained worried the whole drive over to the festival. ("What's she thinking? Some one as gentle and kind as she is, wanting to get involved with a demon shrine doesn't make sense. I guess I just don't understand her.") Mr. and Mrs. Yamaki dropped the girls off and went to another point at the festival. They stepped out of the car with a 'clatter' and 'clunk.' Hikari and Yuka were already standing at the gates waiting for Marina and Riico to arrive. The group of friends heartily greeted one another complimenting the others kimono. They went together to show respect to the many shrines based around the festival square.  
  
"I must go now." Marina smiled and walked away down a deserted alley way. The other girls stood shocked a moment then hurried after her. "Marina where are you going!?" Riico called. "Why ask a question to which you already know the answer?" The girls' once cheerful faces turned quite grim. They nodded to one another and followed after her. Catching up with marina was no great trouble she was slow and easily lost her breath. Yuka lightly grabbed Marina's upper arm. "Don't do this, no one expects you to." Marina had her attention focused on something just ahead to the left of the alley way exit. Yuka followed her gaze and saw the gates to the forbidden shrine unguarded. Yuka's face turned pail and Marina slipped out from her grasp.  
  
The three girls' coward in the alley way while Marina ventured on. She paused for a moment at the gate to pick the lock, and the doors were soon opened. The companions ran on looking all around. Yuka went in after marina the other two stood on patrol outside glancing in at the activities within the gate. I t was a large stone wall which must have stood for several hundreds of years. The gate to it was gnarled and twisted to ward off any passers by. Within the walls were many trees surrounded by spirit wards and stone shrines. Yuka looked all around and saw no animals only the lowliest of insects. A dark chill seemed to creep up all around Marina and Yuka. They were defiantly not alone. But in the midst of this darkness were the beautiful petals of a Sakura tree a short distance ahead. The ancient tree was surrounded by short wooden posts that held up a rope covered in spirit traps.  
  
Marina saw the blooming tree and headed strait for it. Yuka looked hesitant from the tree back to the gate. The other girls looked back at her, urging her to follow marina further. Marina smiled as she rounded the other side of the tree. ("What is it she sees?") Yuka kept a good distance between her and the mysterious tree. She walked around and gasped. At the base of the tree sat a man with long dingy dark gray hair and dog ears poking out from the top of his head. His clothes were tattered and worn bleached out to a light blue where the suns' rays had beat down on it for so many years. A touch of moss was growing on his face and clothing. His garments were of an ancient style, the only place Marina her self hade ever seen the likeness to was at Riico's parents shop in a glass case. Yuka's attention turned to an arrow that went strait through the man's heart and pinned him to the tree. The young man had been there so long the bark of the tree had grown in around the arrow, making it impossible to remove without breaking.  
  
Marina stepped over the small barrier of spirit traps that surrounded him. She knelt down and brushed the moss from his body then took out her purse and opened it up. The first thing she pulled out was the new brush; she picked up the end of his hair and began brushing out the tangles, leaves, and limbs. Yuka could have turned to stone. ("She's crazy, insane, the girl has lost it!!") Yuka motioned for Hikari and Riico to come over. The two looked hesitant then checked the street and ran over. Riico shrieked out for a second before Yuka covered her mouth. "It's true and here I thought those where only just stories. What am I talking about this is just an illusion." Hikari pinched her "Yeeeouch!!" "I guess you're not dreaming then Riico." "GEEERRR, HIKARI THAT HURT!" Marina smiled, ("So much fuss over you. Poor thing trapped here so long.")  
  
Hikari pulled out her camera and began taking pictures of Marina brushing the young man's hair. "It's a Kodak moment, now you'll have pictures of doing something in your photo album." Marina pulled out the soap squeezed some on a washcloth and pored out the now pleasantly warm water. She picked up his hand and began cleaning it off. "Leave him alone, you may wake him. I've already got bad vibes about this place, especially from him!" "Yuka's right lets go, you've seen the shrine." "I'm getting the same feeling but this is also pretty cool too." "He's fine, look." Marina pointed to the arrow in his heart. "this magical arrow seals him to this tree." then she lifted his bangs to show all of the spirit ward on his forehead, normally only half was visible. "this traps him in sleep." she drew and imaginary circle following the barrier line. "and these lines of spirit wards trap him around the tree." The three girls looked amazed.  
  
"How do you know so much about him?" Marina stopped what she was doing and reached in her purse, she pulled out several pieces of paper folded together and held it up. Hikari inched over just close enough to snatch them from her. Then Marina went back to work. Hikari unfolded the papers and the three gazed at them and retorted back in shock. The papers each had the same Japanese national Governmental seal. "This is highly classified government property. How did you get a hold of it?" Riico demanded. Marina rung out the cloth she had in hand and pulled out another from her purse. I made friends with a man who works in the office of the national building. He felt the information was not vital to the security of the government and sent me some copies." She smiled, "Honestly, I don't think he believed the captive demon actually existed living at the shrine, well semi living." "You mean not even the national people are willing to come on these grounds to verify if their own papers are accurate!" Riico almost bolted right then and there if Yuka hadn't caught her by the arm. "The paper says right here that he rests under the only Sakura tree growing on the sacred grounds. The grounds are clouded with fog every day of the year but during the Sakura blossom festival." Hikari looked over at her, "That's why you had to go today. It didn't have anything to do with the guards did it?" Marina lifted her head a moment "No I'm sorry I didn't tell you everything, but I knew with what good friend you all are to me you'd have never let me come. Either that or think I was crazy."  
  
She set down his left hand and picked up his right and began on it. "I'm going to be a while you three mine as well go. I'll be fine." She turned around and smiled. Hikari leaned over to Yuka, "Do you think we should?" Yuka watched Marina ring out her washcloth. She lifted up the hair and spirit ward to reveal his face. The girls stared for a moment. "He's a cutey that's for sure." Yuka winked to Riico who was still petrified of her surroundings. "What you said Yuka" Hikari smiled back. "At least you have good taste despite it being a little strange Marina." Hikari joked.  
  
Marina felt her legs beginning to weaken from crouching so long. She focused intently on keeping balance while holding the sleep entrapment out of the way of her work. But it was all for not, her ankles wobbled and gave way to exhaustion. Her other arm flung wildly to catch something before she fell. Her fingers touch something and gripped tightly around it. Her other hand kept its grip tight to the sleep spell. The old spell pulled loose and she felt the other object snap in half. She fell back with a thump on the petal covered ground. She looked down at what she held in her hand. One half of the arrow lay in one hand the sleep entrapment lay in the other. She stared up at the demon man. The other girls stood scared and horrified at the site. The only word that passed in the blank space was from Marina's lips. "Woops."  
  
Marina lifted herself up hurriedly and began to step over the spirit barrier, when the man's eyes snapped open and he lunged at the culprit who disturbed him. He just caught her by the hair, she 'yelped' out in pain. The three girls all screamed at once and bolted off the ground as an eerie mist reached for their heals. Yuka slammed the gate shut behind them and stared back for a moment at the man holding Marina by the neck a foot off the ground before the mist moved in and there was nothing left to be seen.  
  
I hope you enjoy the beginning of Inuyasha Beyond the skin (Don't ask me where that name came from probably my @$$.)  
  
Come again if you wonder what happens next..  
  
I can be so cruel sometimes... 


	2. I promise

Well back with some more didn't take too long I hope ^.~  
  
As someone did tell me the beginning of this fic sound a lot like the beginning of Inuyasha.  
  
What can I say eh (shrugs shoulder)  
  
Koyasha got a lot of his personality from his father let's just put it that way..  
  
Anyway new Chapter  
  
Inuyasha Beyond the Skin Chapter II (I promise..).  
  
Marina dropped the two enchanted items she had been holding and grabbed hold of his wrist to take some of the pressure off her neck. His yellow eyes stared at his new captive with such hatred. "What year is it Girl?" Her ears boomed with the sound of her heart beat she felt her body loosing strength. Her eyes wavered and she began to fall unconscious. He let go of her neck and she dropped like a rag doll. Marina held her neck and began violently coughing. She pulled out her handkerchief and stained it lightly with blood. The young demon man grabbed her arm and lifted her to her feet. "Now you stupid girl answer me!" "It's 2022 during the Sakura blossom festival." She choked out. "2022" his eyes seemed to wander around looking at his surroundings.  
  
He looked back at the strange girl. "You don't smell like a demon, but you don't look human either." He stared at her blue eyes, which stared back with a gentle gaze. Her calmness seemed to agitate him. "Well girl I suppose I should thank you for letting me loose." He sneered and his fangs glistened. "Now I have to find the well." "You mean the well that will send you to the past?" He jerked her closer. "What do you know about the well!?" Her eyes squinted in pain as his claws sunk into her arm. "Don't you think you should worry about something else first?" He gripped her even tighter. "Like what, I don't fear you!" She took her other hand and lifted the end of his tattered sleeve. He stared at the fayed and sun bleached garment, and let go of his grip on her arm. She quickly covered the wounds with her already blood handkerchief.  
  
"I know a place where you can purchase another garment. He stepped sideways and slanted his eyes. "Well what are you waiting for!?" She knelt down beside the tree to pick up the things from her purse, but was jerked up by the young demon man and only managed to grab her wallet. He shoved her in the direction that the gate had been but was now shrouded in mist. ("Can he see the gate? I'm so turned around in here I can barely make out the tree that he once was at.") She blinked a moment then the gate was in front of her barely and an inch from her nose. "Open it girl! I'm not going to stand here all day because of your incompetence. She opened the gate and ventured out into the side street where no mist of any kind lingered. She looked back and saw only a screen of mist nothing of where she was could be seen. ("Why did it come back it's not supposed to be there today. Is it because I freed him and the other spirits are jealous?" I hope I'll have enough money to pay for what he picks out.")  
  
He looked down at her impatiently. "Would you hurry up already!?" "I'm sorry." She continued walking over to the alley way and out into the festival. She forced back her cough which was threatening to show its ugly face again. She gritted her teeth together. ("I'm sure he can sense there's there is something wrong with me, but I can't let him know I'm as weak as he thinks.")  
  
He looked out into the festival and stood in awe of the busy street. ("Is this the market place for her village?") People smiled and carried on oblivious to what walked among them. The two weaved through the crowd to a kimono shop. She entered ahead of him and stopped in the door holding her breath as a tickle began in her throat. The demon boy bumped past her knocking her to one side into a stack of kimono's on sale. He stood a moment and eyed the things in the shop, till his gaze met with an interesting artifact. "Why hello there dear, you're one of Riico's friends aren't you, the exchange student right? I must say that's quite a costume there young man. Now how may I help you two today?" "I'll be taking that." The shop owner turned his head and followed the young man's finger which pointed directly at a garment held in a glass case. "Oh, good choice but I'm afraid it's not for sale. Do you know that was said to have been made for the son of a half demon and priestess." The demon boys' eyes slanted.  
  
"Yes, we've heard the story Mr. Mushiro." Marina piped in before the boy could make a nasty comment. "Tell you what Mr. Mushiro, I'll make a deal with you. This outfit has been passed down in his family for generations with the tale that it was removed from the shrine where the demon boy was entrapped for all eternity. The shrines existence is even recognized by the National government, his father works there and printed off some copies as proof of." Marina pulled an extra copy of the papers she had handed to Hikari earlier and nudged them to the demon boy. He took them and began unfolding them as she turned around and plucked them from his hands. "Here you go this should verify my story. Honestly he carries them wherever he goes it's really quite silly." The shop owner studied the papers, then leaned over to study the mans' clothing. ("This is a rare weave that's for sure it is dated to the same time as mine is, the color is rare and even sun bleached in the position this papers specifies how he was sitting. Weather damage like this would have taken several hundreds of years. There is no way this could have been recreated to such a fine detail.") The demon boy grew annoyed at the shop owner. He reared his hand back to stab him, but the shop owner grabbed his hand and shook it. "You've got a deal!"  
  
Marina smiled her salesmanship had worked. "Now young man if you'll just step this way." Mr. Mushiro unlocked the glass case and took out the mint condition garment. ("You're welcome Mr. Mushiro now you really do own a demon's clothing.") The young demon emerged dressed in the blue garment from the glass casing. Mr. Mushiro whistled pleasantly of his triumph. The two garments would have been identical except one actually looked its age. The two left the shop, although the demon boy seemed annoyed. "What's the matter you look crossed?" "The nerve of that guy, making me barter for my own clothes!" Marina looked up at him in surprise. "You mean those really are your clothes." "That's what I just said wasn't it!?" "Had to personally kill the dragon demons used to make these they were just finished before I was sealed to that damn tree. I was on my way to pick them up. This is made from the whiskers of several different dragon demons, that ignorant shop owner was treating this like it was a piece of flimsy parchment." He dug his nails deep and hard into the fabric. Marina watched in amazement for she had felt the bite of his nails.  
  
The two acquaintances walked through the crowd. Many children stopped and stared at the young man before being urged on by parents and older siblings. Marina lightly touched his arm and he whirled around ready to fight. "Ly, it's you." Marina moved her hand only so as to not get it caught when he moved. "What do you want?!" "It's just I don't know your name." He looked at her with such disgust, "What good will it do you, stupid girl?" "If I'm to travel with you, it would be befitting to know it." His eyes narrowed "travel with me, what gave you the impression I wanted your company?!" Marina twiddled with her sleeves a moment. The young demon boy grabbed hold of her hand. "Answer me!" She gently placed her hand over his. "I made a promise to myself, when I saw you there that I would help you no matter what you asked of me. no matter what the cost." He jerked his hand away from her tender touch. ("What good will this weakling human be to me... If nothing else I can use her against my parents. They would never harm such a gentle human as her.") The demon boy walked on with Marina following close behind. "Koyasha" "I'm sorry..." she stared puzzled at him. "My name is Koyasha!!" she smiled even though he yelled at her. ("Koyasha is it.")  
  
"My names." "Marina right!" he interrupted. "Yes, I don't remember telling it to you though." "The only time anyone has said my name around you was while you were sleeping. But you couldn't.." "Just so you know the one on my forehead paralyzed me it didn't put me to sleep!" "Sorry I only knew what I had read." "Well you read a lie then." His fists clenched remembering his entrapment. Marina laughed inside at his temper, anything set it off. But something about him made her feel strong it made her feel whole for the first time. "Koyasha would you like to get cleaned up?" He glanced at her a moment. "I suppose." "Then I'll take you to my home with the Yamaki's." she irritated his censes. She had a familiar smell but it was hidden under her human odder. He rubbed his nose and glanced around. They came to a clearing in the crowd; Marina spotted three familiar figures affixed with worried and terrified expressions.  
  
"YO-HO!" she waved as she yelled for them. Hikari glanced over startled and ran to her squeezing the breath from Marina's lungs. "YOU'RE NOT DEAD THANK GOD!!" The other two joined in welcoming back their friend from the dead. Marina struggled to breath under the pressure. The girls backed off and then noticed the figure that stood by her. The girls started to flee. "This is Koyasha." The three girl's coward a moment. "We're wasting time let's go!" "Hey, that's the kimono from my dad's shop." Riico's eyes slanted "How did you get it!" "I took back what was rightfully mine, Stupid Girl!" "Why you.!" Riico's fists clenched and prepared to attack. "No you've got it all wrong Riico. Koyasha traded your father for it." Riico looked suspiciously. "Then why did he say they were his?" Marina sighed "The garment was made for him by a tailor in his time." Riico was about to persist, but Koyasha yanked marina on his back and jumped high up in the air onto the roof of a shop. The girls stared up in disbelief of the feat. "Koyasha that was not kind you didn't even give me a chance to introduce you to the others." "I've seen all of them I care to."  
  
Marina gripped his shoulder as he held her legs. The two headed off for the Yamaki's home, under the direction of Marina. Mr. and Mrs. Yamaki were still at the festival and would not be home for some time. Koyasha entered the home after Marina who had to unlock the door. She took off her sandals and escorted him to the bathroom. He studied the carpets and furniture with curiosity. He stared into the bathroom with bewilderment. Marina smiled, and remembered when she first had to take a bath. She instructed him on the use of each thing and how to wash and rinse before entering the bath. After her confusing tutorial he handed her the shampoo bottles. "You do it." She blushed "But, Koyasha you'll be well..you won't have clothes on that is and.." He had already removed everything but his undergarment. Her eyes wandered back from the ceiling and just caught a glimpse of his naked back side. Her face turned blood red and her eyes shot back up to the ceiling. "Would you stop mumbling already!" He shifted his head around to see her drop the shampoo and conditioner and bolt out the door. She stood outside the door heart pounding and gasping for breath. "I know I promised to help, but couldn't you at least cover your. well certain parts of your body first?" His ear twitched "I don't see what the big deal is. Why's she get so upset about me taking my clothes off it's a necessary step in bathing." He mumbled to himself.  
  
Koyasha rapped a towel around his waist. "Ok you can come back in skits." He saw one eye peek in the door then slowly the rest of her emerged. Marina had put on a large butchers apron and tied her sleeves out of the way. She picked up the spray nozzle and soaked Koyasha. He jumped up in shock then sat back down. ("Why is the water so warm does she live over a hot spring?") Dirt residue began dripping from his hair. Marina picked up the shampoo and began working it through. She rinsed and repeated this two more times before being fully satisfied his hair had come clean. She put in and rinsed out the conditioner handed him a bar of soap and a washcloth. "Here you can do the rest" She blushed to herself ("What if he asks me to wash him too.") her face turned beat red and she left before he could ask.  
  
Koyasha came out of the bathroom naked searching for his clothing, which Marina had taken with her when she left. "Girl Where are you!" she stepped out of the kitchen where she had been cooking lunch. She gasped and ducked her head back into the kitchen. ("I wish he'd stop doing that.") Her face was red with embarrassment again. ("Isn't he ashamed of anything he does?") He noticed his clothing on her bed as he walked down the hallway. He entered her room and was all kinds of posters and stuffed animals. Marina had a weakness for toys. He picked up one of her stuffed teddy bears and squeezed it. "What kind of deranged person takes animals and stuffs them to look like child's toys?" He threw the toy aside and picked up he neatly folded cloths. He looked over at the pictures on her desk. He saw a reoccurring background of plain walls cords and machines hooked up to Marina while friends and flowers surrounded her while she sat in bed faintly smiling. There where a few that didn't look like this but not many.  
  
"Are you dressed yet?" Marina called from the hallway. "Yeah wimp." The smell of food caught his attention and he was lured out of her room. "I would eat almost anything, it's been so long." He peered into the kitchen where marina had disappeared to. He viewed the kitchen table as she set the fresh steamed rice down. She had cooked sukiyaki, the only Japanese dish she had ever learned to make well. She poured tea at each place and sat down. "Sorry if you don't like it, I'm not very good at Japanese dishes. I made a lot I didn't know how much you would eat." She scooped the rice till his bowl was full and handed it to him. He picked up a pair of chopsticks and began hungrily eating. She on the other hand had only a half bowl of rice a few vegetables and a little meat. She sat patiently waiting for Koyasha to demand more rice. He finally sat back rubbing his belly in ecstasy. Only a few vegetables remained in the pan and the rice cooker was empty.  
  
"That's much better." He smiled enjoying his full stomach. She smiled and picked up the dishes to be washed. Her legs gave out as she stood up; Koyasha uncontrollably jumped up and caught both her and the plates at risk. She pulled away from his grasp coughing uncontrollably once again. Her lungs burned and ached but she couldn't stop coughing. She gent on her hands and knees and blood dripped from her mouth. The fit subsided and she tried to get up staggering a few feet and was forced back down. Koyasha watched her with curiosity and a bit of dismay. ("What ails this girl to make her so frail?") She took out her handkerchief whipped the blood from her hands and mouth. Then she knelt down and whipped up the blood on the floor.  
  
She staggered into the kitchen turned on the faucet and rinsed out her handkerchief. Koyasha picked up the dishes and brought them to her. "What's wrong with you?" She took a hand full of water and rinsed the blood from her mouth. "No one really knows. I've been sick like this all my life." She wheezed and stared down. "They just don't want to believe me." He listened with more fascination. "But what I thinks no matter, I'm just a stupid girl, right?" "Well that's obvious." He said, irritated he had found any interest in this girls life. Marina picked up the dishes and began washing them. Koyasha grabbed her arm and pulled her away.  
  
"What are you doing? I can't leave this mess for my host parents." ("So that's it she's a parasitic demon and it's taken this body host for too long. That explains the unusual smell.") He dragged her outside and threw her to the ground, jumped high in the air "Here's a little trick I learned from my father demon!" He stabbed his left arm with his right hands nails. "BLADES OF BLOOD!" Marina looked up as the magically charged drops of blood came whirling at her in the form of glowing red blades. Her eyes softened and looked into Koyasha's eyes. The attack seemed to be deflected right off her body. "What the Hell!" He landed on the roof of her borrowed home. "What the Hell are you!" A magic aura seemed to emanate from her heart. He jumped off the roof and stared at her. The light faded away from around her heart and she looked normal again.  
  
She sat still unwavering with the same gentle gaze. "Damn it! Why aren't you afraid of me, you Stupid Girl!! I just tried to kill you!!!" she picked herself up and walked past him back inside the house. He stood blinking dumfounded a moment, then regained his composure. He slammed the door open. "Come back her girl! I'm not through with you yet!!" She walked down the hallway and turned around just as Koyasha leaped on top of her slamming her to the ground. The force knocked the wind out of her. He gripped his hands round her neck then noticed something he had missed before. Her heart beat at the same rate.no not the same rate but the exact same time as his did. She was calm and he was excited, yet their hearts beat right with each other at the exact same time. Her eyes rolled back and tears streamed from them. Koyasha pulled his hands away from her neck. Marina just tried to breathe he had hit her so hard.too hard.  
  
Koyasha lifted up her nearly lifeless frail body. "There is something that connects us, but I can't tell what. Is it your strong will like mine........? No harm shall come to you ever again, not until I know your secrets. I promise.."  
  
Ahhhh That took a while but it's done now.  
  
So is he good or evil not too sure myself about that yet..  
  
Next chapter 'Meet my little doll' 


	3. Meet my doll part one

I think this one's a little lengthier than the last two but still worth the trouble  
  
I decided to do this as a two part just to be annoying ^.^  
  
Anyway don't want to spoil anything so here's chapter three  
  
Inuyasha Beyond the Skin Chapter III part one 'Meet my doll'  
  
His eyes studied her face, while he carried her into her bed. The arm he had grabbed earlier shown from under her sleeve. Her arm was heavily bruised all around and had deep gashes where he had pierced her skin. "I knew your health was frail, but your body is just as bad." Her neck had already begun to bruise. "I guess the human side of me regrets my actions, but overall I'd say my curiosity is what saved your life." Marina passed out and had horrible dreams of demons devouring the souls of humans. While she sat and watched powerless to stop them.  
  
Darkness fell and Koyasha heard a rattle at the front door. He darted in the closet and heard a bustle of noise come in. He watched intently while Marina still lay on the bed unconscious. The Yamaki's entered her room in a panic only to find her asleep. "She must have grown tired and left." "I wish she'd have told us. That really wasn't like her." Marina stirred a moment and they backed out of her room and closed the door. Koyasha slipped out of the closet and continued listening to their conversation. "Those silly friends of hers must have been pulling our legs about a man kidnapping her." "That's funny why did she leave such a large amount of pans to dry?" "Maybe all the girls came here for lunch; it is the closest of their homes after all." "I guess we'll ask her in the morning." ("That makes us even girl. I hate cleaning dishes!")  
  
A little while passes and the house became silent. Koyasha leaned over Marina and examined her neck. His vision was exceptionally good no matter what the time of day or lighting. The girls eyes opened and she jerked away from the strange figure that loomed over her. She didn't fully recognize him at first. She squinted her eyes in the pail moon light. She squeaked out as her nerves reminded her of the pain. Her head fell back onto the pillows; tears rolling from her eyes. Her whole body aced, she couldn't even find the energy to get undressed. Koyasha perched on the end of her bed. "Are you convinced I'm not a demon yet?" she final spoke out into the darkness as the moon was covered over by clouds, making the room completely black. "So you are a human I guess, but you're not normal, girl." "You can call me by my name." She shifted onto her side and winced in pain. "I don't care what your name is girl. I have no intention of staying here that long."  
  
She covered her face with a sheet. "I'll take you to the demon well at the shrine tomorrow." Koyasha's eyes slanted, ("At least I can use her for that if nothing else. She'll show me where the passageway is, and then I'll put her out of her misery.") He examined his claws menacingly. ("I want to help you Koyasha. I just wish you could trust me. I'll take whatever you must do to me, to realize I'm on your side. Even if killing me is the only answer.") She thought to herself. Koyasha's eyes wouldn't close. He had slept for so long he didn't wish to remember that; not those memories any way. He slipped out of her room to wander the house. He peered in another room down the hallway, it was empty except for a family shrine with the picture of a young boy and a few stuffed animals scattered around the picture. "Must be some kind of disease or plague this family suffers." He slipped out into another room, where the Yamaki's slept. Their room was dull and had little to keep his interest. He left them and went back into marina's room. He looked over at the desk in her room next to her dresser and decided to go through the drawers. He pulled out a small, thick red velvet covered book with her name monogrammed on the cover.  
  
He opened it up to find it was written in Japanese.... "I'm fifteen today, my friends bought me this diary, I don't really like writing but I figure it will give me some practice with my Japanese characters. Besides all that it was gift, so I should use it. I've been waiting for the package with my correspondence diploma in it." ("Boring") He began to close the book till a line caught his eye.. "It was strange this morning my heart started beating differently. It feels strange like there is a new energy flowing in my body. Normal healthy people would never have noticed I suppose. But there is desperation to get to Japan, far worse than before." ("I can't believe she wrights things like this in a book where everyone can read it.") Koyasha took the book and hid it within the folds of his garment.  
  
He couldn't read any of the other papers in her desk they all seemed to be written in a strange language. He found interest in several pictures from a museum. One was of a familiar bow and a useless sword. He took the two pictures and left. Koyasha walked along the street for a few hours. His ear twitched as he heard a sound from a dark alley. "Looky' what we got here boys, a little boy comin' home late from the festival." "Boy!?" "You heard me Jr. Now hand over your money if you know what's good for ya'." Several of the men surrounded Koyasha holding knives and chains. "What if I don't have any money?" Koyasha grinned. He held is hands concealed within his sleeves crossed together. "Bad answer; show him what happens when ya don't cooperate." The men lunged at him chains whirling and knives thrashing, Koyasha jumped high in the air and landed on a small rain cover on one of the buildings. "You poor fools you think you can take me on?" Several other men came out from another alley way. "You can't get away grasshopper boy!" The ring leader flung a chain up to catch Koyasha who jumped back down into the crowd. "I had no intention of getting away.. Now that you're all here lets play." He pulled his arms out from their concealment and held is claws ready as the group of thugs and thieves charged at him.  
  
He came in near dawn and slid back into Marina's room. Not but a moment later the Yamaki's were up and about. Koyasha smiled pleasantly at his nightly activities. ("I haven't enjoyed myself that much in a long time.") Marina heard the activities throughout the house and forced her eyes open as her alarm went off. The alarm startled Koyasha, and he jumped up hitting his head on the closet shelf. Marina struggled to raise battling back the pain. "Marina dear are you up?" Mrs. Yamaki opened the door and 'gasped'. "What happened to your neck!" she hurried over and saw the definite marks of someone's' hands. 'It's actually a pretty horrific story. I got too close to the edge of a god fish ponds edge and started to fall in but a man who was standing by me caught me by the neck and pulled me back. Sounds crazy I know but it's true." She covered her neck and smiled. Mrs. Yamaki looked suspicious. "Well I guess you'll tell me the truth when you're ready. But you won't be going to school in that condition. Do you need any help taking off your kimono?" "No I'm fine, I can handle it. Thank you." "Are you up to coming to breakfast?" She looked at Marina struggling to stand. "Don't worry dear I'll bring it in to you."  
  
Mrs. Yamaki came back a few minutes later with a big tray of food. "And I expect most of that to be gone when I come back." She scolded closing the door behind her. Marina looked over the mounds of food in despair. She picked up a piece of toast as Koyasha emerged from the closet. "Would you like this Koyasha?" she pointed down to the tray of food. Koyasha snatched the tray from her lap and began hungrily eating. She nibbled on her slice of toast watching him ever so carefully. He looked up at her "What?" She smiled at him. Her smile agitated him and he turned so that his back faced her. She finished her toast and tried to stand up. She wobbled in place and fell back to her bed unsuccessfully. The second attempt proved more fruitful, and she staggered over to her dresser to look in the mirror. She glanced at her neck then pulled the neckline of her Kimono aside to see a glimpse of her back. Her back was lightly bruised all over as far a she could tell, and her arm looked no better than the day before.  
  
Koyasha had already finished her food and stared at her. ("I can't believe it. My magical attack did no damage to her, but every physical blow she took maximum damage.") Marina noticed him looking at her in the reflection and stopped studding her wounds. "Did you enjoy seeing the city last night?" ("So she was awake. Does that mean she heard what I said earlier? ..flash back 'I promise no harm will come to you not until I know your secrets.' His face looked a little nervous thinking back on what he had said the day before. ("Guess he's not in the mood to talk, as usual.") She turned on a small TV to the news and stumbled back into bed. "And that's the weather back to you Yoko." "Thank you Shinji. In recent news gang wars are getting out of hand. Late last night police reported 29 Black Dragon members were brutally murdered. A single survivor had this to say." "HE.he wasn't human he wore blue kendo type suit, had dark gray hair that went down to his knees and dog ears man! Those yellow eyes they just glowed when he slashed through everyone with his claws.HE WASN'T HUMAN I TELL YOU HE WAS A MONSTER A .A DEMON!!! I ran I had to run or he'd have killed me!!!" "Police suspect he was using drugs at the time. The man has been sent to a psychiatric hospital for further interrogation and help. In lighter news.." Marina stood up and turned off the TV. ("Oh, Koyasha you've done something terrible.")  
  
"Hey he sounds like the same guy I saw yesterday?" Mr. Mushiro commented. Riico looked up in horror and ran to her phone to call Hikari. "Did you see the news?" "Yeah, I just got off the phone with Yuka. You haven't seen or talked to Marina since yesterday, have you." "I paged her, but she didn't call me back. Listen Hikari you try and call her and I'll stop over at her house on my way." "Sounds good Riico" "I'll leave right away ok, bye." "Bye" Riico hung up the phone grabbed her book bag and ran out the door. "Hey, Riico what's the rush." Her father called after her. Both her parents stared at the door puzzled.  
  
The phone rang at the Yamaki's hone. "Oh, yes she's her..no she won't be in school today..No I don't think she should talk on the phone she's not feeling well.. You're welcome Hikari.. Goodbye." Mrs. Yamaki hung up the phone and headed back to marina's room. She opened the door and shrieked out. "You. you ate all of it!" Marina smiled "I guess I was hungry." Mrs. Yamaki picked up the tray suspiciously looking around to see if she had stashed the food. "Is something wrong?" Marina asked innocently. "No, nothing" Mrs. Yamaki said as she left the room. "Are you a compulsive liar?" Marina looked down at Koyasha as he emerged from under her bed. "No actually I hate lying. I just didn't want her to be upset with you." Marina's face was solemn and full of remorse. "You think I care if she knows about me?!" "I imagine you do, otherwise you wouldn't keep hiding." His face turned horribly angry. "Let's go Girl!" The door bell rang. Mrs. Yamaki answered it. "Oh, hello Riico dear..." The two heard a crashing of glass. Mrs. Yamaki went running to Marina's room closely followed by Riico. "Marina! What happened?" She yelled only to the breeze entering through the now broken window. Riico ran passed Mrs. Yamaki to the window she saw a faint streak of blue and white and then nothing Marina was gone.  
  
"As far as I know the shrine is on the other side of town." "I thought you said you knew where it was at!" "I do I've been there before passing by but I know it by address not graphical location, Koyasha." "Address?" "Just get me to the other side of the city and we'll go from there." A few people looked up as a shadow passed over their heads. Koyasha finally landed in the middle of a busy street and set Marina down. Cars screeched to a standstill, many of the drivers got out and pointed at the two. Some cursing, others mumbling about the morning news report. A police officer pointed his gun at Koyasha. Koyasha stared at the gun puzzled. "Stay where you are! Let the girl go and come quietly." "Not on your life, you think I'm scared of a puny thing like that!" Koyasha pointed down at the officers' gun. "Get out of the way Miss!" Marina stood still next to Koyasha. "Are you deaf, run girl!?" One of the men in the crowd grabbed a hold of her and dragged her away from Koyasha. "Stop, let me go!" Koyasha lunged at the man throwing him back into a building, while holding tightly on to Marina. A loud bang rang out over the commotion and Koyasha whirled back around to face the officer. His eyes darted back to the officers smoldering gun. "Don't you know that stings!?" Koyasha's eyes glowed so fiercely the officer began to cower. Koyasha lunged at the man who repeatedly kept firing on the young demon. "Koyasha, don't he's only doing his job!" Koyasha slashed the man's chest deeply cutting him, the wounds pored out blood. "Koyasha, please don't make me!" He reared back his hand with a blood thirsty grin. "Koyasha!" His hand lunged fro the man's throat. "KOYASHA STOP IT!!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
So there's the end of part one which means I have to get to work on part two  
  
Bummer. So keep reading and I'll keep posting! ^.^ 


	4. Meet my doll part two

Ok so here's part two.. Just for the sake of a disclaimer I am righting this fic  
  
In honor of one of my favorite series Inuyasha..This story shouldn't ruin anything for  
  
New fans so feel free to read on!  
  
Her voice carried through his body ringing in his ears. He went flying through the air thrown by some unnatural force and was slammed into the side of a concrete building. Leaving cracks where he impacted. His head felt light and spinning and he fell to the ground unconscious. Marina ran to his side squeezing through the crowd which began surrounding him. She picked up his bruised head. "I'm sorry Koyasha I didn't know you'd his so hard." She cradled him in her arms as the police backed off the crowd and surrounded them. "Oh please don't hurt him he didn't know. The officer fired on him first. He was only protecting me." The officers inched closer. "Please wake up Koyasha; we have to get away from here." His eyes flinched a moment and squinted open. Her tears dripped onto his face as the shadows of the officers loomed in over them. "Come quietly and no one gets hurt!" She faintly smiled when she noticed him awaken. She whispered "Can you get us away from here?" His gaze was sinister but signified 'yes' with a wink. "On the count of three..one ..two... three!" Koyasha grabbed Marina round the waist and leaped over the crowd of officers.  
  
The crowd scrambled in different directions heading for vehicles, running after them, and some took stance and began firing on Koyasha only to be screamed at over the bullhorn. "Stop firing you fools you'll hit the hostage!" ("Hostage? Boy are they misguided! But what happened earlier, how did I get thrown into that building? The only thing was." flash back "Koyasha please don't make me.Koyasha.Koyasha stop it!' Did this girl do that to me? It's impossible, she's too weak!") He gripped her tighter around the waist, she squeaked out in pain. ("She's too pathetic to have that kind of power.") One by one he lost those on foot, but the cars stuck right to them. "If you take a left up ahead we can lose them in the park." Her voice was barely audible over the sirens behind them.  
  
The cars stopped in their tracks as the two made it over the walls of the park. "Lost them" he grinned. They jumped over the wall again a little ways into the park, and dashed down a side street. Police cars surrounded the park, "Look Koyasha what luck that's the street!" They ventured on till they cam to a large embankment of stairs leading up to a shrine. The two saw a side building and opened to door to a dark room. A single old well was in the room surrounded in ancient spirit wards. "Great now what!" "Kagome is that you and Inuyasha?" A mans' voice called out into the room. "No, sorry to disturb you. But we really must use this well." The man turned on a light and gazed at the intruders. He looked to be in his early thirties. "Koyasha how did you.?" The man stepped back. "You can thank my companion Uncle Shyoute." Marina tore away the line of spirit wards and Koyasha jumped into the well grabbing hold of her as he did. "Koyasha NO!!" The man screamed after him as they disappeared through the other side. "What's the matter Shyoute?" "He's returned someone broke the seal, a young American girl it looked like." "God have mercy on us." "I know mother. I know" The two stared down into the well.  
  
Kagome's eyes wandered a moment then seemed to stare. "Inuyasha!" His eyes opened groggily "What Kagome?" "I have a bad feeling." "He's sealed it's nothing. Stop worrying about him." "Let's go to the tree today." Inuyasha sighed in contempt. "Fine, we'll go now. So you can stop worrying." Kagome jumped onto his back in the usual fashion and they headed to the tree. They arrived a short time later. "See he's still there." The body of Koyasha sat helplessly pinned to the tree. His clothes slightly tattered but still new in appearance. Kagome stared at him long and hard. "It's not in him! I can't see it anymore!" Inuyasha jerked around, "Are you sure. Damn it who could have taken it!" Kagome 'gasped.' "What if that means?" "I'm way ahead of you!" The two ran at full speed back to the village. Kagome slammed open the doors to the guarded shrine, the jewel was gone. "No not the jewel!"  
  
Marina's eyes squinted as she looked up at the sky from the bottom of the well. ("The well does work.") "Come on girl. I'm not going to wait all day!" She gripped his shoulders and he leaped up out of the well. She let go as he landed perching them on the edge of the well. She stared in wonderment of hr surroundings. Koyasha went to step off and was knocked back into the well, just barely catching the edge as he fell. "DAMN SPIRIT TRAPS!!" She stepped down and tore away the traps sealing him in the well. He pulled himself up and got out of the well. "Good riddens. They thought they could keep me away. Now to get the jewel." He looked over to Marina, who was busy taking in the beauty of her surroundings. "And you're going to help me girl." She looked over to the evil young demon who grinned cockeyed. "Yes, I promised I would Koyasha, and I've never broken a promise yet, nor do I intend to."  
  
Marina smiled "May I ask what is this jewel you seek?" "That's none of your business girl." "Very well then Koyasha it's none of my concern." She walked over to him and grabbed a hold of his shoulders as he picked up her legs. They were off heading to the village just over the bridge. She watched this ancient world, so fresh and clean, untouched by pollutants and human development. The air felt so much better on her lungs that she felt like she was actually breathing stronger. ("At least she doesn't talk much. I would have killed her by now if she did. But I still have use of her.") Koyasha waited just a little outside the village. ("Now where would those pathetic human's have put it?") He gazed over the buildings and set eyes on a small wooden building covered from head to toe in spirit wards. "Could they be more obvious?" he set Marina down. "See that building?" "Yes" "Go in there and take the jewel that is inside." "Are you sure it's in there?" His face became cross. "JUST GO!!" He screamed pointing in the direction of the building. She smiled, but lowered her head slightly in dismay. "I wish you would trust me Koyasha" she whispered to herself after entering the village. "I trust humans least of all, stupid girl." He said under his breath unknowing to her that he heard her words.  
  
A few villagers caught sight of marina and stared in awe of the strange, but beautiful girl. "Who is she?" "What is she?" "Is she a demon?" a few men stood with arrows ready to attack. "Do not fear me, I have not come to cause you harm." Marina spoke with a strange accent. At least it was strange to the villagers. "Who are you?" "Marina.Marina McElrea." She smiled and continued passed the man who had spoken to her. "I'm not finished talking to you. What have you come here for?" "I'm here to retrieve something." The man ran ahead of her and stood in the way clutching his weapon. "And what are you here to retrieve?" Kagome and Inuyasha emerged from the building next to Marina's goal. "What's going on here?" Kagome saw the young girl in a decorative Kimono surrounded by villagers holding her at bay. Inuyasha and Kagome ran over to the crowd and pushed there way through. "What's going on here?" The young girls face was pleasant slightly smiling but her neck was bruised and stuck out like a sore thumb. "Lady Kagome." The man leading the investigation spoke. ("Kagome, that's the same name that man called for at the well. I guess the man with her in Inuyasha then. Could these be Koyasha's parents?")  
  
Koyasha watched from the edge of the forest. "Stupid girl, I should have known she'd attract too much attention." Inuyasha sniffed the air. The girl had a faint smell of someone ells on her. Kagome gasped as she was a faint light emanating from the girls heart. "We'll take it from here, Thank you." Kagome shooed off the men. Marina watched as the crowd dissipated. "It's good to have everyone helping protect the village." She spoke faintly. "That's an American accent, so that explains you appearance, but how did you get here?" "I cam through the well, although I admit I was skeptical of its transportation abilities." Inuyasha kept his eyes suspiciously watching her. ("I can smell blood on her. If I'm not mistaken also Koyasha, but that's impossible.")  
  
Marina's eyes wandered over to meet Inuyasha's stare. "You don't trust me, do you Inuyasha-san?" His eyes slanted "No I.!.How do you know my name? He stood puzzled. "I'm sorry I know you, but I haven't introduced myself. My name is Marina." Kagome looked back to her "Won't you come in for some tea, Marina. I have many things I wish to ask you." "I would enjoy that, but I have something to do first." She walked past Kagome and up to the small wooden building. "Stop right there!" Marina opened the door and entered; Inuyasha lunged at her but was thrown backward by the barrier. Marina turned around and left the building. "It's not here." "Just what do you want with the jewel?" Kagome yelled. A small girl walked up behind Kagome and tugged her sleeve. "Momma why are you mad?" she had pointed ears and gray hair with brown eyes, and wore a pink kimono. "Stand back Fujiko!" Inuyasha yelled, regaining his composure.  
  
He pulled out his enchanted sword and held it ready to battle. "What do you want with the other half of the jewel?" "Other half, what do you mean other half Kagome?" Inuyasha looked towards her. "That girl she." A flash of blue streaked by and knocked the Tettsyga from Inuyasha's hand forcing him to the ground as well. The young man picked up the Tettsyga and studied the enchanted sword. "I was wondering when you intended to pass this on to me father. How gracious of you to give it to me today." "Koyasha! But you were still sealed!" Inuyasha and Kagome stood horrified. The little girl Fujiko jumped up and down with delight. "Oh goody, you're awake! I have so many new games to play with you big brother!" Fujiko ran towards Koyasha. "No Fujiko!" Kagome tried to catch the slippery little imp but failed. Marina reached out and caught Fujiko as she tried to run past. Kagome whipped out her bow and arrow aiming it at Marina. "Let go of my daughter!" Marina knelt down to Fujiko's eye level. "Will you play with me instead? I think your brother is busy just now." Marina smiled to the girl. Fujiko looked at Marina and began laughing "You look funny like me!" Koyasha and Inuyasha stood at a stand off. Kagome lowered her arrow as Fujiko walked off holding Marina's hand. The two men watched with the same dumfounded look as Kagome. "Girl, get back here!" Marina sighed "Fujiko will you go on ahead without me, I'll try to come along in a little while, ok?" The little girl seemed sad, Marina lightly poked her nose and she giggled. "That's more like it." "Ok, I will but do you promise you'll come to play with me." "I'll do my best. I can't promise." Marina smiled as Fujiko skipped off merrily humming. ("This girl with Koyasha doesn't seem bad at all. In fact they don't seem to have anything in common.") Kagome thought to herself.  
  
Marina walked over towards Koyasha. "Stay back if you know what's good for you." Inuyasha growled, holding the Tettsyga sheath like a sword. "What need do you have of my Koyasha?" she smiled. "Bring me the jewel." Her face grew sad. "The jewel wasn't in there, I'm sorry." Koyasha's face twisted into a dark verboten gaze. "Where is the jewel mother?" "I'd never tell an evil creature like you!" It hurt Kagome to see her son, knowing because she couldn't purify the jewel completely it tainted his heart with an overwhelming evil. Marina continued walking to Koyasha despite Inuyasha's threat. "I said get back!" Inuyasha whirled around and grabbed her. He threw her back to where Kagome stood. She screamed out in pain as her back, which was already damaged with bruises, took another violent blow. "Inuyasha!" Kagome protested "What, I didn't throw her that hard she weighs next to nothing!" Koyasha charged at his father eye's burning He laughed viciously as they traded blows. "You're no better than I, father." Inuyasha blocked his attack. "What are you talking about, I was never that evil?!" Koyasha sneered, clawing for Inuyasha's face. "You're willing to hurt the innocent if they stand in your way."  
  
Marina's hand twitched, while her face winced in pain. Kagome picked her upper body up to a sitting position. "Are you ok?" Marina felt a tickle form in her throat, she tried to fight it off but began compulsively coughing. She covered her mouth trying to keep the dust form their battle from agitating her throat any worse. Koyasha shifted his glance to her as he saw blood dripping from her mouth. Kagome hovered over Marina becoming more worried with each cough. Inuyasha also lost his concentration on the battle, Koyasha turned his attention back to the fight. He saw his opening, his father was worried about Marina not him. He swung hard leaping down at the unsuspecting Inuyasha. Marina looked up and saw the death blow that was about to end Inuyasha's life. "Koyasha stop it!" she choked out. Koyasha felt a strong force hit him, the Tettsyga ripped loose from his grasp stabbing his arm as it swung around. His body went sailing through the air crashing into the building from which Kagome and Inuyasha emerged. Inuyasha turned around and saw the strange occurrence. Then looked back at the girl struggling to sit up. He walked over and picked up the newly freed Tettsyga.  
  
("I didn't see a necklace on him. How did she do that? It had to have been her, but she's so weak.") He walked over to Marina who had finally managed to stand with Kagome's help. She limped over to a small bucket of water and rinsed her hands and mouth, closely watched by the two. "Who are you, or what are you?" Inuyasha enquired. "Leave her alone, she's been through enough." Kagome scolded "I want to know what kind of creature she is?!" "SIT BOY!!" His necklace glowed and yanked him to the ground face first. "Sorry about that come inside." "Will he be alright?" Marina looked down worried. "He always is." Kagome lead her into the house. "I'm very sorry about the mess Miss Kagome." She commented looking at the rocks, grass, and wood scattered all over the floor where Koyasha laid dazed. "It's no problem." She took out a string of spirit traps and circled Koyasha. "There that should hold him for a while." Inuyasha came in holding his face. "That hurts you know." "Then listen next time." He glanced at Koyasha a moment. "That won't hold him very long." Koyasha began snoring he was out cold. "So you want to tell me why you tried to steel the jewel. You can see the jewel inside Koyasha can't you." Kagome placed a small tea cup in Marina's hands. Marina nodded in reply. "Then you must know that." "Yes, Miss Kagome I know."  
  
Kagome's eyes grew sad. "That's why he hasn't killed you yet, he doesn't know." "No he doesn't." "What are you two talking about?!" Inuyasha seemed annoyed by their cryptic conversation. Marina sipped her tea. "Can we keep this between us Miss Kagome?" Kagome looked worried. "I don't understand, why was another priestess born? I'm not dead in this time yet. It's possible you may be a reincarnation of someone but it certainly wasn't me or Kikkyo." Inuyasha looked annoyed. "I wish that old hag was still around maybe she could have made some sense of it." "Inuyasha don't speak ill of the dead!" She saw the sadness in his eyes and realized he was trying to hide how much he missed Kikkyo's little sister and Kikkyo for that matter. "It couldn't have been her. Her sols still trapped in the jewel but that would explain." "I really would like to ask you some questions regarding the jewel but Koyasha is waking. Marina set down her tea and walked into the other room. Inuyasha and Kagome stood in awe as his eyes shot open. ("How did she know? It was just luck that's all just luck.") Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
Koyasha's eyes were blurry then cam into focus on Marina standing before him. "Come here." "No, you don't" Inuyasha grabbed for her arm, she slipped aside sending him sprawling to the ground. "Please forgive me." She stepped over the barrier surrounding Koyasha. "No don't Marina" Kagome reached for her. Marina's eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry, but I didn't want you to kill him." His face was dark "Let me out of this and I'll consider forgetting the matter." Blood dripped from where the Tettsyga had stabbed his arm. "Your arm" she 'gasped.' She knelt down placing her hands on the spot of the wound. "Let go of me girl!" Inuyasha and Kagome watched helplessly as he knocked her down. He reared back to slice her with his claws and stopped. ("What the hell? The bleeding has stopped.") Marina stared up at him now that he was standing. "Does it still hurt?" He pulled back his sleeve and gazed in wonderment. The wound was gone, there was no scar only the left over blood from when it was an open wound. "I guess you've earned keeping your life a little longer girl." "I'm glad you're ok." ("She can heal people?!") Kagome stood back in awe. ("She's going to be trouble.") Inuyasha's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Mother Father, meet my doll." Koyasha said with an evil grin. He lifted up Marina and jumped out through the hole in the ceiling.  
  
Well thanks for sticking with the story I still have more to come.  
  
Keep checking for the next chapter 'Marina's shades of red' 


	5. Marina's Shades of Red

Ok readers it has come to my attention that I misspelled something in the last chapter  
  
Human error.anyway from now on 'tetsusaiga' will be spelled correctly  
  
So please forgive me for my error.  
  
I in no way am working on the project of Inuyasha, I don't own it. Well I guess that's  
  
enough of a disclaimer.  
  
If you've gotten this far I'm sure I don't need to tell you this story shouldn't contain any  
  
Spoilers for the series so feel free to read on! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha Beyond the Skin Chapter Four 'Marina's shades of red'  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha chased after them but, Koyasha was long gone with Marina. "He'll be back as long as he thinks we have the jewel." Inuyasha remarked staring off into the woods. Kagome's head lowered. "Actually I think he'll be back for the Tetsusaiga. That girl would tell him anything provided he asked the right question." They stared out across the morning sky in much dismay and earnest to the storm that was coming. "You spoke with them." "Yes" "What did they say about the jewel?" "The jewel was taken they don't have it any more." Her face was solemn. It hurt her deeply to not tell the whole truth. ("How can I expect him to trust me if I lie to him.") She laid her head against his soft hair. ("It feels nice to be close to him, but I want to be emotionally close not just physically close.") Koyasha felt a warm chill run up his spine as she leaned into him. His back straitened like a board and he searched for a resting area.  
  
He set her down deep into the forest. ("Only option is to find out whoever has the jewel and take it back!") Marina sat down on a tree root poking up out of the ground. "There's something I haven't told you." His eyes darted over to her "And that is!" "I can see the jewel in your chest. I've always seen it." His face turned into an evil grin. ("I'm glad I've kept her around, she is proving to be quite more useful than I had first thought.") Marina petted a patch of moss growing on the tree next to her. The birds chirped merrily all around. Slowly the songs grew quiet. Koyasha's ears perked up he sniffed the air it was a fowl smell of death. A wicked wind blew through, "The girls mine, move on!" Koyasha glared into the forest. An evil hissing voice answered. "She is but a snack, I want you Koyasha!" A large demon emerged. It took the form of a snake but instead of scales it had rotting human heads that moaned for their sols freedom. "You think I'll die to the likes of you. You can't even control the soles of those humans!" The demon lunged at Koyasha, who easily dodged its attack. He countered the assault by slashing into the demons' neck. Marina watched as Koyasha seemed to strike a counter attack every time the demon struck at him. Koyasha jumped through the trees, until a branch broke under his weight. The demon whipped around with its tail striking Koyasha to the ground. The tail split into two one end flung out coiling around Marina. Koyasha's eyes glowed in hatred. He gouged into his arm "Blades of Blood!" The spell slashed through the creature's tail holding down Koyasha making the beast wail in pain. Several human soles ascended into the air praising Koyasha for their freedom. "Now look what you've done half demon!" The demon's eyes glowed furiously. Koyasha glared with equally menacing eyes. "I didn't mind you attacking me in fact I enjoy killing pathetic creatures like you, but you just had to drag her into this." He jumped high above the demons head diving strait down on it claws bared. "SOLES CRY!" his whole hand glowed and burned down into the demon's flesh cutting strait down the belly. It sounded like a hundreds of humans screaming out as the stolen soles escaped, turning the demon to dust. The tail went limp and disintegrated around Marina, who choked in pain. The spirits Sent praises to Koyasha as they went on in to the other world.  
  
Koyasha walked over to Marina, "You better not even think about dieing on me girl. I still have need of you." Her face flushed pink ("He needs me?") she forgot her pain and looked up at Koyasha who had a few scratches on him. "I'm alright." She replied. Koyasha held out his hand to help her up. She grabbed it lifted herself up with a little help from Koyasha. As soon as she was standing he let go of her hand. She stared down at the hand that had held his. ("I won't forget that feeling. Even if it was only a moment. I can see that there is hope for your sol Koyasha.") "We're going on the next village. We may have more luck there." Marina nodded and they tool off out of the forest onto the main road.  
  
Near dusk they entered the village. Koyasha set down marina and they entered the village together. A young boy stopped and stared at Koyasha a moment then his gaze fell on the strange girl next to him that seemed more interested in the sun set then where she was going. The boy ran on ahead into the largest house of the village. A young man emerged with very light brown hair, pointed ears, fox feet and a fox tail bobbing to and fro excitedly. Koyasha's eyes narrowed when he was the young man emerge. "Shippo" he said under his breath in disgust. "Inuyasha...Wait you're not Inuyasha..." The young man 'gasped' "Koyasha!" "That's right fox boy; you want to make an issue of it?" Koyasha cracked his knuckles menacingly. Shippo inched backwards and then caught the fading glints of sun in Marina's hair. Her hair seemed to come alive like a flame in the light of the setting sun the wind blew through it enhancing the look of fire. Her hair was a blaze of gold and red. Her eyes glowed with such curiosity and love for the setting sun. Shippo was so fascinated by this strange girl he completely forgot all about the threatening Koyasha.  
  
"Who are you?" Marina turned away from the sun surprised that she was being addressed. "Me, I'm sorry. My name is Marina, Marina McElrea." She bowed to the young man as a sign of respect. Koyasha seemed annoyed at the attention Shippo was paying to her. Shippo shook himself out of the daze back to reality. "How rude of me won't you two join me for dinner?" He chirped merrily. Koyasha followed him quite cross. "Welcome to my home!" Marina removed her sandals and stepped inside. They sat down at a small table. "Won't you two have a seat?" A young boy brought several dishes out and set them in front of the three. "Thank you.Oh I almost forgot your mother was looking for you. You should probably head home." Thank you Master Shippo." The boy bowed and left the three. Shippo hardly took his eyes off Marina.  
  
Her face had not been a normal color since she met Shippo. He continually watched her with admiration. Koyasha's face remained agitated over Shippo all the while. "I've never met anyone like you Lady Marina. Where do you come from?" She stared into her cup of tea. "From half way across the world in the future." "So you come from Kagome's time." She nodded as Koyasha left the room and went outside. She watched him leave in despair of being left alone with the strange man. "Hmm.just like Inuyasha." "You know his parents?" "Know them!? They've been my best friends since long before Koyasha was born." Marina thought back on what he had said while she was partially distracted by Koyasha's exit. "Did you say Kagome comes from my time?" "Yes, I thought you knew that. She decided to stay in this time with Inuyasha instead of going home. I'm glad she did, I'd have missed her." ("Is that why the well is still working between these different times. Is it because Kagome did not leave as was intended in the master design? Or is it this jewel everyone is worrying about. I know very little about it there are few records still in existence in my time. This man must know something about the jewel if he has spent that much time with Kagome and Inuyasha.") Shippo waved his hand in front of her face. Her thoughts came back to reality. "Are you ok, you seemed like your sole left for a moment there?" "It's nothing." She lifted her hand to her chest and clutched it. Shippo finally took his gaze away from her eyes and noticed her battered body. Her kimono was lightly cuffed with dirt and her wrist and neck heavily bruised. "What happened to you? Was this Koyasha's doing?" The young mans face became stern, from its usual pleasant smile. She avoided his questioning eyes. It was obvious she didn't wish to answer him. Shippo's eyes slanted looking at the door.  
  
("Why didn't I just make something up? But I'm sick of lying I don't want to lie to him. He has treated me with nothing but respect not like Koyasha, how could I think of comparing them I'm so ashamed. For that matter I'm ashamed that I lowered myself to lying so much.") Her eyes filled up with tears. "Please excuse me Master Shippo." She stood up and tried to leave. He followed after her, noticing her tears hit the ground. He gently took her hand in his own. "I didn't mean to upset you please forgive me." Koyasha opened the door and saw Shippo standing next to Marina holding her hand tenderly while she fought back the tears rolling down her cheeks. Marina turned several shades of pink and then her whole body seemed to blaze in bright red, when she caught sight of Koyasha walking in, in the middle of the precarious predicament. "There is a hot spring in the woods behind here, I'm sure it would do some good on those wounds of yours." She snatched her hand away from his grasp and hurried outside turning around to retrieve her sandals and leaving again.  
  
Shippo's eyes met with Koyasha's agitated stare. "You didn't have to do that to her. She's not a violent person." "What would you know Fox boy?" "I can't imagine what she could have done to deserve abuse like that." Koyasha plopped down and stretched out on the floor. "That's right people like you have to have a purpose for violence. That's what make's you weak, and why I will always beat you at anything." His eyes challenged Shippo to try something. Shippo's gaze lightened "No there is something you could never do." "And what's that?" "You could never win Lady Marina's heart. Not with the evil that consumes yours." Koyasha rolled over to face the wall. "You think I care about obtaining the love of that pathetic human girl?" Shippo walked into the other room quite annoyed as he cleaned up. ("Who am I kidding nothing warms his cold heart.Not since that jewel consumed him. Why can't you be the friend I once cherished like a brother?") Shippo entered the room again clutching a blanket. "Here you go.Koyasha.Where are you?" Something cliqued in his head and he bolted out the door dropping the blanket.  
  
Marina looked around after reaching the hot spring. "I guess it's safe." She pulled loose her obi and kimono and folded them up, and took down her hair. She looked around a final time 'gulped' and removed her inner kimono and under clothes, and laid the folded clothes on a rock within reach of the spring. She stepped in the water and dropped down. Her head poked back up out of the water. "He didn't mention it was deep" she looked down at her arm, "I suppose now is as good a time as any. Who know when I'll find another natural spring to use?" Shippo just had the spring in sight and tripped over Koyasha who was hidden behind a bush. Shippo opened his mouth to scold Koyasha but stopped. A faint glow cam from the water and began to intensify. Koyasha and Shippo stared in wonderment. The water raised Marina up into the air and circled around her. Her hair flowed with the water, while her bruises, cuts, and scratches glowed like the water and slowly disappeared. The waters light faded and returned to the pool. She hung a moment floating above the spring in a standing position and then submerged again in the water. The two men's eyes gaped open, and their mouths hung to the ground. Her eyes closed and her head sunk under the water. The two jumped up from their hiding place, and ran to the spring. Shippo reached in the water and grabbed her arm pulling her half out of the water. Koyasha spoke to himself gazing at her bare body. "Well her body isn't lacking anything, despite her poor health." Her eyes popped open and she 'screamed' like a banshee. The water boiled around her body "HENTI!!" Her body caught fire with embarrassment, a large tree next to the spring creaked a moment then cracked at the base slamming down on the unsuspecting peeping toms. She snatched up her clothes put on the inner kimono with a shoddy tying job and headed back the village. Her body trembled both from fright and embarrassment. "Now what were you saying about her not being violent?" "That was a little harsh I admit." Shippo groaned. ("Those two are horrible how could they?") She leaned against a tree to catch her breath. Her eyes wavered. ("I guess I outdid myself this time.") She slid down the tree and fell unconscious.  
  
She woke in the middle of a conversation while someone was carrying her. She kept her eyes closed and listened. "You actually think I'd do that!?" "I wouldn't put it past you; after all you were spying on her." "I was making sure nothing happened to her." "So you admit you have feelings for her." "Are you crazy? She's going to help me get the jewel that's all." "You already have half of it and look how strong you are, you don't need the other half." "You think I'm going to settle for being a pathetic pet like my father, Shippo!" ("They must have been friends Koyasha's never called anyone by their first name since I met him. But then again I've only been with him a couple of days what do I know?") "So you want to be full demon that rapes, pillages, and murders." "I may steal and kill but even I have a line I won't cross." Koyasha sounded agitated by Shippo's comment. "Well at least Marina-chan's purity is safe around you." "She's mine for the time being Shippo so just back off." ("His? He said that once before but the way he said it was so different this time.") Her eyes shot open, she was too embarrassed to pretend to be asleep any longer. "Are you afraid I might drive away whatever feelings she could hold for you?" Shippo's eyes slanted. Her face lightly blushed. ("Are they fighting over me?") Shippo looked down at Marina, who stared open eyed back at him. His face turned pail. "You didn't hear what we were talking about, did you?" ("Should I say anything or pretend I don't know what they're talking about?") Koyasha seemed a little edgy himself waiting for her answer. Marina looked at the two puzzled. Shippo and Koyasha sighed in relief. "Was it something I wasn't supposed to hear?" "It doesn't concern you." Koyasha said in a dark tone. Shippo laughed nervously. ("So they didn't want me to hear any of that. But I can't help but wonder what all was said before I woke.")  
  
Shippo set Marina down on the path. She wobbled a few steps and began falling, Shippo caught her halfway down. "Lean on me if you need to." His green eyes were soft and caring. Koyasha's eyes were always cold and uncaring. Shippo felt a heated gaze on his back. ("Is Koyasha Jealous? His oar is giving me the chills.") ("Do I have feelings for these two? And if I do who do I like more? They're nothing alike, yet I sense they have the same feelings towards me. I'm so confused.") They arrived back at Shippo's home. Marina stumbling and Shippo close at her side while Koyasha remained cross. "I meant to ask you Lady Marina how did you do that?" "Do what Master Shippo?" "Fox boy means at the spring how did you make the water heal you?" Koyasha was clearly annoyed at her ignorance. "I wish I could tell you but I'm not really sure how I do it. But I do know I can only do it in natural springs.I took a trip to a hot spring for the first time early this year that was when I first discovered I had the power to heal my self." "So I'm guessing there is some kind of spiritual power that comes from them." "I'm very tired Master Shippo is there some where I can rest for the night?" "I'm sorry of coarse right this way." They walked into a bed room where a pallet already laid. "Isn't this your bed Master Shippo?" Shippo smiled "Not to night it's not." Koyasha followed the two in the room. Shippo turned around and left. Koyasha still stood in the room. "Here you might need these." She reached for her clothes. "One question though." She stopped and looked at him. "What are these for?" He dangles her braw and panties in the air. Her face flushed red. "That's none of your business!" and she snatched the articles of clothing away from him. Koyasha seemed startled to here her yell at him and left. ("Stupid Koyasha he probably watched me take them off.") She pouted as she got into bed. ("I guess in a sense we're even now. I did kind of see him but he doesn't have any decency. And I didn't want him to see me. But I guess in his own way he did complement me. 'Well her body isn't lacking anything, despite her poor health.' . But still they both saw me and I'm still upset with them.") She covered over her still red face and went to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ahh done! Well done with this Chapter anyway.  
  
I know it was a little racy but not gratuitously detailed so still falls under pg13  
  
At least I hope. (Laughs nervously)  
  
Anyway next chapter coming soon ... Haven't thought of a name yet so...  
  
Chapter Five...um..um... 'What about the jewel of four souls?'  
  
Thank you for staying with me there is still more to come. 


	6. The feather sword and Koyasha him self

Ok so here is the news I have been on this righting frenzy lately so  
  
I'm trying to use it to my advantage and get a lot done on Inuyasha Beyond the Skin..  
  
So last time I thought about maybe naming the next chapter 'What about the jewel of four  
  
Souls' but instead I thought 'Koyasha himself' would be more interesting. Or at least fit  
  
The theme of the chapter a little better but then again two major events happen so I'm  
  
Torn between tittles soooooo  
  
Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha and this story is of my own demise based off of the  
  
story of Inuyasha  
  
Borrring! Let's get on with the chapter!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha Beyond the Skin Chapter Five 'The feather sword and Koyasha him self'  
  
Marina awoke to a chill morning air creeping across the floor. She rubbed her eyes sat up and stretched. She looked over at her clothes she had laid next to a pile of books. "I hope I can remember hot to tie the obi." She took off her kimono picked up her panties and put them on then reached for her braw. The door to the room slid open, "Good morning Master Shippo!" The boy's eyes looked like grape fruits gaping out of his head. She squealed covered her chest with on arm and threw a book with the other. Koyasha happened to be walking by as the boy slammed shut the door and ran off, the book cam sailing through the screen on the door and smacked Koyasha in the head. He opened the door "What the Hell'd ya do that for!" He stopped and stared. She was trying to latch her braw. She screamed again and grabbed her Kimono to cover her almost naked body. The door slammed shut on Koyasha's head. Shippo stood holding the door closed. Koyasha turned and glared at Shippo. "Why you little!" The two began resting in the hallway, while marina hurried and put on her Kimono. She carefully tied the butterfly bow and felt the creases to make sure it looked right. "I'm glad I watched Riico tie hers the other day. But what will I do about my hair, I didn't bring a brush, or anything else fro that matter." She frowned. She walked over to the door and opened it. Shippo lay on the ground supporting Koyasha who was on top of him. Shippo tugging on Koyasha's ears while Koyasha pulled on Shippo's tail. The two growled at each other then noticed her standing there. Shippo kicked his legs up and threw off Koyasha. Koyasha rolled over and crouched ready to pounce again. Shippo stood up, "Is there anything I can get for you Lady Marina?" "I was just wondering if you had a comb or something I can use on my hair?" "Yes, there should be one in a small basket next to the door that leads outside in there." He pointed back in the room. Koyasha lunged at Shippo knocking him halfway across the hallway. Marina 'sighed' and went to look for the comb. She quickly found it and detangled her hair putting it back up the way it was the day before, in half buns on each side with the rest of her hair hanging loose.  
  
She reemerged to the young boy beating Koyasha over the head. "You leave Master Shippo alone!!" while Koyasha held Shippo up by the tail. "Must you two fight?" Koyasha glared at Marina and dropped Shippo. Shippo rubbed the base of his tail. "Don't you know that hurts!" He yelled angrily at Koyasha. Koyasha spun around and grabbed the young boy by the neck holding him a good two feet off the ground. Marina looked upset "Koyasha you're hurting him. Please set him down." He growled and dropped the boy. "Soft hearted people make me sick." He slid the front door open and walked outside slamming it behind him. The boy coughed "Thank you" Marina kneeled down to the boy. "He didn't hurt you too badly did he?" She lightly touched his neck. "No" he rubbed it a moment a little surprised. "In fact if doesn't even hurt anymore." "What's your name?" "Desu, what's yours?" She smiled cheerfully. "My name is marina" The boy blushed "I'm sorry I walked in on you. I was wondering?" "What's that Desu?" "What were those clothes you were putting on for?" her face turned red and her cheeks puffed up. "That's nothing you should be concerned about!" She said half embarrassed and annoyed, remembering Koyasha asking the same thing the other night.  
  
Shippo watched with amusement. ("At least I get a general idea of what happened this morning. It's my fault he came in. Desu usually wakes me in the morning. It slipped my mind last night. Oh well no harm no fowl.") Marina stood up and the boy grappled around her waist and hugged her nuzzling his face against her chest. "You're so nice I like you Big Sister!" Shippo Frogged his head. "Ouch!" "Don't get too attached Desu." Shippo's eyes were slanted. Desu stepped back nervously laughing "Ok she's spoken for I get the hint." She stood puzzled by the situation. ("Why did Master Shippo get so mad?") Koyasha opened the door sniffing the air walked in and sat down at the table. Shippo laughed ("Still lead by his stomach. I guess there are some things that the jewel will never change about him.") "Desu would you get breakfast for us?" Desu crept sideways still noting Shippo's annoyed expression, then ran off to the kitchen, "Sorry about that he's just a kid after all." "Sorry about what? Oh you mean his behavior; I have a little brother back home he is very loving like Desu." "Loving, there is a little bit of difference in intentions between them I'm sure." He said under his breath. "That's for sure." Koyasha commented. "For sure about what?" Marina inquired. "Don't worry about it." Shippo laughed, urging her into the table. Desu carried in the dishes. "Thank you as always for you help" Desu smiled and left turning around for a last look at the strange girl before he closed the door.  
  
Marina nibbled at some rice and fish while the two men filled their stomachs. Shippo looked worried, "Why don't you eat more?" "Food just isn't important to me. I've never had an appetite to speak of." She pushed her plate aside and sipped her tea. "I still think you should eat more. It's not healthy to starve yourself." Marina looked sad ("Does everyone have to lecture me on my eating habits. At least Koyasha doesn't") Koyasha pushed the food back in front of her "Eat!" ("Ugh not him too!!") The two sat like sentries waiting for her to finish or at least eat a little more. She sat unhappily nibbling. She ate half of what was put in front of her and felt ill, it was the first time in years she had actually filled her stomach. Shippo eyed her suspiciously. "If I eat anymore I'm going to throw up." "Ok then I guess you're done." He picked up the food and went to go clean the dishes. "You two are mean" She grumbled lying down on the floor holding her stomach. "The last time I ate that much was when I binged on Cheese cake." "What's cheese cake?" Shipp entered the room and replied in unison with Koyasha. She leaned her head to the side so she could see the two young men. "If I can ever get the ingredients from back in my time I'll make it for you two." The two men looked at each other. "But coffee cheese cake is the best." She stuck out her tong "I'm making myself sick thinking about food" Shippo and Koyasha couldn't help but laugh at her. "I've never met someone who hated eating before." Shippo choked out.  
  
Marina watched them ("They have to have been good friends; they even find the same things funny. It's so nice to know Koyasha has a friend. Since he obviously doesn't seem to like me as one.") Marina started laughing at herself. The situation was so stupid it was funny. Koyasha let out a heavy exhale. "Let's go" He stood up and waited for Marina to follow. "Yes, Koyasha." She lifted up waited a moment then stood. "So soon, but you jus arrived. I've be happy to have both of you stay with me." "We're leaving." Koyasha was agitated. "If we hope to find the jewel we must go." "The jewel, you mean it's been stolen?" ("Damn that girl, why did she have to say anything, now they'll be no getting rid of him!") Koyasha's face was dark and angry. "Then that settles it I'm coming with you." "No you're not fox boy!" "Try and stop me Koyasha!" the two were at each others throats again. ("I guess I'm going to be playing mediator for these two from now on.") She sighed. She smiled thinking about all the new adventures she'd have with her two new friends. She opened the door and looked out into the morning mist. "Today will be a good day. It's a shame I don't have my diary to write down all my experiences to tell my friends about."  
  
Desu was on his way back to Shippo's home and ran when he saw her come out. "Are you leavening already big sister?" "Yes, it's time we have to move on." "Will you be back?" "May be in the future." "Do you promise?" Her eyes widened in surprise ("Everyone wants me to promise but a promise is so sacred. It would kill me to break one.") "I can't promise Desu but I'll try my best." She leaned down and hugged Desu. He pulled away and tried to wipe away the tears in his eyes. Marina smiled cheerfully. "If you cry over every girl who leaves you're in for a lot of heart ach." "But I want you to stay." Desu reminded her of her own brother when she left back in the states. ("Be brave now. I won't be gone that long. I promise I'll come back." That's right Spencer I promised, didn't I?") A tear rolled down her cheek "I can't promise Desu. But I'll try." She repeated. Shippo and Koyasha glance over from their stand off as she kissed Desu's cheek. Veins popped out in Shippo's neck and forehead. "Be good now, and watch out for others." She stood up and walked over to Shippo and Koyasha who both looked annoyed and angry. "Are we leaving now?" They both shouted 'Yes', stomping off towards the woods. Shippo yelled back, "Desu watch things for me." "Are you going too?" Shippo glance a smile to him. "Yeah, I'll be gone a while." "Ok Master Shippo!" Desu waved good bye to the three as they disappeared into the woods. Marina walked a few passes behind Koyasha and Shippo.  
  
"Why are you still following us!?" Koyasha finally barked a half an hour later. Marina lagged behind just barely keeping the two in sight. "Because I'm going to help get the jewel of four souls back to where it belongs!" His eyes slanted at Koyasha as he spoke. "Need I remind you I'm going to get the jewel!? It's not going back to my parents!" The two were up in each others faces again. Marina caught up to them and continued walking past, right between them. They stared as she walked on. "Just where do you think you're going girl?" She didn't turn around, "You two have no problem catching up to me so I'm going to walk until I'm not able." "Oh" They continued their argument over the jewel.  
  
She walked on looking up at the sun sparkling through the trees above her. The beams were warm against her skin. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. A Faint odor caught her nose. She opened her eyes, and looked around. "I know that smell." The aroma was faint but sweet. She heard soft singing. "Where is that coming from?" She stepped off the path and walked deeper into the woods the singing grew louder. A medium sized waterfall stood flowing out of nowhere into a large pool of water. The sun light perfectly hit the water making it shimmer with silver and gold. A woman with almond brown hair like her own lay next to the water sweeping it with her fingers, singing a song. Her head and feet bobbed with the tune. Marina walked closer the women didn't seem to notice her although she only stood a few yards away. The Woman opened her eyes and stopped singing. Her eyes were blue like marina's the woman looked up at her it was like staring into a mirror that showed your adult self. The woman smiled and disappeared. Marina knelt beside the water and looked in, it was just her reflection; but something white caught her eye. She blinked and a single white feather floated down landing on the pool of water. She picked it up between her fingers and it disappeared. She stood up the fain smell from earlier tainted to a smell of rotting flesh. "Was I lured by a demon?!" she turned around there was nothing. She looked back at the pool it was a pool of blood. She looked down at her fingers that had touched the water, they were red. She screamed as fanged bat creatures emerged from the pool of blood and surrounded her. The waterfall that had looked so enchanting was now a hideous statue with blood flowing from its mouth. "What luck my brothers a young girl has come to offer herself to us."  
  
Koyasha heard the faint scream and bolted with Shippo tagging behind rubbing his sore tail. "Stupid girl, why'd you have to go and find trouble?" "I hope Marina-chan is alright." The smell of death hit their senses; the two had to cover their noses to block out its overpowering odor. "Geeze even a human should be able to smell this." Koyasha's ear twitched and they ran off the path. He just had her in view when a hoard of the demon's attacked him and Shippo. "So madden how shall you die. Should we slice you neck, wrists, or just tear you limb from limb we wont kill you before this, the blood of humans in pain has a much more delightful taste. We have not had such a tender morsel as you in a while. He examined her neck. Marina longed for something even that pathetic feather if only she had a weapon. She felt something in her hand. It was not too heavy but felt hard. She didn't care what it was it was a weapon now. She gripped it and smacked it across the ring leaders' neck his head was too hard to reach for her to make a decent blow. The demon's face was hideous with terror his eyes rolled back as his head dropped off followed by his body falling to the ground the blood in his body siphoned out onto the ground while his body shriveled up cracked and turned to powder.  
  
Her actions seemed to enrage the others seeing his death. Her eyes where blurred with desperation. A demon lunged at her; she spun around with her new weapon. The demon split in half along its stomach screeching in pain. Several others attacked. Losing limbs as they attempted to kill her. Her adrenalin was pumping now she wouldn't die without taking all of them with her. One wearing all blue grabbed the arm she was swinging with he was all that was left he had to die. "I won't let you, have it!" "Hey, wake up! Marina Stop!!" Tears flowed from her eyes she dropped her guard and buried her face into Koyasha's chest, sobbing. Shippo smacked one of the demon's with a stick knocking it's head clean off, just because it twitched its body deteriorated like the rest. The short sword she had held dropped to the ground. ("Koyasha is that him? Did he call me by my name?) She fell unconscious. Shippo examined the sword. The handle was ivory carved with cranes; the blade itself had a hair splitting edge. Shippo only saw this because a leave fell against it and was cut in half. The hand guard was unique it had white gold feathers etched and molded to the metal. But all in all the basic design was obviously Japanese.  
  
Koyasha leaned her against a tree "Useless girl, we wouldn't have even had to battle those pathetic Vampire demons if she hadn't wandered off." "Look at that Koyasha" Shippo pointed to the short sword sticking out of the ground. He picked it up and it disappeared he opened his hand and a single white feather lay in his palm. Koyasha snarled "It's enchanted." Shippo took the feather an tucked it under Marina's obi, the spot glowed and then extended out to the sword with a sheath of white ivory and decorative white gold feathers wherever cranes were not etched. "Enchanted is right the sword is only loyal to her." "Or just humans" Koyasha added with destine. "That's possible too. So where are we going anyway Koyasha?" "'We', there is no 'we' Shippo! The girl and I are going on to the hunter's village." "Then you'd better take me, because those hunters will kill you thinking they're saving her. They know me at least with me you have a chance." Shippo challenged him with a half smile. "I can easily get past the hunters but getting the information I want will be difficult. You may prove to be useful. So come along if you must." Koyasha picked Marina up on his back. The sword tight at her side, and they went on destined for the hunters village. The trip would take at least another day.  
  
Koyasha felt edgy the closer the sun came to the horizon. Marina opened her eyes near sun down, a little disoriented to her surroundings. Her worry subsided when she felt Koyasha's soft hair against her face. ("He's carrying me again. Shippo's still with us too.") Koyasha felt her head turn to the side. He turned his head to see her in his peripheral vision; she was staring at the sun set. ("Does she always stare at the setting sun? Come to think of it her eyes even opened for a moment when she was unconscious the first day I met her to look out the window at the sunset. What's so special about the sunset?") "Can you walk girl!" "I'll try." She said faintly. She wobbled a few steps and fell. "I think we'll rest here for the night." Shippo said helping her to a comfortable place to sit. The sun was just starting to sink into the horizon. She watched intently at the horizon even though it was hidden by trees, it was as though she could see right through them to the setting sun. "Koyasha, can I talk to you privately?" Koyasha seemed glittery looking for a place to run. He grumbled but followed Shippo into the woods. "Girl you better still be here when I get back!" She nodded side tracks by the sky's beauty.  
  
"I know what day it is. Just the way you're acting is enough to give it away." Koyasha's eyes were cold the seemed to be trying to kill Shippo without the body's cooperation. "Listen she won't understand, get away from her. It will hurt her to see you." "What are you planning on doing keeping her away from me, so I can't find the jewel!?" Koyasha grabbed Shippo's neck and held him above the ground. "I'm not worried a bout the jewel right now!" "Like hell you're not!" "She's a good person don't you think she's been through enough at your blood soaked hands!" Shippo squirmed under his tightening grasp. The suns last rays disappeared. Koyasha trembled, the ears on top of his head sunk back into his head while human ears grew instead. Shippo felt the sharp point of Koyasha's nails slowly go away. "Damn you father!" Koyasha screamed into the night air as the last of his silver hair that gave the appearance of dark gray disappeared, making his hair black. His cold yellow eyes deepened into a dark brown. By all matters of appearance he looked human. He set down Shippo. "I'm sorry Shippo.I understand what you mean. I'll stay away from her." His eyes were sad and remorseful. ("This is the Koyasha I knew.") Shippo smiled and walked back to the camp sight. ("How could I do that to her I'm so ashamed.") Koyasha was sad he jumped up in a tree and watched the evening stars. "It may be the only time a have to undo wrongs but it would hurt those I care for more to know that I do care. Damn this jewel that plagues me!" Shippo came back to the camp to find Marina had already started a fire and was cooking. "Where is Koyasha?" "He's in a mood again, he won't be back tonight." She nodded. "Is the food done?" "Yes, I'm very tired. Do you mind if I go to sleep?" "No, of coarse not, good night." ("Good with her asleep they'll be no chance of them meeting.") Shippo smiled to himself. Shippo ate and went to sleep.  
  
Marina's eyes popped open when she was sure Shippo was asleep. She took off her socks and sandals to tread softly on the ground and not wake him. ("I have to thank Koyasha for today. It doesn't feel right to go o sleep with things unsaid.") She tiptoed off into the woods making little noise. She walked softly through the woods trying to see but with no moon it was quite dark. She came to a clearing and saw a faint figure in the trees. "Koyasha is that you?" Her soft voice called into the darkness. The figure jumped down and stood a few yards from her. "You shouldn't have come here." It was his voice, but it had no malice or anger. He stepped forward into the faint light of the clearing in the trees. She stepped back a little afraid. "You're not Koyasha." She said with a waver in her voice. "Please look at my chest and tell me I'm not." She could see the purple glow of the evil jewel of four soles in his chest. "What happened to you?" "It's the new moon, because I'm only partial demon I turn human when my body is not pulled by the phases of the moon. Meaning when there is no moon in the night sky I turn human for that night." "But you're not acting like yourself...Sorry that's none of my business." She looked sad waiting for him to scream at her. "I'm sorry Marina, for the way I've treated you. I'm just glad I didn't kill you. Please forgive me; I know I don't deserve your kindness." Her heart beat hard in her chest. Koyasha felt the beat change in his own. She could have melted Koyasha was being kind to her not only that but he was apologizing, he even said her name!  
  
"I don't care about any of that Koyasha." "You can't fool me you know." He patted his chest ."I have a built in lie detector." His gentle eyes melted through her cautious nature towards him. She could feel herself blushing, tears filled her eyes. How long would this last, couldn't it last forever, Why did he have to be so kind after all the cruelty? She couldn't stand it any longer she sobbed tears pored from her eyes. Koyasha stepped closer to her pulling her in to his arms. She willingly fell in his arms those arms she'd longed for tenderness from. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have let you see me this way. But when I saw you there I couldn't let you believe I was just a monster." "I never believed that!" She flung her head from side to side. A gentle breeze blew her hair. He lifted up her chin. "You're supposed to smile, I'm not being a jerk remember." He playfully winked to her. "Go on back to the camp site. You need to get some rest for tomorrow's journey." She snuggled in closer to him "Please can't I stay with you, I'm not tired. Please just a little longer." It hurt him so much to see her like this. Was she starving for his kindness this much, she had to know the truth why he was so different on the new moon. "I hungered for the strength this jewel would give me if I let it. When I was born the jewel split in halve, one half went to my heart the other stayed dormant. My parents feared they hadn't sealed the jewel properly. When my sister Fujiko was born they were afraid the other half would go to her but it remained in the shrine. My longing for the power of the jewel to be stronger than my father kept growing slowly the jewel consumed me. I didn't see it until it was too late the stop it. I was consumed by its evil. When I become human on the new moon is the only time the jewel loses its power over me."  
  
Marina looked up at him. "That's why there is such a difference?" He nodded. "Isn't there anything you can do to remove the jewel? He shook his head, "My parents tried, I was too weak there was just too much damage for my demon blood to heal. So they were forced to put the jewel back in me to save my life." "I could heal you!" Koyasha shook his head. "I've seen how much it takes out of you to heal.It would kill you to succeed." Her face grew very sad for she knew it was true. She heard a rustling in the woods and turned around. Shippo stood looking very hurt. She pushed away from Koyasha her face was bright red. ("What was I thinking I knew this would hurt him if he saw me with Koyasha like this. But Koyasha is never like this. Who do I care for more do I love Koyasha, or Shippo? Do I even love either of them? Is this some pathetic high school crush?") Marina was so confused. Should she explain the reason she came to Koyasha? "It's ok Shippo I was just explaining about the jewel." Shippo never thought he'd feel such hatred towards anyone as he felt towards Koyasha right now. "That's not true and you know it Koyasha!" Marina backed away against a tree. "Are you that jealous Shippo? What if it isn't true should that be any of your business!" The two lunged at each other. This was no play fight they were fighting for real.Marina couldn't stand ruining a friendship like there's she couldn't stand being the reason for a fight. It was her fault wasn't it if she'd never have came none of this would have happened. "You two are so stupid, fighting over a girl who doesn't love either of you!" She ran off into the woods any where was good, anywhere but here. Did she lie was this true what she said, she didn't know I'll she knew was she had to get away from them to clear her head. The men stopped fighting and stared in disbelief was what she said true? "We have to find her." Shippo nodded they took off into the woods after her.  
  
Shippo stepped down on a wet spot on the ground. He felt the ground were these tears? He looked at his fingers they were dark. "Blood, is this hers?" Her feet hurt from running she couldn't breath but she wouldn't stop running. "I have to get away from them." Koyasha felt the warm blood under his feet and followed. She ran through a stream starting to slip but kept going. Nothing was far enough, no she could feel them behind her. ("Please just leave me alone. I can't face either of you right now. I'm too confused I'd rather face a demon then you two right now.") Why did her wishes always have a nasty way of coming true? She smacked into a large demon chewing on a human leg that was half rotten. Spikes stuck out along his back, his hair was gnarled and red and a vicious spiked tail swished back and forth with excitement. "Fresh human meat I haven't had that in some time. Come here little girl!" Shippo started running faster "Did you here that!" "Barely" Koyasha picked up his speed too the two darted through the trees. Marina ran behind a tree as the demon struck for her. The tree lopped off sending leaves flying all around. "Quit hiding woman I'll get you no matter where you go to!" The tickle was back with a vengeance she started coughing blood pored from her lips. "I can hear you." The demon taunted shoving aside a tree. She struggled to stand but fell short her feet felt like they had run through coals. She didn't notice till then that they had been bleeding the whole time she had been running. ("I remember I stepped on something sharp but I kept running. Of all the times for this to happen") she was still coughing. A puddle of blood was forming in front of her. ("I wish I hadn't run away!") She felt the evil demon looming over her. Was this it was it the end? "I'm sorry I broke my promise Spencer. I guess this is as far as I can help you Koyasha." She closed her eyes expecting to feel claws digging into her.  
  
"Don't think you're getting out of you're promise to me that easily." Koyasha grabbed her and rolled with her on the ground dodging the demon's assault. Shippo came down hard on the demons head with a stick. "We're not through talking to her yet. So why don't you just back off!" Shippo nodded to Koyasha. Koyasha ran off carrying Marina like a small child in his arms. ("Everyone is always having to save me, why did I have to be born so weak!?") Koyasha carried her back to the stream. "Wait here we'll come back and get you. Don't you dare try and go off on your own!" Koyasha was angry, but was it at her? ("I hurt them both very deeply, I know that now. I shouldn't have said what I did to them. I know now that I didn't mean it but it sounded like I did. I care for them both a great deal I can't show one attention more than the other; from now on I can only be friends with them.") Koyasha returned clutching his side while Shippo limped. "Are you alright Lady Marina?" "Thank you both. He would have killed me if you two hadn't come." Her voice was very faint. She was soaking her feet in the stream. A light cloud of red came from them every so often. They smiled to her. She smiled back, there was no more animosity for each other the two were genuinely relieved she wasn't hurt too badly. ("They don't even seem angry with each other any more. This can work we can be just friends. We will look out for each other. I guess I don't have to say Master before Shippo's name now")  
  
Koyasha picked her up piggy back and they headed back to the camp. "Shippo is your leg hurt badly?" He shook his head. "Are you ok Koyasha?" "Yeah I'll be fine by morning." "I think what you mean is your wound will be fine by morning." Koyasha smiled, "This is true." The two laughed. Marina smiled, ("They must be good friends to let a fight like earlier remain in the past.") Marina began humming 'Chang the world' to herself. "I've never heard that tune before, what is it?" Koyasha inquired. "Just a happy song." She smiled poking his cheek. "What are the words?" Shippo chirped in.  
  
Japanese Romanji Lyrics:  
  
I want to change the world  
  
kaze wo kakenukete nanimo osorezu ni  
  
ima yuuki to egao no KAKERA daite  
  
Change my mind  
  
jounetsu tayasazu ni takanaru mirai e  
  
te wo nobaseba kagayakeru hazu sa  
  
It's wonderland  
  
hai-iro no sora no kanata nanika oite kita  
  
kimi wa mayoi nagara  
  
sagashi-tsudzukeru  
  
kimi no kokoro furuete'ta asu no mienai yo  
  
nanimo shinjirarezu mimi wo fusagu  
  
kimi ni deaeta toki hontou no ibasho mitsuketa  
  
nanigenai yasashisa ga koko ni atte  
  
bokura mezameru  
  
I want to change the world  
  
nido to mayowanai kimi to iru mirai  
  
katachi doreba doko made mo toberu sa  
  
Change my mind  
  
jounetsu tayasazu ni shiranai ashita e  
  
tsubasa hiroge hanabatakeru hazu sa  
  
It's wonderland  
  
bokura wa onaji sekai wo oyogi-tsudzukete'ru  
  
tagai no negai e todoku hi made  
  
minna onaji fuan kakaete sasaeaeru yo  
  
tachidomaru shunkan ni mitsumete'ru  
  
kono basho ni iru  
  
I want to change the world  
  
kono te hanasazu ni mimamoru hitomi wo  
  
uketometara nandatte dekiru hazu  
  
Change my mind  
  
hitori ni sasenai minna koko ni iru  
  
donna koto mo tsukinukete ikou  
  
It's wonderland  
  
I want to change the world  
  
kaze wo kakenukete nanimo osorezu ni  
  
ima yuuki to egao no KAKERA daite  
  
Change my mind  
  
jounetsu tayasazu ni takanaru mirai e  
  
te wo nobaseba kagayakeru hazu sa  
  
It's wonderland  
  
Translation to the words I want to change the world  
  
Piercing through the gales, unafraid of anything,  
  
Now I hold my courage and pieces of my smile  
  
Change my mind  
  
If we reach out to the soaring future  
  
without losing our passion, we'll be able to shine,  
  
It's wonderland  
  
You've left something in the far reaches of the grey sky,  
  
and you keep on searching  
  
as you wander.  
  
In the night when your heart shook, and I can't see tomorrow  
  
I can't believe anything, and close my ears.  
  
When I met you, I found my true place in life.  
  
An innocent kindness is right here.  
  
And so we awaken...  
  
I want to change the world  
  
I won't hesitate again. If I can shape a future with you,  
  
then I can fly anywhere.  
  
Change my mind  
  
I can spread my wings and fly towards the unknown future  
  
without losing my passion.  
  
It's wonderland  
  
We keep swimming the same world  
  
until the day we reach our dreams.  
  
All of us bear the same worries  
  
When you stop and look, I'll be right here  
  
gazing at you.  
  
I want to change the world  
  
If you accept my gaze as I watch over you  
  
and don't let go of my hand, I can do anything.  
  
Change my mind  
  
I won't let you be alone. Everyone is here.  
  
Let's pierce our way through whatever may happen.  
  
It's wonderland  
  
I want to change the world  
  
Piercing through the gales, unafraid of anything,  
  
Now I hold my courage and pieces of my smile  
  
Change my mind  
  
If we reach out to the soaring future  
  
without losing our passion, we'll be able to shine.  
  
It's wonderland  
  
She sang the song to them as they walked back to camp. The two seemed as pleased and content with the song as she was. It fit, they would always be together.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Finally! So this one was a little lengthy the song mainly did that .  
  
Anyway I hope you enjoyed it I wrote this chapter out this weekend when I  
  
wasn't too busy in any case I'm taking a break till I can write the next chapter  
  
Knowing me that won't be too long with this writing kick I've been on lately  
  
So anyway Chapter Six coming soon! 


	7. Marina gets angry?

Told you it wouldn't be too long readers!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.sad but true.  
  
I'm thinking this Fanfic will be running for a while..not sure yet?  
  
Anyway on with the next chapter.  
  
Inuyasha Beyond the Skin Chapter Six 'Marina gets angry?'  
  
They arrived back at camp. Half the night was already spent. Shippo and Koyasha sat and carried on joking about things they had heard and life in general. Shippo yawned and lay down to sleep. Koyasha could feel the sun getting closer it wouldn't be long now. Marina was still awake; she had been listening unable to sleep. She rolled over Koyasha was watching her. "You're still awake?" "I couldn't sleep I told you earlier I wasn't tired." He nodded. "The sun's going to come up soon isn't it?" "Yeah, it won't be long." He looked up at the sky it looked a dark blue. She sat up brushing the hair from her eyes. "I'm sorry for getting the two of you in that fight." "The demon, he wasn't any problem." "That's not exactly what I meant." She said sheepishly. "That was inevitable it's just good it ended in a draw." He smiled but she could see it upset him to remember. Little did she know the fight didn't stop after she ran away. The wounds they had received were not from the demon at all.  
  
************** (Flash back)  
  
Koyasha returned to the battle dodging the demon's tail as it lashed out fro min. He broke off a limb and brought it across the demon's knees with a 'crack!' The demon fell hard on the ground. He spun around as the demon slammed him against a tree. Shippo jumped down putting all his force onto the demon's extended arm that held Koyasha. The bones cracked and protruded out, cutting through the demons flesh. "Mangy Demon half!" The demon swung with the uninjured arm knocking Shippo to the side. Koyasha moved from the tree and struck the demons head. "Got a problem with half demons!?" Shippo jumped up as the demon went down and smacked him across the neck with his fist. His hand went strait through the demon's neck. The demon made and awful gurgling sound and fell dead.  
  
Koyasha threw his weapon to the side. Shippo glared at him. "This isn't over Koyasha!" Koyasha cracked his knuckles. "Shall we!" The two jumped at each other. "You're crazy thinking she loves you!" Shippo screamed, punching Koyasha in the face while Koyasha brought his knee up into Shippo's gut. "She came to me didn't she!?" Koyasha dodged another punch dropping down and side sweeping Shippo. Shippo's feet where knocked out from under him. "She's a kind person she probably wanted to thank you for earlier!" Shippo jumped off a tree and to the side as Koyasha struck for him again. Koyasha's fist imbedded into the tree. "So what if she did? I told her to leave and she wanted to stay!" Shippo landed and fell, Koyasha had nailed his leg harder then he originally thought. Koyasha came down on him from up above. Shippo somersaulted aside and kicked Koyasha's side, cracking his lower rib. Koyasha flipped around holding his side. They stood at a stand off, staring at each other. "It's not our choice is it?" Shippo said with a defeated loom in his voice. He stared at the ground. "It won't do us any good to fight over her, that's for certain." Koyasha dropped his guard closed his eyes and walked over to Shippo. Koyasha opened his eyes and held out his free hand. Shippo took his hand in his own. "Friends?" Koyasha smiled and winked "Was there ever a doubt?" Shippo returned the friendly smile. The headed back to the stream Shippo limping while Koyasha held his side.  
  
***************  
  
Koyasha stared into her eyes even in the faint light her innocent eyes glowed with a rare kindness such as he had never seen before not even in his mother. Marina thought about earlier and lightly blushed. But she couldn't fall in love with either of them; she had to be just friends from now on. It wouldn't be that hard, right? She would remove all doubt in her mind by asking a personal question, that's what had to be done. "Koyasha were you two fighting over me earlier?" she asked with a little waver in her voice. His eyes avoided hers "Don't be crazy he was just mad you ran off." Koyasha seemed agitated. "Crazy right, I knew I was just imagining it." She said with sadness in her voice. ("What's wrong with me shouldn't I be happy? I don't want them to have those kinds of feelings for me right?") "Marina, would you teach me that tune you sang earlier?" She looked up surprised. ("Doesn't he know that song is kind of a love song? I don't know why I sang it earlier?") "You don't have to if you don't want to." She shook her head vigorously. "Its fine I would be happy to teach it to you." She smiled to him and began singing the notes. She did a little then he would mimic, he had a very pleasant voice to listen to.  
  
It was very light ("Any moment know") "Marina" she stopped humming. "What is it?" "I want you to know I'm remembering you when I hum this song" "What are you talking about?" "When we were alone together." Her face blushed. Remembering how she had felt so safe in his arms. "Koyasha this sound almost like good bye?" "For now it is." The sun peaked over the mountains. His ears grew back, his hair returned to a dark gray as the silver returned, his dagger nails grew back, and his cold yellow eyes faded back in. His face was dark and twisted once again with hatred. "Don't read too much into it girl." He said with disgust, walking off into the woods. She sat there tormented by his words. ("Was that a way of saying he likes me or is he just wanting me to know that part of him is still in there somewhere? But he changed so quickly back to the old Koyasha which one do I listen to?") A little while later she heard the tune being hummed by a familiar voice. Koyasha returned holding a dead pig and threw it in front of her. "Damn it, I can't get this blasted tune out of my head!" She lightly giggled with a big smile on her face. ("So that's what he meant.") "What are you laughing about girl!? Get cooking!" She was in a pleasant mood his negative energy wasn't going to get to her today. Nothing could spoil today. Last night had been too wonderful. She was already counting the days till she would see the human Koyasha again.  
  
She sat cooking the food still smiling. "What's with you today girl, today's no different then yesterday!" Shippo awoke to the smell of food. He saw Marina's happy face which put him in an immediate good mood as well. "Did I miss something this morning?" "Great I was hoping you were dead." Shippo 'sighed' "Back to normal I can see." Koyasha's nose curled while his eyes slanted. "At least I only have to put up with that one night every thirty one days." "Not so lucky for us though." Shippo said to the side. Koyasha ignored him for a change. He always hated fighting on an empty stomach. He'd get even for the comment later. They ate forcing Marina to eat her fill as well. She grumbled but ate it. They picked up their belongings and left Shippo and Koyasha traded off caring her since her feet were still injured. They fought several lesser demons drawn by the jewel and killed them with ease. Marina stood by a tree holding her sword in case of attack. All the while wondering how she came to own it. On occasions Koyasha would hum the familiar tune and get agitated yelling, "I can't get this god forsaken tune out of his head!" The group made better time then they expected to they reached the hunters village a few hours before sun down.  
  
Koyasha set down Marina she winced in pain from her feet but remembered the injuries Shippo and Koyasha had received. They both seemed unaffected today. The guards at the door stood ready. "It's a demon!" Several more came running out Sango among them. She squinted her eyes. "Is that you Shippo!?" "Yeah Sango can we come up?!" He wave to her. "Come on up!" The three walked up Marina had to repeatedly lean on Shippo as she would fall. Sango came running to them. "Hey are you ok?" She looked into the girls blue eyes. Marina nodded, Sango looked to the side. "Ko-Yasha!" She jumped back and threw her giant boomerang. Koyasha wasn't expecting the attack the boomerang hit him dead on spraying blood out as it hit the front opening of his coat. Koyasha yelled out grabbing the weapon and throwing it to the side. Anger filled Marina's eyes. They went white with rage; she tore away from Shippo and pulled her sword. She charged for Sango who was unprepared. Several of the hunters threw spears and shot arrows at her. She sliced them to the side not taking her eyes from Sango. Sango's eyes filled with fear, was this the end to be killed by a wounded .. Well was she human or demon? Miroku blocked her sword with his staff buckling under the pressure. He held his ground on his knees. The other hunters threw another barrage of weapons at her. Shippo ran up and knocked them to the side. "Stop fighting her, she's not a demon!"  
  
Marina's eyes were cold. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!!" A defining wind came from her and blasted Miroku to the side. Her eyes were still fixed on Sango. She flipped around her sword so the blade was to her arm and charged. Four children varying in age holding weapons ran in front of Sango. "We won't let you kill our mother demon!" "Demon?" She stopped in her tracks. Her eyes softened again and tears flowed from them. "I'm not a demon." She fell to her knees and dropped her short sword and stared at her hands. They were trembling. Had her temper finally shown what she was capable of? Her socks began to turn red, they were bleeding again. She had completely forgotten the pain. The young demon hunters started to run in on her. She didn't notice she kept staring at her hands; she reached down and touched the sword. Her body fell helplessly to the ground. "Children Stop!!" Miroku yelled as they prepared to strike. The four looked up, "Yes father" They said in unison dropping there guard. Miroku picked himself up and walked over to Marina the life was gone from her eyes. It reminded him of when Kagome had lost her sole. She breathed faintly, but her heart beat fast and strong.  
  
Koyasha staggered holding his chest which dripped blood. "Sango you Bitch! I wasn't even attacking!" "Ko-Yasha who freed you!?" "The same girl who just tried to kill you." Shippo crouched next to Miroku. "She's very beautiful." Shippo smacked Miroku up side the head. "You're married Miroku don't even think about it." He rubbed his head. "No need to get violent it was just an observation." Koyasha walked forward several hunters surrounded him. "Sango get your dogs off me." Sango nodded them off, they backed away never dropping there guard. Miroku picked Marina up and carried her in the gate. Shippo reached down and picked up Marinas' sword which turned into a white feather under his grasp. Sango walked over and picked up her own weapon watching Koyasha all the while. Koyasha and Shippo followed Miroku in. Shippo was no worry to them but they constantly watched Koyashas' every move. Miroku set her down on a pallet one of the children had lain out in the main room of their home. "Thank you Yoko." The girl smiled and stepped back to stand with her brothers in the corner. "I don't understand what happened to her Miroku?" Shippo looked worried into her eyes that stared off into no where. "I'm not really sure Shippo it's as though she doesn't want to live but her body won't let her die."  
  
("What have I done did I kill anyone? Why did I attack her? She attacked Koyasha not me, but she hurt him. How dare she hurt him? Is he ok, he must be; that jewel won't let him die it feeds off of him the same way he does it. Why is it so dark, did they leave me to die? Is anyone here?" She only heard an echo of her own voice. "I don't want to be alone, please anyone can you here me! Don't leave me behind!" The dark closed in on her, she ran from it. It was close at her heals "I'm sorry I didn't mean to." The dark stopped a few feet from her. "Is this the indecision of my own heart?" Faint images of people she knew faded in and out. Shippo and Koyasha appeared in front of her. "Shippo .Koyasha, have you come for me?" Shippo smiled and disappeared. "Shippo come back!" Koyasha still stood in the dark with her, he looked at her his yellow eyes seemed sad. "Koyasha will you stay?" He nodded and smiled. "Sing the song to me." She nodded and began singing.)  
  
They stared as she faintly mouthed something; it became stronger till she was saying words then a tune became apparent with the words. She was singing, she was singing the same song from the night before. Koyasha stood in the corner he closed his eyes and began humming along with the tune ("Is she alright, I wonder if her sole is gone?") He thought to himself oblivious to what was going on. The others didn't know what was stranger, her lifelessly singing or the fact Koyasha was humming the tune along with her singing? Koyasha slowly started singing the words to the song with her. Both seemed oblivious to the world. "What is this strange song?" Sango inquired. Shippo seemed agitated with Koyasha about something. "I don't know she sang it to us last night that was the first time I ever heard it." She started in with a new verse, "Although I don't remember this part of it." Koyasha continued singing with her.  
  
(She smiled to him "He has learned the words." The darkness began to fade they stood in a field covered in wild flowers. Sakura petals surrounded them lightly falling from the sky. She looked around. "It's time to leave Marina" "So soon but it's so nice?" He nodded. She closed her eyes, "Next time you can sing it to me ok." She smiled. "Koyasha, is this our song?" He disappeared smiling at her.)  
  
She stopped singing and the feeling in her eyes returned. Koyasha stopped as well. His eyes opened and looked over at her. She sat up and met his gaze. "Thank you" He looked at her like she was crazy, "For what?" She smiled and looked around her. "I'm very sorry about earlier." She stood up despite Shippo's protest. She walked over to Koyasha and looked at his wound. "Will you be ok or do you need help?" She pulled aside the folds of his Kimono to reveal his wound, which still bled. Koyasha was annoyed by her. "I'm fine!" He slapped her hands away. "No you're not! Now quit being stubborn!" She pulled the Kimono aside and forced her hand against his wound. "OOOWWW!!!!!" He fell down, and she pulled her hand away. "I'm sorry but you made me do it the hard way." He punched his fist into the floor. "Damn it don't do that again!!" His eyes burned with anger. The pain returned to her feet and she fell down. ("This is strange I don't feel faint; is my healing power growing stronger?") The others watched puzzled by her actions. "Mother look", the oldest boy who looked to be about sixteen pointed at Koyashas exposed chest. Sango and Miroku stared, he was completely healed, not even the jewel could heal that fast. "Did she do that?" "Yes," Shippo said faintly. "Some how she has the power to heal people without the aid of medicines." "How strange" Miroku said looking at Marina who was busy pulling off her socks.  
  
Marina looked at her feet. "Still bleeding? I had better bandage these before the tissue tears any more." She turned to the curious group who watched Koyasha still steaming mad and her blatantly ignoring him. "Do you have any bandages I can use?" Sango nodded "Kunio, would you go fetch some?" The youngest boy who looked to be about nine nodded and left. Shippo scratched his head, "Sorry I didn't introduce you before this is Lady Marina." "Are you human?" She nodded to Sango. "I've never seen that kind of strength from a human girl before. Few demons can knock Miroku aside like you did." Miroku nodded in agreement. Marina looked down at her side. The sword was not there. "Did any of you pick up my sword?" "Yeah I have it right here." He pulled out the white feather, with the others looking at him like he was crazy. He walked over to her and dropped the feather in her hand. When the feather landed it glowed and extended back out to her sword. The others were astonished, as she held it like it was nothing. "May I see that sword of yours?" She held it out to Miroku; he walked over and held his hands out to receive it. She set it in his hands it lightly sliced his palm as she let go. The sword glowed and turned back into a feather. Koyasha found interest in this ("So it isn't loyal to humans either, it really is only loyal to her.") "I'm sorry it's very sharp." She picked the feather back up and it returned to a sword.  
  
"That's very strange" Miroku said clutching his bleeding hand. And you say you're not a demon." "No need to get suspicious Miroku. Inuyasha and I can't hold it either." She held the blade so he could examine the hilt. A very strange sword indeed I've never seen the like to it. It would fetch a fine price if it could be wielded by others." "Miroku!" Shippo scolded. "I couldn't sell his sword, it saved my life." She took it by the hilt and sheathed the sword gripping it remembering it coming to her when she willed for a weapon. ("I'm sorry I tried to commit an act of blind rage with you, I pray it never happens again. I wonder was it you that took me to that darkness? Is there something you wanted me to know?")  
  
*********************  
  
And here I told myself I would take a break.  
  
So much for that plan.shrugs.  
  
Besides I got up early for a change..a rare enough thing..  
  
Any way chapter seven coming soon!! 


	8. What she wouldn't remember

HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!!!  
  
The long and awaited next chapter!!!!  
  
Oh and readers I will personally e-mail you if you'd leave your address with the review  
  
to inform you of when the next chapters are up ok ^.~  
  
I wouldn't want anyone to miss out because they weren't on my e-mail list.  
  
Anyway on with the chapter!!  
  
Disclaimer I don't own InuYasha Rumiko Takahashi does, but we're so thankful to her for bringing it to us!  
  
**************************************************  
  
InuYasha Beyond the Skin Chapter Seven "What she wouldn't remember"  
  
Miroku looked at the fine carving on the sheath. "How did you come by this sword may I ask?" "It came to me actually. I was in dire despair as I was going to be killed and I wished I had a weapon, the sword just appeared in my hand." "That's quite strange." "I thought so, but it lends me its strength when I ask it to." "So it's possible the strength you had, came from your sword and not you? It sounds much like the tetsusaiga." Kunio returned with the bandages and handed them to Marina looking at her longingly. She smiled back at him. Shippou plucked the bandages from her hand agitated at the young hunter. "I'll do that!" Sango saw the dreamy look her sons had in their eyes for the strange girl. "Why don't you four go outside?" Their eyes popped back to reality. "Yes, mother" The four shuffled out the door Kunio looked back at her one last time and left.  
  
Koyasha stood back up and leaned over in the corner. Shippou sat bandaging Marina's feet. Her eyes would squint in pain every so often when he went over a tender spot. ("Why doesn't she just heal her wounds? Is it possible she can not?") Miroku eyes her. Marina looked at the floor there were blood puddles and her fait footprints. "I'm sorry about the mess, if you lone me a bucket of water and a rag I can clean it up." Sango laughed. "No that's Shinjaru's chore. It won't be the first time he's had to clean up blood." "You must lead dangerous lives." "Demon hunters always do." "Oh, I didn't know." Marina felt stupid, it had never occurred to her to ask about the village they were traveling to. "All done!" Shippou tied the bandages in place. "Thank you" her eyes wandered to the door. Koyasha watched her with some fascination. She crawled to the open door and sat down staring at the setting sun. ("That's the fourth time in a row, and she wasn't even remotely facing the west.") "Lady Marina what are you looking at?" Miroku stood up and walked over to the door and looked out. He saw nothing of great interest. Marina stared out at the horizon taking in every glimpse of pink, peach, yellow, and purple. "She's looking at the sunset dimwit." The three looked over at Koyasha who still stood in a dark corner, "She's always watching the sun set." Koyasha stood up strait and walked out past Marina brushing her hair in her face as he walked by. The hair swished down onto her shoulder. Sango and Shippou stood up and walked over to look at the sunset. "It is beautiful." Sango smiled leaning against Miroku. He smiled feeling her warmth against him. Shippou looked down at Marina, the sun framed all her beauty reminding him of the first time he saw her. He knelt beside her and swept the hair back off of her shoulder. "Thank you Shippou." He smiled, but noticed her eyes never moved from the setting sun. The last rays finally disappeared. Marina's eyes blinked and she seemed to return to earth. Where she seemed to leave to during the sunset puzzled Shippo.  
  
Sango finally spoke, "I noticed you have a strange accent. What part of Japan do you come from?" "I don't come from Japan at all, I'm from America." Sango and Miroku looked confused. "She's from Kagome's time." "That explains it", Miroku closed his eyes doing the math on the situation. ("Is that always going to be the explanation for me, 'She's from Kagome's time?' I am my own person.") She was sad. Somehow it felt like people that she met that knew Kagome always compared her to her.  
  
Koyasha walked around the village making the residence nervous. ("I dare you to try something.") His eyes shifted from one wary villager to the next. "They've all obviously heard about what I did. It's so nice to be where people still fear demons." He grinned remembering what he had done in the past. "Don't look so pleased with yourself Koyasha." Koyasha's eyes narrowed, "Wearing another's clothes to mask your own sent clever, Mushiro. What is it did they send you to fetch your disobedient little brother, like a good pet." A man emerged slightly older looking than Koyasha. His hair was blue black; he had yellow eyes and claws resembling Koyasha's. His human ears were slightly pointed and he wore a hunter's armor. "Really Mushiro have you no shame fro your demon blood." Koyasha eyed him with disgust. "Come now brother, it's been almost two years since we last chatted with one another, no need for a fight right away." "Two years, try closer to two hundred, and the conversation I remember ended with me stabbing my hand through your chest and killing you!" Children who had been playing in the area hid behind houses and peeked around the corner to watch the immanent fight in the faded light. "Yes our Uncle Sesshoumaru was kind enough to use his sword to return my life. Not that you could understand kindness." Mushiro's eyes narrowed and he clenched his fist. "You know dieing really hurts!"  
  
Marina's heart began pounding and her eyes grew scared. She stood strait up knocking Shippo to the side and took off out the door at a dead run. "Come back you shouldn't be on your feet." She didn't hear Shippo, who ran behind her trying to flag her down. Something was wrong, it wasn't just a silly premonition, and there was a feel of hatred that wasn't there before. Where was Koyasha, what was he doing she had to know! ("Koyasha this fight is wrong, I can sense it! Your heart is beating abnormally at the pays it takes when you fight!") She slid to a stop listened a moment, Shippo skidded to a stop grounding himself to keep from hitting her, and then she bolted off in another direction. Shippo looked down at her feet blood was already soaking through the bandages. ("Doesn't she ever take care of herself?") A tickle formed in her throat she started coughing but she couldn't stop running, no this was far more important. She couldn't give in to her pain.  
  
"You don't know anything about pain big brother. Try living your life pinned to a tree while the world forgets you even existed!!" Koyasha charged at Mushiro who stood ready for his onslaught. Marina's eyes blurred from her coughing she held her hand to her mouth hoping to muffle it out, but with no prevail. She smacked hard into someone and knocked them over. She landed on top of the stranger, "What on Earth, Where did you come from?" ("That's not Koyasha's voice.") Something sailed over her head sweeping her hair to the side; it slammed down a few feet away. She gasped for breath but couldn't catch it. She rolled off of the man she landed on, onto her hands and knees continuing coughing. "Damn it stop interfering girl!!" Koyasha lunged at the helpless girl. Mushiro pulled her to the side against himself out of Koyasha's path of destruction. "Get away from here, he'll kill you! Don't interfere!" The man let go of her and stood up ready to battle his brother. ("No! I know this battle is wrong!") Mushiro backed up giving a good distance between him and his brother. Several hunters came running in surrounding the three. ("I can feel their energy, such hatred. I have to stop this!") She staggered between them, still in the midst of the uncontrollable fit. ("How can I stop this I can barely even stand up?") Her eyes ere still blurred she could faintly recognize Koyasha's battle stance. "Are you deaf girl run?!"  
  
Her mind spun what would stop Koyasha from attacking, was there anything she could do? She finally caught control of her cough, a small stream of blood dripped from her lips. She wheezed while trying to control her breathing, and fell to her knees. ("What should I do, what can I do?") Koyasha ignored her keeping his eyes on his real opponent. She pulled her short sword and held it at her stomach; Koyasha's gaze shifted a second. "What are you trying to pull? You think your life means that much to me!?" ("His attention wavered this could work.") Sango and Miroku reached the seen unaware of what was going on. Their faces turned grave when they surveyed the scene. Marina pulled loose her obi and let her decorative outer kimono fall to her side. ("What does she think stripping will make me change my mind?") She pressed the sword lightly against her stomach; her blood began staining the white inner Kimono. "Stop! This is no way to solve this dispute!" Miroku yelled. Koyasha's eye twitched he longed for the thrill of fighting with his brother, but this girl was serious. She would shed her own blood to stop the fight. Should he test her and see if she'd really do it? Her eyes never wavered from his although she couldn't entirely see strait yet. He'd never seen her back down before; he rolled his wrist and cracked his knuckles. She pierced into her stomach deeper, increasing the bleeding. A stream of blood soaked down the front of her legs. Her eyes winced in pain. Mushiro backed down smelling her fresh blood. ("Is she risking her life for my sake?") "If you fight him I'll destroy your only chance of finding the jewel." She said under her breath so as only Koyasha, Mushiro, and Shippou could hear. Shippo grew very scared that Koyasha wouldn't back down. Was she crazy enough to commit suicide to stop a brother's quarrel? Did she even know they were brothers? "Miss you don't have to defend me like this I don't need your help!" "Lady Marina please stop this, its madness!" Shippou said with much despair. Koyasha had to but say the word and she'd stop, would he? Did he care about her enough or did he only care about the jewel?  
  
("Who am I putting my life on the line for Koyasha or this strange man? My god! Am I testing him to see if he really cares about me?") She lowered her gaze to the sword she held in her stomach searching her heart for an answer. Her blood was warm although her body felt cold; she closed her eyes a moment. She opened them to a gentle hand touching hers and she dropped her guard from holding the sword. But it was no longer lodged in her stomach, that and her ears buzzed like they had heard a loud noise. "Quickly bring her to the temple!" She felt someone pick her up and start running, carry her in their arms. She opened her eyes more aware of her situation this time. ("Did I pass out, what happened?") A man with long black hair carried her, his eyes yellow like Koyasha's but they had a gentleness to them. His face was more elegant and not so rough around the edges like Koyasha. Other than the slight differences Koyasha and he looked almost exactly alike. ("Just hold on Miss and we'll get you taken care of.") Marina closed her eyes trying to remember what happened. His eyes wandered down to look at her ("So you're the scent I smelled with those two. I imagined a lovely girl but not a creature as elegant as you. I can see why my brother is somewhat confused on how to deal with you.") Marina opened her eyes to the man following Sango who was busy shouting for various plant and things to be brought to her. Marina hadn't noticed but she held the sword tight in her hand she looked down at her body, the entire front of her Kimono was soaked her blood. Mushiro set her down, by this time she was wide awake. Sango rushed the men out of the room including Mushiro and Shippo. Sango ran to Marina's side and opened Marina's Kimono. Several older women entered carrying various plant and many bandages. Marina looked down at her stomach small streams of blood rolled off each side. Sango pressed her hands down on her stomach, shouting various things for the women to do. Marina could see the commotion and the shouting, but it fell on deaf ears, it was as though she had lost all hearing.  
  
She tried to remember what happened while her hearing slowly returned. It was fuzzy in her mind at first. She remembered Koyasha cracking his knuckles and her shoving the sword in deeper, but was there something else? She laid her head down closed her eyes and focused on her memories instead of the commotion she could faintly make out.  
  
*************************  
  
Flash back  
  
She heard footsteps walking towards her. She opened her eyes and gripped the hilt tighter preparing to shove the sword in. Someone grabbed her hand and pulled the sword out smacking the hand holding the sword aside. He grabbed her and leaped onto the neighboring building away from the circle of hunters. Mushiro followed behind him. It was Koyasha who held her. ("That's right Koyasha grabbed me I remember now.") He sprinted away from Mushiro and the crowd that followed in the streets below. "How dare you interfere! Don't you dare do that again girl!" Marina closed her eyes she didn't want to look at him. "Promise me you won't do that again!" She still refused to meet his eyes as he ran through the village dodging various weapon shooting at him from the street below. Koyasha stepped wrong and they fell through one of the roofs. Koyasha stood her up forcing her to face him. "Promise me!" She finally met his gaze, his eyes seemed a little scared besides just his usual angry. Marina stared up at him a little amazed. ("Was he really worried about me?") Her heart reacted without thinking about what it was saying. "I promise Koyasha" ("There is still something missing here I can't remember.") "I expect you o stay by this, since promises seem so sacred to you." A deafening wind collapsed the building around them. Koyasha shielded Marina from the rubble. "Stay here until I return!" he shot out of the rubble flinging debris over at Mushiro shot came down for and attack. Koyasha leaped off over eh wall that surrounded the village. Mushiro went to follow but noticed the girl staggering in the debris of the fallen building. "This isn't over Koyasha!" She held her weapon and stared down at the tip which was stained in her blood. She could feel the blade pulsating under her grip. Her knuckles where white in the faded light of the moon rising. A gentle hand touched hers and she dropped her guard.  
  
****************************  
  
("That wasn't all it feels like there was something else, but why can't I remember?") There was no use fretting about it now it was over and done with. It was almost like hr mind didn't want her to remember. She felt her mind fall slightly at ease, remembering the incident. She went to sleep and woke the next morning. She opened her eyes in the faint light of the room. Sango sighed in relief, "I was afraid you wouldn't make it through the night." "She's awake!!" Shippo bolted in with tears in his eyes, followed by Miroku and Mushiro. "How are you feeling? We were so worried!" marina smiled faintly Shippo's over Dramatizing everything was so cute sometimes. "I'll be ok in a few days" "Days, try weeks that stunt you pulled won't heal in a hurry." Miroku had his eyes closed with his eyebrow raised in his usual superior intelligence pose. Marina was confused why was the strange man still there? Perhaps he lived in the village after all he did dress like them. Shippo noticed her eyeing the stranger. "Oh, sorry I didn't introduce you two! Lady Marina this is Mushiro Koyasha's older brother." "It's a pleasure to meet you Marina." ("Koyasha has an older brother? Should it really surprise me, they look almost exactly alike. It's almost like seeing Koyasha as a human during the day.") She blushed remembering the night before. She tried to sit up but Sango pushed her back down. She failed miserably and lay back down. "It is nice to know you're name. Thank you for before." "Mmm" he nodded. ("I must be faint hearted if I seemed to fall for every cut boy I meet.") It wasn't till then she noticed she had still been holding on to her sword. She pulled her hand away from it and stared down at her exposed palm. The handles carving was embedded in her hand, red and well defined. Her eyes fell heavy and she closed them and went back to sleep clutching the memories of the day in her mind. ("I'm safe to rest here; Koyasha trusts them enough to leave me here. They will protect me until he returns for me.")  
  
"Will she be ok Sango?!" "I think so waiting is the hardest part I know, but you have to calm down." Sango patted Shippo on the head. "There is a rather strange aura about her. What is her heritage?" Mushiro looked at the three. And Sango and Miroku looked over at Shippo in return. "Don't look at me I haven't the foggiest." Surely you know something about where she comes from. I find it hard to believe she comes from the Tokyo of Kagome's time." "She appears to have some demon lineage, but I could be mistaken." Mushiro studied her face while Shippo watched. "I think it best if we send for my other, perhaps she could shed some light about this girl." "I'll send my fastest rider this morning." Miroku shrugged "There is no sense in dwelling on it till she gets here. For now let's get something to eat." Mushiro, Sango and Miroku stood to leave. "If it's all the same to you I'd rather stay here." Mushiro's eyes slanted ("finally a chance alone with him.") "I think I may stay myself. If Koyasha returns you'll be no match for him alone." "I will bring something back for you two, Ok?" Sango smiled leaving with Miroku.  
  
"Shippou's acting strange don't you think?" Miroku nodded "His feelings for the girl are obvious; it's no mistaken, she's really quite lovely." "Still I can't see her feelings for Shippo or Koyasha. Her eyes are clouded with indecision. I have the feeling she doesn't even know what she wants." The oldest boy cam running up to them, "Mother, Father the scouts say they've spotted Koyasha a few miles from the village." "That's not like him to sneak around." Miroku and Sango looked over at each other with the same baffled worry. What could Koyasha be up to? "Tell them I want the watch doubled! Koyasha won't get back in here without a fight!"  
  
Mushiro turned to Shippo sitting down next to marina. "My brother finds interest in her, doesn't he? Her actions indeed confuse me as well." "Just why did you stay here Mushiro?" Shippo didn't in anyway believe Mushiro's supposed reason for staying. Mushiro's eyes widened and he chucked. "And here I thought I sounded convincing. I suppose when a woman is involved one can never be too cautions around other men." Shippou's eyes widened in shock. Mushiro had barely seen him with Marina and he could already see his feelings for her. "Just what do you want with her?" "She's a little younger than I was looking for but still beautiful." "Back off Mushiro!" Shippo clenched his fist. "I've been following her sent for a few days know. It especially fascinated me that it was accompanied by my brother and your sent." "State your purpose for wanting near her NOW!!"  
  
**********************  
  
Marina had many fascinating things to dream about but the fight with Koyasha's brother kept replaying in her head. She started to here the song in her head then the whole thing became clear. ("I promise Koyasha" He pulled her into his arms. "Don't you dare hurt yourself again! I could never live with myself if you died because of me!" Her face blushed; his embrace was forceful but had a tenderness behind it. Her heart tore; she couldn't love them not like this! She promised herself she wouldn't hurt them! That's why she didn't want to remember. Her heart ached knowing that she had grown even closer to Koyasha. "It's awful of me to have let him embrace me again!"  
  
******************************  
  
Mushiro and Shippou stared down at her amazed she was crying in her sleep. Was it her memories that caused it or the wound? They would never know that was her secret.  
  
********************************************  
  
Ok ended! There is chapter seven!!  
  
Hope I annoyed some readers...I annoyed myself with this chapter  
  
Anyway got'ta go for now  
  
Please R&R....And of coarse keep reading!! ^.^ 


	9. The choice she made'

Ohh I'm soo evil! ^___^ I know it's getting pretty annoying not understanding what the deal with Marina is..  
  
But at least that question seems to keep some people coming back for more.  
  
I think I fixed the annoying errors in my writing... Sadly I lost my reviews. tears drip down face... But the point is I will no longer write oar. instead of aura  
  
But this chapter was in the works a few days I wasn't sure where to take it to next.  
  
I toyed with several ideas but all of them seemed to revel too much of what I intended wistfully hide.  
  
And I would like to apologize for misspelling Shippou's name  
  
So enjoy what you can chew on for now! ^.^  
  
DISCLAMER: If you haven't seen the episode after Sango is introduced where they explain how the Shikon no tama came to be and you don't want anything spoiled stop now!  
  
I don't own Inu-Yasha Rumiko Takahashi does with that said on with Chapter Eight!!!  
  
InuYasha Beyond the Skin Chapter eight 'The choice she made'  
  
Sango sent her riders out while Shippou and Mushiro discussed possible origins of Marina. Sango and Miroku's children frequently came in to torment Shippou, gawk at Marina, and beg Mushiro to teach them to fight like him. Two days passed, Marina only stirred to open her eyes to watch the sun set. Marina's dreams were filled with the same torment that consumed her heart. She dreamt Mushiro and Shippou each begged her over and over again to come to him and him alone. She would take a step and look at Koyasha who stood with his back to her ignoring her. Why had she come to this place surely it hadn't been just because of a promise she made. Maybe she followed because for once a person didn't want her around or even near them. It surprised her to realize she disliked the attention people paid to her. She wanted to be unwanted. Even when Koyasha tried to stay away from her she sought his company. "I'm not special in his eyes he sees me for just me. Come to think of it why is Mushiro even in my dreams, I just met him!" She was sick of dreaming, of tormenting herself, and of suffering heart ach over her own indecisions. Her eyes opened to a commotion. The town seemed in an uproar.  
  
"The girls in here Kagome" "Thank you Sango, I've been wanting to speak with her since we met." "I'll see that no one bothers you till you're ready." "Uh... That means InuYasha too Sango." Kagome winked to Sango who laughed. "I think he'll be too busy talking to Mushiro." "Oh, I didn't know he was here too! But that can wait till later." "I'll see you in a while." Kagome nodded and entered the temple. Marina sat up she brushed the hair out of her face and looked down at what lay in her hand. It was the white tie Koyasha used in his hair. She could only tell it was his by the silver and black hair that was tangled around it. ("Is there something else I've forgotten, how did I get this?") She hid the hair tie under her covers seeing Kagome enter. "Good timing, I was afraid you wouldn't be awake." "Miss Kagome?" "Sango sent for me a couple of days ago." "Have I really been asleep that long?" Marina struggled to sit up. "Here let me help you." Kagome scurried over and braced her back. Marina winced in pain as she could feel one of the crud stitches pulling under the stress. The covers fell from her naked body. She gasped and huddled the covers around her body to hide it from view. Kagome giggled "Don't worry it's nothing I haven't seen before. But that wound looks pretty bad, you should be more careful." Marina's sad sober gaze met with Kagome's caring eyes. "Bad dreams, huh?" Marina's eyes shifted away feeling Kagome searching her sole. She hated looking people like her in the eyes. They seem to be able to glimpse into her heart and mind without a word being said between them. "Don't mind those dreams they were probably just caused by the pain. Perk up a little someone as young as you shouldn't have such sad eyes." Marina tried to lighten her expression.  
  
"So I see you've met my eldest son Mushiro" "Yes, he seems very nice." "I think anyone would seem nice in comparison to Koyasha." Something about the way Kagome said this agitated Marina. Kagome stepped off to do something which looked like she was grinding several different herbs. "Koyasha is a horrible person; you shouldn't feel obligated to help him." Kagome's tone had turned to a sober note. "You know if he ever finds out you have the jewel in your heart he'll kill you." Marina felt her words cut through to the quick. In the darkest part of her heart it pained her to think that Kagome may be right. Would Koyasha kill her for the jewel? Marina felt such animosity for Kagome, how dare she make Marina doubt her trust in Koyasha! Marina gathered the blankets around her body and stood up ignoring her pain, her emotions where driving her now. She walked towards the door to leave. Kagome turned her gaze to Marina the jewel faded from a harmless cool blue to an ominous shade of purple. "Please don't leave!" Kagome yelled in despair. Marina paused and kept staring forward, "I don't have to stay here and listen to you verbally bash your own son." She turned her head to face Kagome "If my parents treated me, like you do Koyasha, I'd probably disown them too." Kagome could see the anger in her eyes. Kagome felt ashamed of herself. "Listen Marina, there are some things I must tell you about Koyasha before you leave and about the Shikon jewel. She felt the fire in her heart settle; she would finally learn something about this mysterious jewel she protected.  
  
*******************  
  
Koyasha sat in the woods slightly irritated with his situation. "God Damn Brother of Mine! Why the hell'd you have to show up?!" Koyasha remembered back on that day. the day he killed Mushiro.  
  
(Flash back)  
  
Mushiro's eyes filled with angry tears, "All those people, how could you KoYasha!?!" They stood in the midst of a village dressed in blood. Several buildings burned around them. Young children cried over their dead and mutilated parents. Koyasha held his head down. "I didn't kill them." His hair and clothing were soaked in red. "Liar!" "I'm not lying." Koyasha's head lifted up, his gaze was dark and uncaring. "Murderer!!!" Mushiro pulled the tetsusaiga from its sheath and swung at the wind scar to hit his brother. Koyasha sprinted off to the side to avoid its power. Several buildings in front of Mushiro disintegrated to nothing but ash. "I told you I didn't kill them!" "You're such a coward you won't even admit that you killed them." Koyasha's face twisted into anger. "I could have ignored you trying to kill me just now. But no one calls me a coward!" Mushiro lost sight of Koyasha as the dust enveloped his body Mushiro lunged at the cloud slicing through it, but Koyasha was gone. "Turn around Mushiro!" Mushiro whirled around and felt Koyasha's hand pierce through his chest. "Let it never be said I would ever stab someone in the back." The cold chill of death crept over Mushiro's body. He fell down lifeless. No Koyasha was not a coward he wanted to be sure his victims saw who killed them. "May I never bring you any more grief, big brother." Koyasha laid his brothers body next to the village's shrine with the Tetsusaiga placed in his hands. A single tear fell from Koyasha's face onto the blade and trickled down.  
  
"I'm surprised Koyasha. I thought you still cared for your family despite there disapproval." "He was in my way." A dark figure leaped down from the roof of the shrine and landed a few feet away from him. "Those villagers would have been no problem to get past; you didn't have to kill all of them." "I didn't kill them all. I left the children alone." "Hmm, you only left them alone because I kept you from killing them." "Why don't you take the sword he won't need it now?" Koyasha grabbed the figure by the neck. "The sword is my business not yours." His eyes glowed in the glitter of the flames. "It was only a suggestion, there's no need to get testy." "I'm leaving" Several children ran up to Koyasha and begged him to make their parents better. The figure walked behind Koyasha, when the children saw the cloaked figure they coward away. She lifted back her hood revealing her cold blue eyes and a few strands of dark brown hair. Several children ran to the bodies of their parents and began sobbing themselves horse. She laughed wickedly stomping on the head of an older woman and walked on past the terrified children. Koyasha shooed the two children who still clung to him away. "You didn't have to do that." "Awe, I was only having a little fun." "So what's your idea of a lot of fun, massacring an entire army?" "I never thought about it really." She covered her face back with the hood and continued on.  
  
*************************  
  
Koyasha leaned forward and opened his eyes. "I wonder what happened to her?" He felt something slip from his Kimono and land in his lap. He looked down the little red velvet book lay in his lap. "I almost forgot I had this." He opened the journal to where he had left off.  
  
("I'm so bad here I said I'd write in this every day and it's been almost four months. But I've been reading up on ancient Japanese culture. It amazes me to learn there are so many different stories about demons. I wonder if some of them are based on real occurrences? But I guess that's impossible how could demon's exist. sigh. it was a pleasant thought. I wonder if it's strange for someone like me to want demons to exist.") "She rambles a lot. A human wanting demon's to exist, that's rich. Eh what do I care?" He tossed the book to the side. A page laid open that Koyasha glance at it. ("It's lonely some times. No one understands me. I have many friends but few seem to take the time to really listen. I wonder if there will ever be someone that can relate with me. That reminds me, the most popular boy in school asked me out today. As if! I have no interest in that selfish, self obsessing worm! I don't care if they say he's good looking he's a creep! If I'm to fall in love, I guess he'd have to be kind; maybe a little on the strange side I guess an outcast, but above all else not want me but really love me just for me not for my looks. I guess that sounds conceited to call myself attractive. Personally I think I'm kind of plain. But I want my first kiss to be special and to be with someone I really like not just some random man who's interested. I know I would have to truly love him. But what am I talking about, who cares about falling in love I have more important things to do, like study up for my semester tests!")  
  
Koyasha picked the book up again and placed it in his Kimono. "I'll read it later if I get board." Koyasha caught a faint sent on the tip of the wind. "Kirara?" He sniffed again. "Not only her but my parents." His face looked disgusted. "They'll be after the girl." His eyes slanted and he sprinted off back to towards the village.  
  
*****************  
  
"Listen, the Shikon no tama was actually born from the heart of an ancient priestess. She could trap and purify demons souls. Several enormous demons joined in an attack against her in that battle the Shikon jewel was born trapping their battle within it. The jewel can shift to good or evil depending on the purity of ones soul." "So what you mean is their can be no Yin and Yang it must be pure good or pure evil that will break the curse." "Preferably good, but yes that's the general idea. You must know something else though." Marina sat back down and listened. "KoYasha's really no the person you think he is." Marina's eyes showed her distain for Kagome's words. "Before he was sealed to the tree he not only murdered his own brother but he massacred several villages before that. He left the children crying in the streets over the bodies of their parents. Marina's eyes looked horrified. "In this time Koyasha is just a boy barely fifteen. But the one from our time has matured into an adult. We don't know what he's capable of in this form." "I don't believe you." Marina didn't want to even consider Kagome's words were true. "You don't have to stay with him; I know you're not evil!" A tear rolled down Marina's face "I promised, can't you understand that! A promise to me is a sacred vow. I can't just break a promise." "But." "It is more important than good VS evil." Kagome felt defeated there was no convincing this girl the path she was taking was wrong. She already knew it was wrong but she kept on despite normal reason. Kagome would have to be underhanded to try and sway her. "You know he doesn't care for you, He'll just use you till you lose your usefulness." Tears rolled down Marina's face. Kagome words seemed true but cruel in nature. "I'm sorry I just don't want to see a person like you die."  
  
Kagome walked back over to the concoction she'd been working on. "I brought you some clothes. The kimono you wore the other day looked expensive and I figured you didn't have anything else." Kagome tossed the bundle to her. Marina held the bundle against her breast. "I guess we're enemies then", Marina's words were sad. "Then this will be our last visit on friendly terms." "If you're as determined as you say, to keep that promise you made, then I'm afraid so." Marina let the covers fall from her. "I would like to have been friends, but sometimes we just can't have both." Something about the words Kagome spoke tore through Marina's heart. ("Sometimes we just can't have both.") Those were the last words Marina's mother spoke to her before the she flat lined in the hospital. She hated Kagome for saying that, but it wasn't Kagome's fault she didn't know. Marina looked down and saw her underclothes lying on top. She put the clothing on and felt sheepish they were the garments of a priestess. Red hakama pants and white kimono with the decorative large red stitches at the end of the sleeves. The pants were hot and heavy on her legs in the warm weather. She picked up her sword and placed it in her sash.  
  
Kagome whipped her for head "Done" She picked up the bowl and dumped the contents into a pouch. "Here take a pinch of this with some tea whenever the pain gets too sever. " Marina knelt down and took the pouch. Kagome patted off her clothing and stood up. "Thank you Miss Kagome." Kagome looked over at her "Hey, you're shorter than me. I thought American's were supposed to be tall?" Marina smiled slightly "Your not that much taller than me, and besides my whole family's short." Kagome smiled. "As I hear the young men around here seem quite taken with you." "You can tell them I'm not interested." Kagome looked surprised "Why, do you have a boyfriend?" Marina shook her head and lightly blushed. "OH, I see." Kagome said slyly. Someone knocked at the door. "Mommy can I come in now?" Marina's face was overly joyful to hear Fujiko's cute voice. "Come in!" Marina chimed before Kagome could say otherwise. Fujiko's bright face poked in and smiled from ear to ear. "Hey, you're that nice lady from before." Fujiko lunged over to Marina and squeezed her waist in a death lock. Marina gritted her teeth to keep from screaming. "Fujiko Don't!!" Fujiko jumped back startled. Marina's face began to sweat and the world went black again.  
  
Kagome bolted to Marina as she fainted. She barely caught her. "Quick Fujiko go get some water and fetch Sango. Fujiko tripped over Kirara running out the door. Kirara walked over and sniffed Marina looked up at Kagome and back to Marina. She nuzzled Marina's hand and began licking it. ("Kirara seems to trust her so she must be good.") Kirara snuggled into the crevasse of Marina's arm and lay, occasional looking up at Kagome and mewing.  
  
Fujiko was a blur running this way and that looking for Sango. Fujiko skidded to a halt in front of a small gathering of friends and family. "There you are Mrs. Sango. Mommy needs you right away and she said bring some water." Sango's face turned grave she grabbed a bucket of water and went running back to the temple. The others followed close behind. InuYasha bolted a head of them. "That girl better not have hurt Kagome." He shot in the door ready to fight and looked at Kagome who cradled Marina's upper body in her lap. "I'm ok InuYasha." Sango shot past Inuyasha and to Kagome's side. Miroku, Shippou, and Mushiro pushed in, Shippo nearly knocked InuYasha over trying to get in to make sure Marina was alright. "What happened is she ok?" "She'll be fine, calm down Shippou."  
  
Marina was lost in her dreams. (Her eyes were fuzzy but soon cleared. Koyasha sat at her side. "Those fools I wasn't even trying to sneak in and got past them with no trouble. Well it looks like you're not dead yet." "Not yet" her eyes adjusted to the faint light from the moon, and saw Koyasha peering over her. "You're not here to get me yet are you?" "I can't take you like this you'd never heal. Then you would be useless." "Mmm" she lightly nodded her head. "The blood doesn't smell as fresh; they must have tied the wound together." Koyasha went to pull back her covers to look; Marina instinctively grabbed his hair and yanked him away. Koyasha went sprawling to the floor. "What'd ya do that for!?" Marina covered up all but her eyes with the covers. Her face blushed with embarrassment. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to." She looked like a small child hiding in the covers with her shameful curious eyes poking out expecting punishment. Koyasha tried to keep from laughing at her. It agitated him how he couldn't stay mad at her for very long. It was curious to him her true personality was illusive about showing through. She was actually quite shy but had the playful nature of a child. "Go back to sleep I'll come and get you in a few days." "Ok" He stood up and left. She went to close her eyes and noticed something on the floor. In the minor skirmish she had had with the nosey KoYasha's hair, she had pulled out his hair tie. She picked it up and gripped it in her hand, then went back to sleep.)  
  
Marina opened her eyes groggily to fuzz, she saw someone with dog ears looming over her. "KoYasha?" "Far from it." She blinked a few times and Inu- Yasha came into view. Her eyes widened and saw the others in the room. ("Would people just leave me alone? I'm not some kind of freak for display!") Her gaze wandered down to an almost cat like creature with two tails staring at her. She faintly smiled and it leaned up and nuzzled her cheek. She giggled slightly then fell silent as she noticed everyone staring. She covered her head over with the covers catching Kirara underneath. "Stop staring at me!" Kirara mewed, "I'm sorry I didn't mean you." She whispered to Kirara. Kirara's eyes closed and she swished her tails merrily. Marina smiled at the funny little creature. Kirara snuggled against Marina's face. Kagome pulled back the covers from Marina's face. All but Sango and I are outside." "Don't forget me Mommy!" Fujiko said hopping up and down from her hiding spot. Sango snatched Fujiko by the ear. "Oww that hurts Mrs. Sango!" Sango started to drag her to the door. "It's ok she's fine." Marina said propping up on her elbow. Kirara jumped onto Marina's lab and stared over at Fujiko. "Wow I've never seen Kirara take to a person so quickly." Fujiko said tugging away from Sango. "Get back here you little imp!" Fujiko scurried over to Marina's side. "I'm sorry I hurt you Miss Marina." Marina smiled "Its ok you didn't know." Marina reached up and patted Fujiko's head. "You sure don't hold a grudge like Daddy." Fujiko's playful eyes landed on Kirara who sat wearily eyeing her. Something sparkled in her eyes and Kirara bolted for the door which Sango held open. Fujiko followed after her giggling "Capture the tail!" They heard a yelp from outside. "Sorry Shippou caught the wrong tail." And her voice trailed off laughing and giggling.  
  
Marina laughed lightly and regretted doing so, her stomach ached. "Take it easy you'll only make your self worse." Kagome handed her a cup of tea and put a pinch of her herbal remedy in it. "Drink this" Marina took the tea and sipped it, slightly sputtering from the taste. "Sorry I know it's bitter." Marina smiled apologetically. "May I have my kimono back?" "Of course." Sango went in a side room and brought it back. "That reminds me I brought you a brush and some things." Kagome pulled out a small bundle and handed it to Marina. "A little modern convenience." She whispered to her and winked. Marina felt her heart pounding hard and fast. "He's coming for me." Sango looked puzzled. ("That's the second time she's done that, but can she really sense him. I guess we'll know in a few minutes.") Kagome thought to herself. Sango handed Marina her Kimono. "I think I got the stains out. I sowed up the cuts in the other one." Marina looked at the garment "You didn't have to wash them, but thank you." "It's no trouble." Marina bowed as best she could to both the women and stood up. "You should rest some more." "I've rested enough. Thank you both for caring for me. But I'll be ok." A tear rolled down her cheek. "Please stay away from Koyasha and I." "What?" Kagome and Sango looked shocked. "Please stay away I don't want to have to fight you!" More tears rolled down her face "Please, I don't want a reoccurrence of what happened when Sango fought him. I don't know what I will do if there is a next time!" An uproar came from outside. "It's KoYasha! Stand ready!" "There's no way she could have known!" Kagome couldn't believe her own ears, she stared at Marina both shocked and horrified. Something about Marina began making her very uneasy.  
  
The four men that had been waiting outside ran to do battle. Marina opened the door, Thunder crackled over head while the earth glowed fresh, green, alive, and bright; but the clouds seemed ominous and ready to let loose at any minute. Marina loved this kind of weather, it announced spring. She could smell the rain in the air. A crowd of fighters surrounded an area full of movement and action. KoYasha blasted through them, flinging hunters into buildings like rag dolls. Sango darted off, running back shortly with her boomerang. Marina walked towards the battle. Shippo looked to the side as she walked past. ("This is the path I've chosen now I must walk it with no regrets.") The wind sang softly in her ear and encouraged her with its strumming melody. The storm in their lives was beginning; when it would it end time could only tell. Fujiko ran up to Marina "Are you leaving Miss Marina?" Marina held her head up high "Yes, Fujiko it's time I left." "Will I see you again?" Marina knelt down to Fujiko. "Perhaps some day" She poked Fujiko in the nose. "Remember keep smiling." Fujiko giggled. "Is my big brother going to take care of you now?" Marina was shocked this little girl was more aware of what was going on than she originally let on. "He likes you I think." "What would give you that idea?" "He's my brother I know him better than anyone. I want you to give this to him." She pulled out a small crudely done stuffed doll with black and silver hair. "Koyasha cut his own hair to make my doll. He can give it back to me when he comes home, ok?" Marina took the doll from her and nodded. "I will, if you promise to take care of your family." "Mmhum." She nodded smiling. "Fujiko get out of here!" Sango yelled as she readied her boomerang. Fujiko ran off waving to Marina. ("She thinks he likes me?") Marina looked down at the little doll and smiled "Oh yes Ko-Yasha, you are the person I think you are." She smiled whole heartedly.  
  
Kirara emerged from under a building growling. Kirara ran over to Marina and stood in front of her protecting her from the commotion slowly creeping closer. Her fur raised and she transformed into a fanged beast with flames coming from her paws. Koyasha jumped out of the crowd. "Get out of my way!!" Koyasha threw a man into InuYasha. "Ko-Yasha!" Her eyes sparkled. Kirara's ears laid back seeing him emerge. "I haven't got the time to mess with you Kirara!" Kirara pushed Marina back keeping herself between the two. The clouds finally let loose and the rain pored down on them. Kirara's flames burned brightly. Mushiro lunged at Koyasha, Koyasha stepped aside and grabbed Mushiro's ankle and threw him to the ground. Miroku swung his staff at Koyasha. Koyasha grabbed it and twirled it around with Miroku still holding on. Koyasha let go and Miroku flew into a building cracking through the wall. Marina turned around and spotted Kagome readying an arrow. Marina pulled her sword and prepared. Kagome let loose the arrow dead on mark to hit Koyasha. Marina sprinted over and sliced the arrow down as it passed. Kagome's eyes widened in surprise, "No cheep shots today Miss Kagome. I told you I don't want to fight you!" Koyasha caught the seen out of the corner of his eye. The rain dripped down into her face from her bangs. Koyasha jumped over Kirara who still stood protecting Marina. He landed next to Marina. "Miss me?" InuYasha charged at Koyasha with the Tetsusaiga drawn. Koyasha dodged to the side. Marina met the Tetsusaiga with her own sword. InuYasha bore down on her hard; she slid backwards against Kirara, who didn't know what to do in this situation. "How can your sword withstand my Tetsusaiga!?" Kirara stuck her head between the two. "Move Kirara!" InuYasha yelled. Kirara knelt down by Marina. "Oh I see. You're right Kirara." Marina looked down at a puddle underneath her and kicked the muddy water up into Inuyasha's eyes. He jolted backwards confused. "I'm sorry" She then jumped on Kirara's back. The beast feeling her weight land on her, leaped up in the air above the battle. Koyasha saw his chance leaped up on a building and onto Kirara's back. "Go Kirara!" Kirara wanted to jolt off Koyasha but knew Marina would fall as well if she did. So she chose to tolerate Koyasha for the moment.  
  
Shippou ran below trying to follow after Kirara but soon fell behind and then lost sight of them completely. Koyasha looked back at them as they went out of view. Then he took a look at the world below in the rain. He'd all but forgotten how thrilling it was to ride Kirara. It had been years since she'd let him ride. Lightning dance in the clouds above. "We'd better land soon it's dangerous to stay up in this weather." The rain soaked through to Marina's bones. Her clothing clung tight to her body. Koyasha breathed in the clean air taking in the memories of each fragrance. "What's the matter girl, ya afraid of a little lightning?" Koyasha teased. "No I'm not afraid; I just know having my insides cooked from electric shock wouldn't be pleasant." She held up her arms and tugged back in quickly reminded of her wound. "Honestly I love weather like this, this time of year. It makes the world look and feel so alive." She turned around and smiled to Koyasha who seemed shocked by her passion for life.  
  
Kirara landed in an open field overlooking another small village. Koyasha hopped off and caught Marina as she slid off. "Watch that wound I don't want to have to bandage you up again!" "I'm trying to." She started walking and felt her legs wobbling. "Oh, these darn hakama pants, there too heavy." Marina pulled loose the bow at her waist, her sword dropped with a thud. Koyasha's eyes bugged out of his head as her pants dropped. Her short Kimono barely hid her rear end. She laid out the pants strait, pulled out her sword judged the length a moment then she sliced the lower part of her pants off. Koyasha stared as she put the pants back on that now only came to mid thigh. "That's much better! Shorter than it was, but not as short as my school uniform." She looked over at Koyasha and turned to stone, it had totally slipped her mind that he'd been watching. "Have you no shame!!" "Hey, I'm not the one who dropt their pants!" "I didn't mean to that is I forgot you were here." Kirara growled at Koyasha, who made faces in response. "Would you two stop?" Marina sheathed her sword while Kirara turned back to her smaller form.  
  
Marina looked up at the sky something cliqued in her mind and she jumped at Koyasha throwing him to the ground. A bolt of lightning stuck where he had stood. Koyasha's ears wrung from the noise and his vision was spotted from the light. He looked over at where he had been standing, Marina's sword stuck in the ground there smoldering. Her blue eyes glowed like the earth around them. She stared into his eyes, panting. "Are you ok?" he stared blinking at her. "Let's not do that again ok? I don't think my stitches could handle it." Her pupils shrunk and she covered her mouth coughing. Her other arm gripped her stomach and she rolled off of Koyasha. Kirara trotted over to her and pawed Marina's leg. She rolled onto her knees and slowed her breathing and calmed her coughing. She looked down at her hand his hair tie was wrapped around her hand. It went from around her wrist up to and around her middle finger and back down on the right side around her wrist again. But it was now spotted with blood. ("Oh no, I can't give it back to him like this. Come to think of it I must have done this in my sleep I don't remember putting it on.") Koyasha sat up and looked at her. "How did you know that lightning would strike there?" "Simple with Kirara back to her smaller form you were the tallest point in the field. Lightning usually strikes like that." Koyasha's eyes slanted. "We're even now. So don't expect me to save your life again." Marina started to stand up, but Koyasha grabbed her and barrel rolled across the grass keeping a hold on her. Another bolt of lighting struck and twisted back to her sword striking with a loud 'boom.' It scared Kirara so much she bolted for the woods.  
  
Marina opened her eyes to Koyasha staring her in the face. His face turned slightly red. "It was a reflex, don't get any ideas." Her heart pounded in her chest. Koyasha bolted up to his feet "DAMN IT I SAID DON'T GET ANY IDEAS!!!!" His eyes slanted and he turned around. She sat trying not to smile, was Fujiko right? Did Koyasha have feelings for her even when it wasn't the new moon? He held out his hand for her. She took it and was pulled to her feet by him. "Thank you Koyasha." He looked over at her surprised. "Look I don't intend on having to save your ass all the time." He irritated her making it sound like he always did all the work. "So next time Miss Kagome shoots an arrow at you. You want me to just let it hit you." His face twisted to verbally attack her but he heard a crack of thunder over head. "Let's get out of her!" He gripped her hand and pulled towards the woods, but she stopped him "Wait my sword!" She pulled away and ran over to pick up the things she'd dropped. Koyasha looked up and ran over to her and grabbed her hand, then ran back to the woods dragging her behind him. To Kirara's delight Marina was fine. The two stopped running a little ways into the woods. Marina tried desperately to keep from coughing while she caught her breath. She held her hand to her chest and felt the small doll in the folds of her Kimono. "I almost forgot." Koyasha turned his head then realized he was still holding her hand and let go. "Forgot what?" Marina reached into her Kimono and pulled out the little doll. Koyasha's eyes looked both softer and shocked. His words were gentle. "How did you get that?" Marina smiled and handed him the doll. "Fujiko wanted you to keep it till you came home." Koyasha's eyes hardened again and he squeezed the doll in his hand. "That is not my home!" "Then I guess you'll just have to give it to her next time you see her." He snarled his nose at her but put the doll in his kimono.  
  
**********************************  
  
Ok I think that's enough to chew on for now!  
  
I hope I wrote enough to make up for my period of writers block  
  
Please R&R and thanks for sticking with the story! ^.^  
  
Chapter Nine coming soon!! 


	10. ‘The hardened warrior’

So here it is the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha Rumiko Takahashi does.  
  
InuYasha Beyond the Skin Chapter Nine 'The hardened warrior'  
  
Marina gathered her articles of clothing in a make shift back pack, using the excess from her hakama pants to gather it all in. She stood up and smiled. "I'm ready." Koyasha rolled his eyes. Kirara swatted at Koyasha and walked over to Marina. Kirara bounded up a tree and jumped onto Marina's shoulder. Marina started off deeper into the woods. "And just where do you think you're going." She stopped and turned around. "Didn't you want to go this way?" "We're going to the village I spotted in that direction." She shrugged and walked back over to him. "Hold on." "What now!" she knelt down and took off her tabi socks leaning on him for support. Koyasha was irritated by it but let her finish. She stood back up and held her stomach. "Oww" "Well you know not to stab yourself again!" "My actions served their purpose." Koyasha's eyes slanted and he huffed off towards the village. Marina smiled and followed after him, humming happily to herself.  
  
("No need to worry about hurting anyone. Now it's just Koyasha and me.") Her eyes bugged out of her head staring at the back of Koyasha's head. ("Just the two of us .. alone!") Her heart pounded hard. She knew Koyasha would feel it and know something was up but the more she thought about it the more it flustered her. Her face turned red and her eyes trailed off to look some where else in hopes of getting him off her mind. She bumped into Koyasha who stared at her suspiciously. "WHAT!?" One of his eyebrows rose. Kirara smacked him in the nose. "Why you little!" She bit his hand as he grabbed for her. "Oww!" She jumped down and ran through his legs. He turned around and felt someone grab his ears. It shocked him and he stopped. He lifted up the gentle hand and turned his head. Marina's face was sad her eyes looked to the side. "You don't have to fight someone all the time." She pulled her hands away from his grasp. "Not that my opinion matters." Koyasha tuned his head back forward and continued walking. Marina followed solemn behind him. The rain was louder than there foot steps. Koyasha bit his lip. ("Should I apologize or say thank you. What do I care it's none of her business how I live my life.") He glanced back at her. Her eyes that had been so bright earlier were sad and empty. ("Shit I don't know what's worse her in a good mood or like this.") "Damn it would you lighten up! You're even more annoying when you're in a bad mood!" Marina's eyes were wide with surprise. ("Is this his idea of cheering me up? I guess I should be happy he's trying at all.") "Um.. Koyasha?" "WHAT!!" she paused a moment. "Do you .. Do you really hate me?" "DUH STUPID!" "Oh..." Marina's face looked even sadder than before. She stared down at her feet while following him in the rain.  
  
They came to a rock overhang as the rain started falling harder. "We'll rest here a minute." It surprised Marina that he would rest. "Wait here I'll be back." Koyasha darted off into the woods leaving her and Kirara to fend for themselves. Marina sat distraught and alone in her thoughts. She found little comfort from Kirara, who tried so hard to make her happy. "I'm sorry it's not your fault. Koyasha just upsets me sometimes." She petted Kirara's wet fur, Kirara mewed happily. "He didn't hesitate in saying yes, did he?" KoYasha's ears perked up as he heard her voice. He set down the freshly caught game and hid just close enough to hear her clearly. "I don't hate him. In fact I trust him more than I do most people. I just wish he would trust me." "Fat chance human." Koyasha said under his breath; still remaining hidden from view. "The truth is I think I may have feelings for him." Her face lightly blushed even telling Kirara. Koyasha's face went blood red his pupils shrunk to the size of pins. His heart beet increased pounding harder. ("What the hell am I thinking!? Stupid girl!") He peered out to see her again. "But I think I have feelings for Shippou and Mushiro too. I'm so frustrated, I can't figure out if I'm in love with any of them." Koyasha's eyes slanted ("Humans are so indecisive!") But Koyasha felt a twinge of jealousy at the thought of her choosing to love Shippou, or worse his brother instead of him.  
  
Marina felt uneasy like someone was watching. She gripped her sword. "Show your self!" she yelled. Koyasha popped up from his hiding place but noticed she wasn't looking at him. He followed her eyes and cam to rest on a middle aged man with a scruffy face wearing an eye patch and worn armor. His hair was graying and pulled back into a short pony tail. The strange man laughed. "I commend you young lady. I didn't believe you'd notice me." Marina stood up ready to draw her sword, Kirara growled fiercely. Koyasha crouched back down watching and listening for his cue to attack. The man stopped his advance forward. "What do you want!?" Marina's eyes never wavered from his movements. "Calm yourself my lady I mean you no harm. I wish but to get out of the weather." She eyed him suspiciously. "You may come near but I have no intention of lowering my guard." The man smirked. "Should I be surprised a lovely lady such as you would trust someone like me." He walked under the cover and took a seat across from her. She slowly sat down again holding her stomach. "So you've seen battle recently." She looked over at him a little confused. "You obviously took a wound to the stomach. Being vulnerable makes most people edgy." His eye looked up at her slyly. "Don't try anything!" He made her nervous like no one had before; this man was a hardened warrior. Koyasha watched with interest. ("He's obviously a Samurai. But what's he doing in a place like this.") KoYasha sniffed the air. ("And he reeks of fresh blood.")  
  
Koyasha almost bolted up from his seat. The man lunged at Marina who quickly met his blade with her own. The man bore down but stopped as he stared into her eyes. He backed off and continued looking into them. "Your eyes.. there soft not like an 'akurei' (*demon*). What manner of creature are you?" He sheathed his sword and sat back down. "You expect me to be friendly with you when you just tried to kill me." Kirara edged in front of Marina. "I'd like an answer." "I don't have to say anything to you murder." Kirara sensed her weariness to the strange man and prepared to attack. Marina looked down at Kirara, "Don't Kirara" "You think she could cause me any trouble." "She's not the one you have to worry about." Koyasha tossed the game between them and stood cracking his knuckles. "I'm the one ya gott'a worry about." The man jumped up with his sword drawn. "A dog demon!" The man pulled his sword and stood in front of Marina. Koyasha and Marina looked shocked. "Are you suffering from confusion?" Koyasha scratched the side of his face. "You won't have her demon dog!" Marina walked over to him and tapped the man on the shoulder. "Stand back my lady I can handle him. A demon like him will be no trouble for me." Koyasha collapsed laughing and pointing at the man. "You think you could handle me old man! That's rich!" "I think your fighting under a misconception." Marina lightly giggled "You see he and I are traveling together." "What!?" The man turned sideways to catch her out of the corner of his eye. "Do you have a hold on this demon?" "Fare from it!" Koyasha snapped at him. The man shot his attention back to Koyasha. "So you've kidnapped this woman." Koyasha smacked his face. "How dense can one human be?" "Prepare yourself demon I'm going to send you back to hell where you came from!" Marina was so fed up with him she bawled up her fist and cracked him in the back of the head. "Get a brain!" she said exasperated. "Look I'll put it in plain English!" The two men looked at her confused. ("Wups, they don't understand English.") She laughed sheepishly. "What kind of language was that?" Her eyes looked shifty. "Oh yes my name it's Marina." Koyasha didn't seem amused his eyes slanted but not in his usual angry manner. "That's not what he asked." She ignored Koyasha "What's your name sir?" "It's Tomokazu." He said in a mellowed out tone. ("Thank goodness he's easily distracted.") Marina let out a sigh of relief. "Don't think I've forgotten you demon." He pointed his sword at Koyasha. "Get over yourself old man you could barely handle her let alone me."  
  
Tomokazu laughed at Koyasha's boasts. "A woman like her against the great Tomokazu? Demon, she would bring me no challenge." Marina took her still drawn sword and held it to his neck, one hand on the hilt the other holding the tip to keep him from moving the sword away. He froze shocked that she had attacked. "What was that you were saying about me being a push over?" Tomokazu's attitude seemed to bring out the worst in her. It was like being around her older brother again. It surprised Koyasha to see her act this way. She had the same determination in her eyes like when she fought the vampire demons; the only difference was before she was scared. This time she had no fear no regret for her actions. ("This guy seems to really bring out the worst in her.. Maybe I should keep him around.") Koyasha caught sent of something and turned his attentions back to the forest. "Now what?" Several ninja's darts wized, by just grazing Koyasha's cheek. "Looks like they caught up to me." The dark look of a killer returned to Tomokazu's face. Koyasha touched the new wound on his face and licked the blood from his fingers. "Just remember you started it." Koyasha charged forward and jumped high into the trees. "Kyyyaaaaaahhhh!!" A ninja fell from the tree tops with a bone crunching thud. Marina took the sword from Tomokazu's neck and stood waiting for any kind of attack. A few more darts flew at them Marina knocked them aside. Kirara's fur raised and she transformed stepping in front of Marina. Tomokazu almost wet his pants when he saw Kirara's new form.  
  
Tomokazu sprinted off into battle away from the terrifying Kirara. As usual leaving Marina and Kirara to fend for themselves. A group of Samurai surrounded the two. Kirara lunged at one of the men biting his arm then throwing him high in the air. Four of the men jumped in to do battle with the fierce demon. "Kirara!" Marina wanted to help but she had her own problems. Five Samurai stood in front of her ready to charge. One of the men looked as though he knew her. "Isn't she?" he paused a moment before continuing, eyeing her a little more. "This woman matches the description of the Demon Miyu. The Shogun has a price on her head." Marina looked at them puzzled. "Miyu who's that?" she said softly. Another mangled body fell from the tree tops. The man charged in on her. "Wait I think you've got the wrong girl I'm no demon!" Koyasha leaped down and grabbed him by the throat yanking him backwards. "What did you Say about Miyu!?" Koyasha's eyes were cold, his face and hair splattered with blood. The man looked at him terrified. "It can't be... You're the demon mongrel Koyasha!" the man choked out. "Wrong answer!" Koyasha slammed his fist into the ground next to the mans' head. "Try again." "All I know is the shogun has a price on her head." He stuttered out. "Good boy but it won't save your life." Koyasha sliced open his neck and turned around to face the other four. Koyasha stretched his arms above his head. "So who's next?"  
  
Tomokazu came out of the trees and attacked one of the samurai turning to flee. The man gurgled out in pain and fell dead. The other three seeing their fates sealed made a run for it. Koyasha went to follow but felt a gentle hand grab hold of his sleeve. "Please Koyasha let them go. They're no match for you; it wouldn't be worth the effort." Marina tried her best to put it in terms that Koyasha could agree with. He felt his sole calm which annoyed him. His eyes showed his irritation. "Fine" Tomokazu walked over to them irritated as well. "Cowards and they call 'themselves' Samurai." He whipped of his sword and sheathed it. "You surprised me demon you fight better than I expected; though your style is still sloppy." "I'm sloppy have you looked at yourself lately!?" Tomokazu rubbed his chin. "Oh this, well you try going three days strait running and see how good you look." "I've gone six." The two stood almost touching noses. "I've killed over a hundred men." Koyasha countered again. "I've killed over a hundred in one battle." Tomokazu's eye slanted. "I've been with over twenty women this year alone." Marina's expression froze in fear. ("What is Koyasha going to say has he been with a woman before? I didn't see him for two days did he go around with women!?") Koyasha backed off of him disgusted. "And you're proud of that." Marina breathed a sigh of relief. Tomokazu snickered at Koyasha. "You've probably never even kissed a girl by the looks of you." Marina's face turned grave again, at the though of him kissing a girl other than her. Koyasha's face was agitated. "I don't see how that's any of your business." Koyasha balled up his fist to hit him and a little red velvet book fell out of his kimono.  
  
Koyasha watched in seeming slow motion as the red diary fell. I t hit the ground. Koyasha gritted his teeth and looked over at Marina who looked at the book with curiosity. Her eyes widened and looked back up at Koyasha. Koyasha could swear he saw flames burning in her eyes. Her aura rose and made the hairs on the back of the two men's necks stand on end. Tomokazu's face went pail and he ran like grease lightning. Kirara followed his suit. Koyasha turned to run and felt her hands that were always so gentle catch him by the ears like two vices. Her fingers felt like needles piercing into his ears. "And just where did you get that." Her voice was sinister. ("Would it be safe to answer her in this condition?") He looked at her fearfully, and saw her eyes glisten with tears. "Did you read the last page!?" He gave her a funny look, "What so special about the last page?" She let go of his ears and picked up the book and looked back at him with angry eyes. He looked at her with confusion. She bit back the tears on her lip, pulled back and slapped his face pausing her hand to look at his face for a fleeting moment as it turned into shock. Then she walked away back into the rain to hide her tears amongst the fresh rain drops. She clutched the book to her chest keeping it out of the rain as her head loomed over the last page. She carefully read each line then looked back in the direction where she had left Koyasha and closed the diary again. "Stupid Jerk."  
  
Koyasha gathered what dry wood he could find and made a fire. Tomokazu had since returned. Even Kirara didn't dare to venture after her. Koyasha's face still shown the red hand print. It had been a good hour since she'd slapped him but it still stung. Koyasha rubbed the side of his face. ("For all that she could have at least told me what the damn page said!") Tomokazu turned the meat and leaned back against the stone. "So what was she so mad about?" Koyasha's eyes shifted and he took his hand away from his face. "It was just over a lousy book." "Damn, it must really mean a lot to her." "What do I care?" Koyasha rolled over so that his back faced him. He looked off into the woods. The rain was letting up. It was well past mid day, the light from the sun started showing through to the forest floor. "So what's the deal, are you two a thing or what?" Koyasha flipped onto his feet "No we are not!!" Tomokazu plastered himself against the stone he'd been leaning on. "Relax I was only asking." Koyasha sat back down with a huff and put his hands together in his sleeves. "Ya know she's really not that bad looking." Koyasha bolted back up shaking his fists madly screaming at Tomokazu "DAMN IT, I WOULDN'T BE INTERESTED IN HER IF SHE WAS THE LAST GIRL ON EARTH!!!" Koyasha blinked a moment after something hit the side of his head. Koyasha and Tomokazu turned their heads and stared. Marina stood staring at Koyasha drenched and shaking. "Keep it!! You're too damn heartless to understand it anyway, you BIG JERK!!!" She ran off back into the woods angry and sobbing.  
  
Tomokazu scratched the side of his face leaning forward. "Touchy isn't she." Koyasha's eyes shifted to Tomokazu. Koyasha reared back his fist and knocked him out cold. Kirara looked up at him, "What do you want!" Kirara's ears sunk down and she cowered away. Koyasha picked up the diary and hesitated a moment before opening it. He flipped through to the last written page.  
  
("Hikari, Yuka, Riico, and I went to the Cherry blossom festival today. I finally did it! I freed him just like I dreamt I would last night. I made it look like and accident so the others wouldn't be cross. I guess I don't really care what people think anymore. I'm only living on borrowed time anyway. He's more hot tempered than I thought he'd be. I guess I'd be bitter if I'd spent most of my life pinned to a tree while the world forgot me. It's kind of funny I want to disappear from the world and he wants to be part of it. We are exact opposites it seems. But my heart wants to pound out of my chest ever time he looks at me. His eyes I'm sure look cruel to other people but I keep seeing a kind of gentleness hidden in them. I .") Koyasha looked over to the next page but nothing was there. He opened the book wide and noticed a page was torn from the book. He closed the diary and took the meat away from the fire. He set the diary back on her things sitting next to the fire. He stood up and headed into the woods. Kirara's ears perked up and she followed behind him. Koyasha got on all fours and sniffed the ground; his ears twitched hearing coughing in the distance. He ran on ahead while Kirara followed faithfully behind. Koyasha stopped and felt deep remorse for his words as he looked ahead in a small clearing and saw Marina. She sat on her knees with her back to him. Koyasha went to walk closer but stopped as he heard her soft voice speak. *English*--"Mother please forgive me for disturbing you. But I don't know who else to talk to." The area around her glowed with sun light. "I promised something and I think I made a bad decision in doing so," ("There are no bad decisions or wrong choices just harder ones to fulfill then others.") Koyasha listened with fascination at the strange language she spoke unaware that some one was answering her pleas. "But he's so cruel to me sometimes!" She sobbed covering her face. ("Are you so sure it's your decision making that has upset you?") Marina curled her hands from her face and rubbed her nose. ("It sounds like you have feelings for this boy.") It scared her to think that her mother was right. "NO! I can't love someone like him!!" She fell on to her hand covering her face again. She felt the warmth of her mother's spirit touch her. ("Please don't be stubborn about your feelings like I was.") The warmth faded away, Marina reached up to grab what wasn't there. "Please don't go yet! Mother. Mother!!!" She fell back to a sitting position hunched over. "I didn't mean to upset you. Please don't' be angry with me."--* Koyasha stood staring at her. He never took his eyes from her, although he could not begin to comprehend what had been said. He hesitated in walking over to her.  
  
Marina felt his unsure hand touch her shoulder. She sunk away from him. "Don't touch me." Koyasha pulled his hand away slightly hurt by her cold nature towards him. "I didn't mean it the way it sounded earlier." Koyasha eyed her sleeves that were lightly spattered with blood that seeped out into an ugly yellow from the water saturation. ("She's coughing up more blood than before.") He studied her as she stood up. Her knees and hand where full of scrapes and bruises from falling repeatedly. She kept her back to him. "I don't know why you bother lying to me. You're only using me to get the jewel, isn't that right?" Koyasha's gaze shifted to the side. She sniffed and whipped her eyes. "Don't worry I'm still going to help you get your precious Shikon no tama." She said bitterly. Koyasha turned angry. He reached out grabbed her arm and yanked her towards him. Her head hung down; her bangs covered her eyes from view. "I told you I didn't mean what I said!!" "Let go of me Koyasha!" She twisted her arm trying to get away. Koyasha watched sadly as she jerked and beat on his chest in frustration. "Please just let me go!" she sobbed sinking down to the ground in defeat. "Why won't you just let me go?" Koyasha let go of her arm knelt down and wrapped his arms around her. Her whole body trembled under his embrace. "I'm ... I'm sorry." She buried her face in his chest; deep sorrow pored from her eyes. His heart was finally fighting back against the jewels evil. ("I'll see that you die when we find the rest of the jewel. I know I couldn't stand to see your face when I become a full demon.") He squeezed her tighter holding on to this moment; to him this would last forever.  
  
His ear perked up as he heard a twig snap. A sword came flying at Marina's back. Koyasha spun her around using his own back as a shield. The blade deflected off against his kimono. "Damn it!" the blade jerked back into the bushes. Tomokazu emerged from the bush. Koyasha stood in front of Marina holding his ground. "That was dirty." Come now with a price like she has on her head can you blame me." Tomokazu tapped his katana on his shoulder. "I had a little doubt there for a moment but when you showed up I knew it had to be the infamous Miyu. ("That's that name again, who is this girl everyone keeps mistaking me for?") She staggered to her feet. "You're a damn fool if you think that she could be Miyu!" "Brown hair blue eyes travels with a dog demon mongrel." Koyasha's knuckles cracked, "I'm not a mongrel." Tomokazu smirked and took stance to attack. Koyasha had never really considered the two women's likeness till Tomokazu had mentioned it. "Who knows maybe she and I will have a little fun later." Koyasha's blood boiled, "What did you say!?" Koyasha charged at him in a blind rage. Tomokazu leaped over his head and struck Koyasha's arm spinning him around. Koyasha held his shoulder; the Samurai's strike had knocked his arm out of socket. "Poor little boy did I hurt you arm." Tomokazu chucked. "Good!" She watched in despair as Koyasha clumsily fought Tomokazu. He just grew angrier with each of Tomokazu's taunts. "He's trying to get you to sacrifice your skills to your emotions. Koyasha, calm down!"  
  
Koyasha backed against a tree. Tomokazu's face looked evil he knew Koyasha would fall at his emotional state. He stabbed at Koyasha's heart but his blade stopped at his kimono "God damn it what is that kimono made of!" Koyasha laughed with malice. "Stop, don't you know that tickles." He slammed his shoulder against the tree knocking his arm back into socket. Tomokazu stepped back shocked. "Ya see I personally know if she were Miyu she'd have killed you the first time you dropped your guard just for the fun of seeing your betrayed and shocked expression." Marina looked confused. This woman Miyu sounded like a cold blooded murder. Koyasha jumped up into the sun rays in the trees temporarily blinding Tomokazu as he tried to follow Koyasha's movements. "What happen, ya lose me?" Koyasha kicked him square in the back. He slammed forward through some brush and into a tree. Tomokazu shook his head and turned around ready to fight again. "So are you ready to really fight me peon?" Koyasha grinned bearing his oversized K-9's. Tomokazu chucked. "It's been a while since I had a worthy opponent, shall we make it an even match?" He pulled at his kimono; Koyasha nodded and took off the upper part of his kimono. Tomokazu did the same.  
  
Both the men now stood open chests prepared to fight. Marina watched in dismay she knew that a blow from Tomokazu's sword could render Koyasha temporarily helpless or possibly dead. She stood back and watched as the battle really began. Tomokazu struck out at Koyasha. Koyasha batted his katana down and clawed at Tomokazu's face. Tomokazu jolted away from Koyasha's strike and swung his sword back around to strike Koyasha's neck. Koyasha leaped back and jumped up to attack from above. Tomokazu flipped around and cut Koyasha's arm as he came down on top of him gouging into his left shoulder. Koyasha rolled across the ground away from Tomokazu who whirled around to strike again. Koyasha popped back on to his feet and slammed down to the ground as Tomokazu used the back of his sword to trip Koyasha. Koyasha hit lightly dazed. "Fare well mongrel." "Koyasha!!!" Marina took her sword and threw it. Tomokazu pulled his sword up to strike. Marina's sword landed inches from Koyasha's hand. Koyasha instinctively grabbed it and stabbed Tomokazu in the heart before he had a chance to deal his final blow. Tomokazu's arms fell limp and his sword fell to the side. "Killed by a demon mongrel? So in the end we die justly to how we lived our lives." Koyasha pushed him off, pulling the sword out of Tomokazu's chest as he did. Koyasha looked at the sword as it disappeared and turned back into a harmless white feather. He crouched to examine Tomokazu's body. Marina tackled him crying tears of relief. "I'm so glad you're ok. I thought you were dead for sure." "Owwww!!!!!" Marina jumped back startled. She's crushed his wounded arm in her excitement. "Here I think it likes you better." He held the feather out for her to take. She picked it up and sheathed the sword as it returned to normal.  
  
Koyasha shot her an authoritative face. "Don't even consider healing me!" "But I could just." "Don't even think about it!" He got up walked over and picked up his kimono. Koyasha wavered and fell to his knees feeling a fever attacking his body. "What the hell?!" Koyasha heard a small snicker come from Tomokazu. "Short lived victories suck don't they?" Tomokazu sat up and took away his eye patch. His hidden eye was red. "You see I tipped my sword with a very rare and deadly poison. Few demons could survive the potent amount you took. So I think I should say good try. At least you died by the hands of one of your own." Marina ran to Koyasha's side. Koyasha looked up at her with blurry vision. ("Will this be our last few moments together? Should I tell her that.") "Don't worry Koyasha you'll be fine." She placed her hand on his wound and collapsed a few seconds later. Koyasha's eyes blinked open aware of his surroundings again. Marina lay in his lap limp. "Damn it I told you not to!" He lifted her body as he stood up. "How the hell did you survive that!?" Koyasha's eyes slanted. "If you go now I won't kill you." "Like hell you will! That girls only good for one blow and I can easily lay a few more that will kill you for sure!" Tomokazu picked up his sword and readied to attack. Marina's eyes opened warm and loving. Koyasha looked surprised. She motioned for him to set her down and he did so. Tomokazu eyed her uneasily. She walked over to him. Koyasha reached for her and stopped as he saw raw fear in Tomokazu's face. "Leave or I'll kill you myself." Tomokazu backed off, then turned tail and ran. She turned around smiled at Koyasha and collapsed. Koyasha walked over and lifted her head. "Bluffing huh?" She smiled sheepishly "Yeah" Koyasha's eyebrow lifted hearing her response. "Come on lets go eat." Koyasha lifted her onto his back gently to keep from harming her further; and they headed back to camp.  
  
They reached the camp and Koyasha looked disturbed. "That damn thief!" Marina looked, the food still remained. "What's the matter Koyasha?" "I'll kill him!!" Koyasha took off back into the woods and was up into the trees and gone. Marina looked confusedly at Kirara. "I guess we follow." Kirara transformed and Marina grabbed the food and her bundle and jumped on Kirara's back. "Let's follow him. Just be careful I don't know how much longer I'll be conscious." Kirara snorted lightly in response and took off.  
  
Koyasha leaped across the tree line. He occasionally jumped down to make sure he still had the sent. ("That thieving Tomokazu! I'll break every bone in his body!") Marina occasional caught a gimps of blue shoot out of the trees. Koyasha looked down and spotted Tomokazu running through the forest. "There you are" Koyasha leaped down from the tree tops and landed a few yards from him. Tomokazu whipped around. "How the hell did you catch me!?" "My grandfather was a phantom beast. You think I can't run like the wind?" "You're InuYasha's son?" Bitterness crept across his face hearing his fathers name spoken. "I guess I never put two and two together." Tomokazu's eyes slanted. "But that doesn't change anything as far as those innocent people you killed are concerned." Koyasha's eye twitched. "How many times do I have to tell you people that I didn't kill them!!?" "He's telling the truth you know." Tomokazu's eyes widened and he turned his head to a dense patch of brush. Koyasha was shocked to hear that familiar voice again. A woman cloaked in black stood up from the brush and pulled back her hood. Her long strait dark brown hair fell around her shoulders and her cold blue eyes stared at him. "I should know I killed them, but poor little Koyasha got all the credit. It's really a pity." "Miyu, what are you doing here?" She tossed her hair aside. "What, no hi it's nice to see you? You can be such a bully some times Koyasha." "What did you just call her?!" Tomokazu stepped back shocked. "Another half-ling? There are really too many of you now a days. Soon humans won't even be able to tell the real demons from the mongrels." Koyasha's face turned bitter remembering one of the reasons he always hated being called a mongrel. Miyu would constantly call him one to irritate him.  
  
Marina and Kirara came to a halt in the air. Marina looked down and saw the three down on the forest floor. "Let's land Kirara" She slid off Kirara holding her stomach as the pain returned. She gritted her teeth and walked ahead where the three stood at arms. She stood in horror as she saw Miyu up close. Miyu walked over to Koyasha and pinched his cheek. "Aww, but you'll always be my favorite little mongrel Koyasha." Koyasha slapped her hand aside. "You haven't changed at all Koyasha. Although I have to admit your much more hansom since we parted." She snuggled into his chest. Koyasha looked shocked but it couldn't match what Marina was going through. "Koyasha?" His ear twitched as he heard her soft voice. He threw Miyu back away from him. "You're stronger too." She caught Marina out of the corner of her eye. Her eyes widened as she saw a pair of blue eyes staring back at her. "So I have a little look alike do I!" She charged at Marina pulling out a strange short sword. "It's just a pity you don't carry this." Kirara bolted out from behind Marina and attacked Miyu ripping her arm off. Kirara spit the vile arm from her mouth and growled at Miyu. Miyu's eyes slanted and she called back her arm which disappeared and rematerialized back in place. Tomokazu took his chance and threw his sword at Miyu's back. She jolted forward as Tomokazu's sword stabbed through her. He yanked it back and waited for the poison to take effect. Miyu's head whipped around, Tomokazu felt a cold chill of death come over his body as he saw her eye's cold and merciless. "You're dead half-ling!!"  
  
********************************** AHhhhhhh! Finally done  
  
I figured I'd give everyone a nice long chapter before I took a break to take care of my Dark Horse entry.  
  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter expect chapter ten in a few weeks. 


	11. A darker side to life

Sorry for the long wait IY fans!! But it's finally here Chapter ten!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi does we lover her for her creation! This story contains very few spoilers .. As far as this chapter goes it contains none.. so read on!!  
  
***********************************************************  
  
InuYasha Beyond the Skin Chapter ten "A darker side to life"  
  
Miyu's head whipped around, Tomokazu felt a cold chill of death come over his body as he saw her eye's cold and merciless. "You're dead half-ling!!"  
  
..  
  
She lunged at Tomokazu sword ready. Tomokazu froze in place seeing her cold blue eyes cutting through the barrier that had been around his fear thresh hold. Koyasha watched with little interest. Marina on the other hand watched in dismay fearing for Tomokazu. This woman was cold nothing about her seemed to show any sign of compassion. Although Marina had no great love for Tomokazu she did not wish to see him killed. Marina's hand reached out into the air like she was trying to catch Miyu. Miyu's eyes bugged out as she stopped in place suspended inches from Tomokazu who still remained with his guard down petrified. "How the hell!"  
  
Koyasha smirked he already knew who had done it. Tomokazu shook out of his state of fear and bolted off. Koyasha sprinted after him and drug him back. Marina fell to her knees as Miyu hit the ground. Miyu's gaze darted back to where Marina stood hunched over breathing heavily. "You bitch how dare you interfere!!" Marina looked up and saw Miyu charge at her again. ("I can't fight her I have no strength left to fight. Spencer forgive me for breaking my promise.") She closed her eyes and felt a side wind brush her hair aside. Koyasha stood in front of her he had wrapped his kimono around Miyu's strange sword to catch it. "Koyasha stay out of this the girls mine!" Miyu snarled trying to pull her sword from Koyasha's grasp. "You can lay waist to her later. I had claim on her first." Miyu's sly smirk returned. "Oh it's like that is it?" "Like what?" Koyasha looked at her queerly. "You could have just told me you two where lovers. I mean look at your parents, taking bed with a human doesn't surprise me; with your mongrel breeding." Koyasha ripped the sword from her hand. "Shut your mouth Miyu. I have a use for her that's all nothing more!" He whipped the sword around and held it to Miyu's neck. "Do you understand or are we still going to have problems." Her eyes slanted and she met his stare. "Leave it to a demon like you to have to use a weapon like this to attack a weaker race Miyu." He threw the sword to the ground in disgust. "You'd never have had that damn thing if it wasn't for me." She picked up her sword and sheathed it pulling her hood back over her face. "Go ahead and play with your food a while longer but know this; Trusting humans will only bring you grief. Have you forgotten what happened before?" She darted off and was soon lost amongst the ancient trees.  
  
Koyasha glanced backwards at Marina. "Are you going to live?" Her eyes showed her sorrow. Koyasha pulled his kimono back on and threw a little red velvet book in front of Marina. "He took it." Marina picked it up and held it to her breast. "Thank you for retrieving it for me." "Well are you going to grab on or not?!" She looked up and saw him holding his arms out behind him crouched down. "I have no time to wait for you to make up your mind!" Marina held out her arms to reach for his shoulders but fell to the ground again. Her head was dizzy the world spun around in her vision. Her lids wavered a moment. Koyasha turned around more to look at her. ("Oh great she's so useless she can't even stand again.") He picked her up in his arms. Kirara walked up to him and nudged his leg. He looked over at her eyes slanted and suspicious. "What are you calling a truce for now?" Kirara stared back at him and nuzzled Marina's limp hand. "Fine but don't think that we're friends because of it." He jumped on Kirara's back and set Marina in front of him so he could keep a hold on her. "Take us to the village, I'll need to get her to a fire or she'll take sick whether it's warm or not. She doesn't exactly have a normal humans' strength against illness." Kirara nodded and jumped up into the sky.  
  
They flew high above the tree tops. Koyasha looked around below in the trees. ("She never stays in one place too long. She must have done something worse than before to have a price on her head. She's still beautiful though, I thought there was no one that could possibly resemble her. But the faces are different, and by far the gaze in her eyes is different. It has the softness of a human..No. more than a human.") He glanced down at Marina who hunched down in front of him. Her hair looked almost black from the saturation. In her sleep she could almost pass for Japanese. She didn't seem so strange when she was peacefully at sleep. Or at least it seemed like peaceful sleep until he saw her shoulders tremble in pain. "Koyasha please don't . Please don't kill me." She mumbled in her sleep. His eyes slanted and he looked to the side away from her. "I don't kill just for pleasure all the time." His stern gaze returned. Koyasha felt the tips of his ears and thought a moment. "What do you think Kirara.? They are a little suspicious." Kirara gave a low grumble in reply. "How to hide them, though?" He looked down at Marina's bundle a moment. "No I won't wear women's clothing!" He thought back on Miyu's hood. "But where am I going to get the cloth to do it with? I don't suppose you feel like stealing anything today, do you?" He said sarcastically to Kirara. Kirara seemed to think about it a moment. His eyes popped out surprised. "You're not seriously thinking about it!" Koyasha couldn't believe it; Kirara would do anything if it related to taking care of Marina in some way. "Fine go ahead and do it Kirara just don't expect me to bail you out." Kirara's eyes slanted and she seriously thought of throwing him off.  
  
They landed a mile or so from the village. Kirara did a last check on Marina to make sure she was ok and bolted off into the village. I her smaller form bounced up through the grass and into the village. She snuck along in the village till she found an old Kimono in front of a home; she snatched it up in her mouth and took off. No one seemed to pay much attention to the blob of cloth running off except a small boy who ran after it till he lost sight. Kirara returned with the kimono. Koyasha looked down at her from watching over Marina. He set her down on the grass and took the kimono from Kirara. He looked it over and held it up to his body. "Great you stole the Kimono of a tree." She bit his naked foot. "OWW! You little rat!" She jumped up on Marina's stomach as Koyasha readied to attack her. "Fine!" He took the kimono and draped it over his head after tying the sleeves in knots on the inside so they wouldn't show. Kirara eyes looked puzzled. "Look it covers my hair and ears. And my face is an added bonus. Those stupid humans would see my face and flip out over my fangs and eyes so this is the best way." She still looked at him strangely. "Bite my ass! It's fine!" He picked Marina up and carried her into the village.  
  
Several villagers eyed the trio wearily. Several men came running up to them pointing their bows and spears. "Please, we were attacked in the woods by the samurai. She needs to rest." Koyasha smirked under the cover of the kimono. ("Their buying it, I just have to keep this up long enough till I know she'll be ok.") Koyasha stumbled and tripped to look as though he had been injured so they wouldn't suspect his lies. An older woman helped them to her home. "Is yon child a priestess?" "Yes the men that came were demons of the most horrible sort." "I thought as much." "What can I do elder." The young boy who had chased Kirara stood in the door way. Koyasha listened all around for any signs of trouble expecting them to figure it out at any minute. "Fetch fire wood Yoshihiro." Koyasha kept his attention on the old woman ignoring the boy.  
  
A moment passed with silence then Koyasha felt a sharp blade against the folds of cloth next to his neck. The old woman's eyes lightly slanted. "Now then what do you want with our village stranger?" Koyasha closed his eyes and smirked. "I knew it was only a matter of time." "Yon helm has given ye away. Its points show under yon hood." "I think you're mistaken." He felt the blade press closer to his neck. "Now Samurai what do ye want with us?" "Call the half demon boy off and I'll think about it." He felt the blade pull away and the woman's eyes widened. "How.How did ye know, no one in the village knows?" Koyasha grabbed the knife from his hand and stabbed it into the floor. "I smelled him and his ink covered hair a few miles back." The boy knelt down and pulled on the kimono covering Koyasha's head. Koyasha pulled away from him smacking his hand aside. "Back off." Koyasha said in a menacing way to put fear into the young boy to stay away. "Away with ye Yoshihiro." The old woman waved him away. "Yes Grandmother." He stepped back and continued his curious stare over at Koyasha. Marina stirred a moment in the abrupt silence. Her tired eyes surveyed her surroundings. She looked again to be sure that the figure at her side was indeed Koyasha. She eyed the others in the room curiously. The woman was quite old and the boy wore a thick piece of cloth like a bandana over his head but what startled her was that he had green eyes. (Green eyes are very rare in the orient.) "Koyasha?" she whispered incoherently. "I haven't left yet." He said crossing his arms with his head still veiled. It was comforting hearing his voice and she closed her eyes again.  
  
The woman and young boy just caught the glimpse of blue in the sun light before she closed her eyes both shocked and fascinated by her strange beauty. The woman snapped back to reality and turned back to Koyasha. "How did you know his secret? I've kept it hidden from the village since he was born." "I told you I smelled him. The ink in his hair is nearly unbearable at this distance." His nose snarled as a tickle came and he sneezed the smell out. He reached up and rubbed his nose keeping his sleeve to it trying to filter out the retched odor. "Grandmother how could anyone have such a sense of smell as this?" Her eyes slanted, "No normal man could I'm afraid." She said suspiciously eyeing him. Yoshihiro grabbed the tail of the kimono over Koyasha's head and yanked it off. Koyasha's eyes slanted, he bawled up his fist and cracked Yoshihiro over the head; snatching the bandana on his head with his other hand, while the boy was dazed. "Now we're even." A pair of large fox ears popped up from being plastered to his head. They too were drenched in black ink. Koyasha pointed at Yoshihiro's ears and rolled on the ground laughing hysterically. Yoshihiro lightly pulled on the side of one of his ear hurt by Koyasha's cruel laughter. The old woman smacked Koyasha with a large stick she used to walk with. Koyasha's face turned back into a bitter, angry state as he looked over at the women. "Ye are not in a state to make jest of animal features boy!" His ears twitched down and back up brushing off her statement with bitter irritation. Yoshihiro's eyes watched Koyasha with joy he finally knew he wasn't the only half demon in the world. He admired Koyasha already no matter what kind of person he was, to Yoshihiro that didn't matter for now. The woman sighed. "Ye were smart to hid you're demon heritage few humans would accept ye for it." Koyasha looked at Yoshihiro queerly. "What!?" Yoshihiro's face looked so excited when Koyasha addressed him. "I have so many questions I want to ask you!" Koyasha rolled his eyes in disgust. The old woman lightly smiled and left for the time being. ("Maybe now little Yoshihiro can learn something from that strange demon half. He knows so little about his demon heritage.")  
  
"Which one of you're parents was the demon?" Koyasha tried to ignore Yoshihiro's question but he found it somewhat enticing to indulge the boy. "My father" "You're lucky my mother was the demon. I hear rumor that the male demons are much stronger." "What kind of demon half are you?" "Phantom dog." He answered showing his disinterest. "I'm fox half!" Yoshihiro said smiling; he felt that he didn't have to be ashamed of his demon blood around Koyasha. "Did you know your parents?" Koyasha's eyes flinched thinking of them. Yoshihiro saw his uncomfortable movements. "I never knew my parents. I think I remember my mother a little. I remember her soft fur when I was cold at least I think it was her fur." Koyasha looked up at him. "Are. are people really as cruel to demons as Grandmother says?" Koyasha chuckled. "Depends on if you think killing is cruel?" Yoshihiro's eyes widened horrified by Koyasha's nonchalant reply to something as awful as killing. "You don't mean it. They would really kill me if they knew I was half demon?" "Depends." "On what sir?" Koyasha's eyes showed his delight in tormenting Yoshihiro. "It depends on if you decide to kill them first." Yoshihiro was obviously uncomfortable with the idea of killing. Koyasha grew annoyed with Yoshihiro's silence. "Look not all demons are evil ok! Just get off it we're no different from humans we choose what kind of people we are. It's not just bread into us to be wicked." Yoshihiro didn't seem happy with this explanation. "If you're so damn worried about foxes, I'll tell you right now their naturally mischievous so play some tricks on people just think of it as a way of honoring your mother." Tears filled Yoshihiro's eyes and he nodded smiling through his sorrow. "Shit I'm sick of that damn ink smell!" He pulled his sleeve away and let out another loud sneeze. Koyasha grabbed Yoshihiro by the back of the neck and dragged him out the door, "Sir the villager's will see, don't!", and Koyasha threw him into the stream.  
  
A cloud of black seeped out into the water. Yoshihiro bolted up out of the water. Koyasha caught his face with his foot and kicked him back into the water. "It's not all out yet!" Yoshihiro popped up out of the water growling. "See that's more like it; but you're still not through!" Koyasha grabbed his head and shoved him back under. Koyasha felt the boy grab his arm then he felt a tremendous weight pin his hand to the bottom of the water. Koyasha put his head under the water and looked down puzzled. He saw a large statue with a spell incantation plastered on it. "Damn foxes!!" He peeled the spell off with his free hand. "Alright fox-half it's on!" Koyasha looked up and a hail storm of acorns poured down on top of him. "Afraid of his demon half my ass!" He saw Yoshihiro's ears poke up from the grass. "Got ya!" Koyasha grabbed a rock and threw it at Yoshihiro's head. A couple of leaves flew up from the brush. "Wrong set of ears!" Koyasha turned around as Yoshihiro bounded off his head and bolted back to his Grandmother's house. Koyasha lay on the ground with his face buried in the grass. "I hate foxes" he said with a defeated tone.  
  
Yoshihiro quickly shut the door behind him praying no one saw him. His damp red hair dripped out the last drops of blue black water. His ears twitched listening for Koyasha. It felt so good to let them out for a change. His hearing was muffled and incoherent under the wraps around his ears normally. He only got to let them out at night when no one would see. He rubbed the water from his eyes and looked over on the floor where Marina lay. Her hair began to dry next to the dwindling fire, and started to show the brown. He walked over and crouched next to her. He leaned closer as she began to thrash and mumble random things in English. A fist came down square on Yoshihiro's head. "Back off of her Fox-half." "I wasn't doing anything to her!" He turned around as an evil grin formed on Koyasha's face. Yoshihiro looked up in fear. Koyasha pounded him in the head repeatedly until several lumps formed on the boys head. "I said feel free to play tricks just not on me" He sat back down crossing his arms and legs while Yoshihiro rubbed his sore head.  
  
The old woman returned carrying a large blanket. She looked over at Yoshihiro and shrieked dropping the blanket. "Have ye lost your mind boy!!?" She quickly closed the door behind her. "At least he doesn't stink as bad now." Koyasha's eyes were closed ignoring her fretting. The woman whapped Koyasha with her walking stick again. "Are ye brainless?! If they see him like that they'll kill him!" Yoshihiro hunched over remembering the harsh reality of his fate; while Koyasha snarled at her agitatedly. "I'll go put the ink back in my hair grandmother." He stood to get up and felt a gentle hand grip his own. He looked down at Marina who innocently smiled at him. "You're better without it." He looked at her surprised staring into her warm blue eyes. He wanted to pull away from her grasp but found it impossible while her eyes searched his soul. Koyasha looked at Yoshihiro with a twinge of jealousy over the tenderness she showed to him. He smacked Yoshihiro's hand away from her grasp. "You make me sick just watching you two." He stood up and walked out of the room slamming the door behind him. He plopped down outside the door put his head on his hand and lay down. "What do I care?!"  
  
Marina's hand felt like ice even with being next to the fire. Her teeth chattered and she huddled up into a little ball cringing in pain as her stitches tightened tugging on her wound. "Go to your room Yoshihiro!" He got up and scampered off into his room afraid to emerge and face the old woman's wrath. The woman walked up to Marina and knelt down. "Hold still I have to get these clothes off and get ye dry" Marina tried her best to help but would cringe from the pain and ball up again. "Please elder may I know your name?" The old woman smiled. "Ye have better manners than yon boy." Marina blushed as the woman tried to take her braw off. "Don't worry about this it won't make that big of a difference." She lightly tugged on her strap. "My name is Yuriko." Marina smiled "I'm Marina" "It's a beautiful name" "Thank you Ms. Yuriko you're very kind." The woman helped her lay back down and covered her over with the thick comforter. Marina gritted her teeth feeling the pain come back even more sever than earlier. "Now who are ye and what do ye want with us?" "I know what you're thinking and no I'm not half demon like those two. I don't even have any demon blood in me." Yuriko eyed her suspiciously. "I have no intention of hurting you or your family. I have no desire to increase the hardships of this world or the pains of others. I only wish I could reverse a fraction of what has already happened to this land." "If ye are human as ye say; I find it curious how ye can embrace demons as such." Marina smiled lightheartedly "I don't know if it's so much as I embrace them as they embrace me." She snuggled into the covers and fell back asleep. The woman lifted the covers and looked carefully at her wounded stomach. ("Did the half demon save yon girl?") She covered her back over and put some more wood on the fire. "Sleep well Marina and may no harm come to ye." She closed the door and went outside.  
  
Koyasha watched the old woman leave and closed his eyes again still laying out in front on the wooden porch. Koyasha thought back on Tomokazu's words from earlier. ("You've probably never even kissed a girl by the looks of you.") His face turned bitter again. He sat back up. ("I don't see what the big deal is.") He stood up, slid the door open, and went in closing the door behind him. He knelt down next to Marina studying her face. ("What's so special about a kiss anyway?") He bit his lip lightly looking at her soft pink lips that lightly pouted in her sleep. ("What the hell am I waiting for; she'd never know the difference.") He stood on his hands and knees perpendicular to her body hesitant. ("It doesn't mean anything to me; it's just a dam kiss!") He leaned in keeping his eyes partially open, but they nearly popped out of his head when Marina shot up and met his lips. Her eyes stared into his just as shocked. ("She's going to kill me if I let her up.") Her lips were frozen to his, ("This is no dream I can feel this. He.he's really kissing me!!") Koyasha sat down on her legs and grabbed her arms and pinned them back spread open above her head on the floor. He pulled away from her lips and stared at her face flushed in red; while her body lay; still lightly wet, nearly naked, and exposed trembling in shock. Her expression was so pure and innocent that Koyasha felt a burning within him such as he'd never known. His expression began to twist from it surprised curious state into that of a true demon, with all its evil and unholy desires. Her face turned scared seeing this change; which only seemed to further fuel the fire within him. A wicked grin formed on his lips. "Tell you what I'll let you up and you can run. That will make things a little more amusing for me. Like a game of cat and dog."  
  
He stood up and let go of her wrists. ("I've never seen this look in his eyes before, I don't like this look. Is he going to? No he wouldn't he said he'd never do that to a woman! But this isn't him anymore!") She held her stomach and stood up. Koyasha eyed her hungrily all the while. She ran stumbling for the side door running out slamming the door behind her. "Come on you have to do better than that!" He punched through the door. Chips of wood flew out from it as the door shattered away. Marina stumbled out into the village fighting back the pain and weakness from the battle earlier. Koyasha walked behind her laughing. "I'm not even trying yet!" The men who had been so eager to defend the village earlier now stood aghast unable to move. "Someone help me please!" She screamed stumbling through puddles and tripping as her weakened legs fumbled her getaway. Tears streamed from her eyes realizing they were too afraid to help her. They had seen their share of war and death and didn't want to risk angering a demon on top of it all. She headed back towards the edge of the woods, all the while being followed a ways behind by Koyasha. ("Why are you doing this Koyasha? What did I do to you to make you hate me? Kirara can't you help me where did you go? And why did he kiss me!?") Koyasha's grin widened, "Just what I expected you to do, and of coarse I'm at the advantage again." He jumped up into the trees. Marina turned around to get a glimpse of how far Koyasha was behind and he wasn't in sight. She spun back around as Koyasha grabbed her shoulders and held her from running. "I win"  
  
His pupils were dilated and his expression was cold with the same wicked grin. He looked at her face and saw raw fear in her eyes. It was the only time she had ever looked at him with this look. "Please stop Koyasha! Please I'm afraid of you!" Tears streamed from her eyes as she looked up at him searching for a scratch of the person she knew. "That's what you want to hear isn't it, that I'm afraid of you!?" She screamed with a touch of anger in her voice. Koyasha stared into her eyes and saw the reflection of himself in her eyes and realized what he was doing. His eyes wandered away from meeting her gaze. The feeling had returned and showed his open remorse. He took a few steps forward and embraced her. "What have I done? Please . please forgive me Marina." She shook and sobbed. She had never been so afraid of someone she cared for as she had been of him for that short time. While she lightly pushed away from him from his touch he removed his kimono and placed it around her shoulders. He couldn't begin to think of a way to explain his actions or apologize for them. He tried to touch her but she ripped away from him. "Don't you dare touch me!!" she flung her arms out making his kimono fall from her shoulders. He looked down and saw the stitches had torn in some places and her arm was spotted in blood where she had been holding her stomach. Marina wrenched forward hacking and coughing up pools of blood, the coughing made her stomach hurt even worse. Koyasha sat down behind her and leaned her up against himself holding the upper part of her chest and her stomach. He could feel her muscles tighten with each cough and every wheezing breath afterwards. He sat there with her; to him it felt like he was holding together a cracking porcelain doll. "I told you not to touch me." She said out of breath and obviously week. He reached over and picked up the kimono and draped it over her again. "Why did you .. kiss me?" Koyasha let his breath escape and drew in another slow breath. "I was curious and you just happened to be the only girl around at the time." "You had no right." "I'm sorry I stole your first kiss." Her face flushed red remembering that gentle moment before he had turned on her. "I guess we're even though." "What do you mean?" He said surprised. "It was your first kiss too, wasn't it?" He let air escape quickly from his lungs making the sound of a single moment of amusement "We're even then."  
  
He picked her up and carried her to the old woman's house. The villagers eyed him wondering if he had followed through with his intentions. One woman saw the blood on Marina's lips and gasped. A man stepped forward to challenge Koyasha's advances into the village again. Koyasha gave him a look telling him of his disinterest in fighting and intolerance for it making the man back down in fear again. Marina looked at Koyasha as he set her down on the blankets. He turned away to keep from staring at her body that teased him to look. The hurt expression never faded from her eyes. ("A victim of circumstance he says. He just wanted to know what it would feel like to kiss someone. Fine let him know.") She crawled over to him; he turned hearing her get closer. His eyes stared at her closed eyes in surprise as she leaned in to kiss him. He froze in place as her lips inched closer. He felt his body begin to lean in to her. His curiosity was still not quite satisfied as to whether or not he liked or disliked kissing. He closed his eyes and felt her lips meet his own. He could feel all her pent up emotions siphoning out into this one kiss. It was different then before this time she meant it, she wanted to kiss him. Marina began to cry as she felt the anger and sorrow that had been hidden within him on his lips. This was why she had wanted to wait to kiss someone it was so revealing. This was why she was afraid to kiss anyone. Koyasha pulled away from her he couldn't stand it anymore. Neither one could bare to make eye contact after their raw exchange of secret emotions. "I forgive you Koya-chan." He looked up at her surprised but his defenses soon returned. "I don't' care either way you're still coming with me. Leave it to a stupid girl like you to think that a kiss would mean anything to me." He strutted off out the door and back outside. She smiled and closed her eyes snuggling the cover back around her as she lay back down. Her cheeks still remained flushed in red. "I understand now I'm sorry I was angry with you Koyasha." He paused outside the door hearing her word then walked on as if they had never been said.  
  
Yoshihiro crept back away from the crack in the door puzzled. ("How could they kiss like that and him be so cold to her afterwards. Is that how demons are supposed to act? I don't care if that is how demons are supposed to act. He had no right to treat someone like her how he did!") Yoshihiro slammed his fist on the ground. "Don't worry Miss. Marina I'll get him for you." He crept out of his room and out the door trying not to disturb her as he left. ("Well I still haven't gotten back at him from earlier that and I have a few tricks I've been meaning to try out. So I'll get him for both of us.") Koyasha walked through the village making faces at the villagers eyeing him. He sat down on a rock overlooking the rice patties. While the sun began to set. ("She'll be getting up to look at the sunset soon.") He lightly touched his lips thinking about the kiss they had shared. He felt an uncontrollable smile crack through his stern expression. "She can be so childish, wait for someone she truly cares for to kiss her." Koyasha found himself humming a very familiar tune of "Chang the World" thinking about her. He picked up a loose piece of the rock and skipped it across the water clear across to the other side where he heard a yelp and familiar red head of hair and ears poke up from the grass. His ears perked up curiously surprised by the strange occurrence. "What the hell do you want fox-half?!"  
  
A small log fell where Yoshihiro once stood. Koyasha reached his hand out and caught Yoshihiro by the ear. "So what do you want fox-half?" Yoshihiro kicked and fought while Koyasha held his head an arms length away from himself. He watched the pathetic sight with a twisted amusement. "What's the matter are ya jealous?" he said tauntingly to the young fox-half. "I don't care if she is your lover! That's no way to treat her you weren't fair with her!" Koyasha whapped him on top of the head and forced Yoshihiro down into a sitting position. "She's not my lover!" Yoshihiro jumped back up angry and flailing his arms all around. Koyasha was not angry with Yoshihiro but knocked him back down. "Calm you're ass down a minute!" Yoshihiro stopped shocked. "Listen, ya interested in why I'm like that to her?" The fox-half sat down with hungry eyes longing for Koyasha's words. Koyasha was the closest thing he had to a father. Koyasha's tone went sober. "Humans always get hurt when demons are involved even if it's unintentional. It's a cruel fact of life. Hell you can just take your parents as an example. They're both dead right?" Yoshihiro nodded. "I only know what my grandmother tells me about them. She loves me because I'm her only son's offspring. I can tell when she speaks of my mother she bitterly hated her because she was a demon."  
  
"Our kind will never be accepted by either blood so it's a worse life we live than most. Demons see us as week, humans see us as evil, to them our bloods tainted by the other when we really are something completely different." Koyasha hunched over his knees looking into the sunset. "My mother sees demons as people too I can't blame my father for falling in love with her. But she'll die long before he does which will leave him bitter and alone for god only knows how long. Knowing him he'll probably go back to his old ways." Yoshihiro's eyes looked sad and understanding. "My father had gone hunting and came across a beautiful wounded girl caught in one of his traps. He cared for her until she was strong enough to leave but she just stayed. He enjoyed the childish pranks she would pull on villagers but she never did them to him. I think she respected him too much to. My father lived with her many years and then I was born. He didn't understand why I looked so unnatural. My mother explained to him what she was that day. He loved her too much to let that fact destroy their happy lives together so they left the village. But soldiers came to their new home and discovered my mother was a demon fox while she tried to protect me from them. My father was badly injured by the men and my tail was cut off but he escaped with me. He died shortly after bringing me her to live with my grandmother. That day is all I can remember of my parents." Yoshihiro shifted over. "You still haven't really told me why you're so mean to her. Koyasha's eyes sunk back to a painful memory. "I'll just end up in the same mess my father's in now. And besides I that 'don't' love her!" He got up and turned away from the sunset and looked behind him. In the distance he could see Marina sitting in the door way of the old woman's home leaning on the door frame staring at the setting sun. Koyasha snarled angrily seeing the same occurrence of her entranced state over the ending day. He picked up the ridiculously large boulder he had been sitting on and threw it into the water. A few children that had been watching him stared eyes wide open and mouths gaping.  
  
One of the young boys that looked relatively the same age as Yoshihiro crept up to the fox-half. He looked hesitant in addressing him. "Yoshihiro is that you?" The fox-half turned around and looked at his best friend. "What's the matter Yuji, of coarse it's me." The boy pointed at the top of his head mirroring what he meant. Yoshihiro rubbed the back of his ear shamefaced. "There so cool! Why didn't you tell me you were half-demon?" The other children made snide comments and gave Yoshihiro evil looks. A very young child caught up in the moment of excited chatter of the older children picked up a rock and threw it at Yoshihiro. The rock hit his leg and left a light red mark, it didn't really hurt him so much as it hurt his feelings. Yoshihiro looked over at the small boy who coward away hiding behind his big sister. "Yuji get away from him his bloods tainted. You don't want to be seen with him." The little boy's older sister scorned to Yuji. Yoshihiro's head sunk down and he looked over to Yuji who seemed in some dismay. "I don't blame you if you go with them. I think I'll be leaving soon anyway. I can't keep it a secret anymore of what I am." Yoshihiro nudged Yuji's arm playfully. "Besides I wouldn't want to put a damper on your chances with Sakura." Yoshihiro winked and pulled one of his disappearing tricks which made all of the children stare in wonderment. Yuji smiled he knew deep down Yoshihiro would be back someday to tell him of his adventures.  
  
Koyasha was too annoyed to pay mind to the childish antics of the group of children. "That's it I have to know what the deal with the dam sunset is!" He stomped off towards Marina who still stared off into the sky unaware of the group that had gathered to see her. She sat with Koyasha's kimono wrapped around her. A tear rolled down her cheek and dripped down onto the kimono. Koyasha shoved through the crowd of people, which parted like the Dead Sea when they realized who was pushing through. Koyasha grabbed her shoulder and looked down on the floor of the house noticing something odd about her shadow. Her shadow stood as tall as him while he stood up and she was sitting down, that and it was distorted and showed no definite figure of her. He looked down at her and her eyes remained unwavering from the last ray of sunlight as it disappeared her thoughts came back to earth. Koyasha looked back down at the shadow and it had returned to that of just her frail figure against the door frame. Her eyes closed and she fell back asleep. Koyasha picked her up slamming the door behind him. "Dam humans have to stare at anything unnatural." He laid her back by the fire where the old woman sat cooking some stew.  
  
"What have ye done with my grandson?" "He can take care of himself well enough he doesn't need my help to get into trouble." He sniffed the air and eyed the food she was cooking. The woman hit him over the head again with her walking stick. "Oww! If you do that again I swear I'll stab that dam stick strait through your heart!" Koyasha felt sharp teeth clamp down on his arm. "You leave my Grandmother alone Mentor." Yoshihiro growled through his teeth keeping his hold solid. KoYasha's eyes slanted "Mentor!! That's rich. Now let go of my arm or I'll eat you." He said in a low menacing tone. Yoshihiro's eyes shifted to his grandmother to receive conformation to back down. She nodded and he unlocked his jaw from Koyasha's arm. Koyasha pulled back his arm and small trickles of blood came from the teeth marks where he had been bitten. "I've killed humans for less fox-half." Koyasha's eyes stared menacingly at Yoshihiro. "Let him be Koyasha. Ye can't blame him for trying to protect an old woman." "I didn't address you hag. So I expect the only conversations we should have are ones I start." "Ye are a half-demon like yon boy correct?" "Why are you people so obsessed over weather or not I have demon blood. Take a good look these aren't exactly human features!" He yanked his ear and pulled down his lower eyelid. Even in the faint light his eyes were obviously yellow with slit pupils.  
  
The woman gave him a questioning look. "I already know what you want me to do and I won't do it!" "Would you prefer yon boy stay and take more of the treatment such as ye have received? Several of the men in the village are discussing burning us all alive in the house tonight. They care not about the consequences of their actions. Ye three are dangerous in their eyes. Even yon girl they believe is full demon. She could not even shoo a flea away in her condition. I still wonder how she managed to pull herself to the door." The old woman took out three bowls and began to fill them with stew. Koyasha's interest perked. "Did she say anything when she went to the door?" "I thought ye weren't interested in talking with a 'hag' like me?" "Did she say anything!!?" He smacked his hand down on the ground in front of her. She watched uninterested by his display. "I couldn't understand her words they were in a strange language such as I've never heard before." Koyasha sat back down disappointed. "Although she did mention ye's name Koyasha." He looked away from the old woman and glanced over to Marina who was still sound asleep. The three sat eating in silence the loudest noise was the crackle of logs on the fire. The woman brought in another blanket and laid it next to Marina. "Ye had better stay here tonight Koyasha. Yoshihiro's ears are not as perceptive as yours are and I fear trouble from the villagers tonight." "Relax old woman I'll keep my ears open." "I hope ye are a light sleeper demon half."  
  
The woman left to go to bed. Yoshihiro followed her and helped her comb out her hair before leaving for his own bed. "Rest well grandmother" "We knew this time would come eventually Yoshihiro. I never thought it would be this soon I must admit. I'm not sure if he is a good person or not." Yoshihiro smiled. "He has a good heart despite his coarse appearance and vulgar speech. I'm sure of it." "Ye are wise for one so young. I pray ye keep you're wits about ye child they will serve ye well in life." Yoshihiro smiled "Now pack you're things boy and be ready to leave on a moments notice. The girl's clothes are dried and waiting already take them for her." "Yes, yes I know grandmother everything will be fine. I'm sure I will be able to find more of our kind. If there are two like us then their must be more." The old woman patted his hand and lay down to sleep. He shut the door and went to his room to gather a few things to leave with. ("I'll be eleven soon it's about time I become a man.")  
  
Koyasha lay next to Marina staring at her in the darkness. "Sometimes I wish I knew what made you different from humans and demons. I've never known anyone that was so honest." "I'm not honest I hate getting close to people." His eyes widened but she appeared to still be asleep. "Whenever I get too close to someone either they get hurt or I do. Koyasha doesn't understand that I don't want him to hate me. I can't stay in this time, I don't belong here and if I leave I will have to leave everyone I care about. Then they'll hate me for hurting them." He smiled slyly to himself. ("This is my chance she's talking in her sleep.") "Why do you always stare at the sunset?" She smiled in her sleep. "Don't be silly momma you already know why." She rolled over and fell back into a deep sleep. "Hey you didn't answer my question." He waited a moment then realized his opportunity was gone. He dozed off agitated until he heard a commotion outside, his eyes popped open and he got up. He walked over to the door and slammed it open. A mob of men stood outside holding torches. "It's the demon get him!" Koyasha's eyebrow rose up. "You're not serious are you?" One of the men waved his torch by Koyasha's face. "Please I'm scared stop." Koyasha said in a monotone voice utterly bored mocking the villagers supposed heroic efforts. Koyasha slashed at the man's torch and it fell into several chopped up pieces. "Let it go we'll be leaving in a few days so just relax. If I wanted to kill anyone I'd have done it by now. Now nod so I know you understand me." The men robotically nodded. "Now go back to bed it's late and I don't' feel like staying up any later messing with you." Koyasha turned around and walked back inside yawning. He paused a moment and turned around. "And one more thing." The men eyed him wearily. "The girls not a demon so just leave her alone." The men did the same robotic nod in reply. "I said go already!" The men turned tail and ran. "Jeez they can't even think for themselves. I wonder how many puny brains it took to think up that simple ass plot." He plopped down to go back to sleep and a small voice spoke up again. "Thank you they were too noisy." Marina rolled back over and went silent again. Koyasha looked at her strangely and lay back down and went to sleep.  
  
Kirara came in later that night and lay next to Marina. Koyasha's eyes opened for a moment hearing her faint foot steps. "Darn and here I thought we'd be rid of you for good this time." Kirara swished her tail and brushed off his comment. Marina snuggled her face into the small creature feeling its soft warm fir against her. "Thank you mother" She whispered Kirara's head poked up and looked at her strangely. "Geez talk about abandonment issues." Koyasha said closing his eyes again.  
  
Inuyasha and the others stood outside the village waiting. "Where did she go Inuyasha?" He sniffed the air a moment and pointed out the old woman's home. "I smell another demon though." Shippo looked determinedly at the house. "I'll go." Mushiro grabbed his tail and stopped him as he set foot forward. "Grrrr, Let go!" Kagome covered his mouth as he screamed curses at Mushiro. "Look I wouldn't mind having her by my side myself but we have to be cautious." Shippo's eyes slanted and he began trying to attack Mushiro. "Interloper! Keep your hand's off of her!" Inuyasha turned around and gave them both a good whap on the head. "You can fight later we've got more important things to worry about." Kagome sighed "We can't be sure that she's even good or not yet. I find it hard to believe that she's evil myself but the fact remains that she is helping Koyasha. Inuyasha sniffed the air again. "That smells like a fox." Shippou's eye widened "A fox?" He began looking around. "You three stay here I'm going." Kagome was already way ahead of him as usual jumping into danger without a second thought. "Well are you coming or not?" "Kagome." He caught up to her and the others followed despite Inuyasha's orders.  
  
Yoshihiro pulled his door open as he had been watching out a crack in the window instead of sleeping and saw the group advancing on his home. He ran into the other room which immediately woke up Koyasha. "Mentor, there is a group coming to the house I'm not familiar with them but there is a man with ears like yours amongst them." Koyasha sat up in a hurry. "Did he have silver hair?!" "Yes do you suppose he is half demon as well?" "Shit! Where are her clothes?" "I have them in my room, why are we in trouble." "Who said anything about we. Go get me her clothes!" Koyasha yanked back the covers making him slightly blush seeing her mostly naked body again. Kirara looked from Marina to the door where she expected Kagome and Inuyasha to come through at any moment. "At least now I know why you disappeared for so long Kirara!" His anger showed in is face Kirara backed away growling. "If it wasn't for that dam ink earlier I should have been able to smell my father." Yoshihiro dropped her clothes. "That man with silver hair is your father." Koyasha turned around and snatched up the clothes. "Yes what should it matter if he is or not." "But he looks like us. You're not even half demon are you?" Koyasha looked away bitterly reminded of his breeding. "It doesn't matter to me Mentor you know much more about demons than I." "Help me put her clothes on." Yoshihiro nodded and obediently did as Koyasha said. Marina's eyes opened as Koyasha tied a bow at her waist. "Has something come up?" "We're leaving." "Oh, so soon?" "They've found us." Her eyes widened in fear and she put her sword through her waist band. She stood up and started to fall but Koyasha caught her. "Take it easy you'll hurt yourself again." She looked up at him and smiled. "No more than usual." He looked down at her uneasily. Her face was even more loving than before. She reached down and picked up her bundle.  
  
The door busted through Koyasha picked her up and started to run for the door like a battering ram. Inuyasha's eyes bugged out in surprise. Kagome already had her arrow drawn and let it go. It zipped off just missing Marina's knees and stuck in Koyasha's heart. He fell down to his knees shocked and his pupils dilated. Marina shot daggers at Kagome and grabbed a hold of the arrow and yanked it out of Koyasha. He dropped Marina who immediately took off running for Inuyasha. He pulled the tetsusaiga and she knocked it to the side with her blade and stabbed him in the heart with Kagome's arrow. Inuyasha fell backwards and Marina shoved the arrow through to the floor of the porch. Kagome stepped back in fear as Inuyasha fell under a very familiar entrapment spell. "Let's not play this game Mrs. Kagome." Koyasha stood up shocked. Shippou and Mushiro couldn't believe their eyes how could she entrap the great Inuyasha? Marina fell onto Inuyasha in a sitting position. "I told you I didn't want to fight you. Why didn't you listen!!?" Tears dripped from her eyes onto Inuyasha's face. "What did you do to him!? Kagome fell to her knees and cradled Inuyasha's head in her lap. Miioga the flea jumped onto Kagome's shaking shoulder from Inuyasha. "It would appear the girl has put a seal on him Kagome; although I can't be sure." Kagome put her hand over the arrow and it wouldn't budge. Marina stood up and stepped back away from the group that wept over Inuyasha. Koyasha held his chest and felt time stand still seeing what she had done to his nearly untouchable father. ("How is it that my mother can't even budge the arrow from him, and Marina pulled her arrow out of me as though it was nothing?") Marina fell back onto the ground and huddled into a little ball. "I'm sorry I didn't want to please forgive me." She rocked back and forth repeating "I'm sorry." Over and over again. Kagome became hysterical trying to rouse Inuyasha from his catatonic state.  
  
Yoshihiro watched the scene unable to comprehend what was going on as far as he could tell Marina had killed Inuyasha. "Mentor she killed your father aren't you going to avenge him?" Koyasha turned his head to the side to see Yoshihiro. "He's not dead it's a spell. Besides I think he'd be better off dead anyway." Mushiro stepped forward to attack Koyasha but stopped as Shippou held out his hand. "Look!" A glowing figure hovered over Inuyasha and placed its hands on the arrow. Inuyasha opened his eyes and saw a beautiful woman smiling sweetly at him. "Please forgive her she didn't mean to hurt you." The arrow in his heart disappeared and she vanished. He sat up and looked all around but the figure was no where in sight. He grabbed his chest but no wound even shown where he had been stabbed with the arrow. Kagome flung herself on him crying tears of joy. Koyasha like the others was too shocked by the strange occurrence to say or do anything but stare. Inuyasha looked over at Marina full of rage. Koyasha stepped in front of her, eyes slanted staring down his father. "An arrow for an arrow father."  
  
********************************************** Man I think I wrote too much but I had to make up for the two week interlude.  
  
Anyway I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter of fluff and fowl language.  
  
(Bad Koyasha you need to watch your mouth in the next chapter)  
  
Any-who tell me what you think or who or what you'd like to see more of.  
  
Please R&R it only takes a second.. And remember leave your e-mail address if you want chapter post updates. 


	12. I'm going home'

Wow it's been a while sorry IY fans  
  
I've had a bad case of writers block that and my computer has been more than a little trouble lately.  
  
I havn't found my disk to reinstal my usual typeing program so please don't shun me too bad for typo's and misspelled words. As I stated openly before I can't spell..I'll correct the misstakes as soon as I can.  
  
Buy the writers block is over for now I hope!! So here it is chapter 11  
  
As a precaution I don't own Inu-Yasha Rumiko Takahashi does  
  
My story contains a few spoilers here and there but so far nothing very major so if you're not too far in the series feel free to read on!  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
InuYasha Beyond the Skin  
  
Chapter 11  
  
'I'm going home'  
  
"An arrow for an arrow father"   
  
Marina reached out and tugged on Koyasha's pant leg. "Please let's just go we don't have to fight them." Shippou ran up and stood in front of Koyasha and Marina. "Stop it Inuyasha! Leave Lady Marina alone!" Inuyasha dropped his guard unable to believe Shippou's actions. Shippou's green eyes glared at Inuyasha unafraid of him. ("Fool does he really think I can't handle my father?") Marina's grip loosened on his pant leg and she struggled to stay conscious. She rolled up in a ball feeling the pain from her stomach come back in full force. Kagome felt a twinge of cruel joy seeing her in pain. ("What am I thinking how can I be happy she's in pain! I'm not that kind of person, am I?") Kagome began to doubt her own motives for chasing Koyasha and Marina down. She stared at the frail girl in dismay. ("Am I really jealous of her? She's has much stronger magic than I do. But at least I have my health. I don't understand, I know that she was injured but how can she always be so sick? A better question how did she embed that arrow in Inuyasha?")   
  
Yoshihiro survaide the group distraught. ("I don't understand what's going on who's good and who's bad. Master Koyasha has shown some compashion towards the human girl who accompanies him but this silver hared half demon also is accompanied by a human woman. Is this what half demons do? Should I find a priestes woman to be at my side as well? These strangers attacked him first so he can't be held responsible for defending himself, right?") Yoshihiro looked back down to where Marina lay cringing. ("It's strange she seemed so powerfull and unafraid a moment ago and now she is struggling just to stay awake. And who is this other demon trying to protect her.") Yoshihiro stopped and stared at shippou's red hair and green eyes while his tail twitched with anticipation. Yoshihiro couldn't help but wonder if he was a fox like him.   
  
Shippou growled warning off Inuyasha. Kagome couldn't decide whether to stop Inuyasha and let them escape or persist on stopping them. Inuyasha redied to strike but stopped as he caught a confussed old woman out of the corner of his eye. "Yoshihiro, what's going on here?!" "Stay out of this old woman!" Inuyasha snarled as he saw her walk forward useing her cane for support. "You stay out of this demon!" She raised her cane and whapped Inuyasha over the head. "What are ye thinking ye fools the whole town must have heard ye by now!" "Look mam we're very sorry we just came for.." "Shut up girl!" The old woman grabbed Inuyasha's ear and yanked him towards the broken door grabbing Mushiro as well. "Yoshihiro get that blanket there, and ye two can help him put it up!" The old woman cursed under her breath and hobbled over to the fire. Kagome laughed sheepishly and waved Inuyasha and Mushiro to follow the old woman's instructions. Koyasha's susspicious gaze never left his father and mother. Kagome's eye's regained thier hurt expression meeting with Koyasha's steely gaze. Shippou finally took notice of Yoshihiro as he helped Inuyasha and Mushiro. Shippou couldn't believe what he saw. The same red hair but with fox ears pokeing out of his head like Inuyasha own dog ears. Shiipou stood amazed it had been years since he'd seen a fox demon but never before a fox-half.  
  
Koyasha's eyes slanted as Kagome lifted her bow with and arrow aimed at him. Shippou's curiousity had led him to try and strike up a conversation with the young boy. Koyasha kept his eyes on his mother and slowly leaned down till his hands met with Marina's shivering shoulders. She squeeked out in pain, although he had barely touched her every little thing seemed to feel like daggers stabbing her. Kagome lowered her bow and ran over to help with her. "Koyasha where is the medicin I gave her?" He looked over to his mother puzzled. "What medicin?" "She didn't even tell you, did she?" His cold expression of hate returned. Kagome tore into Marina's bundle in search of the small pouch that held the medicin she had made. "Please mam have you got any tea handy?" The old woman sat silently watching the fire. Yoshihiro ran off to fetch the kettle. He quickly returned with a full kettle in hand. "Please mam is Miss. Marina going to be ok?" She smiled remembering when her children were just as young and cared for people like the strange young demon half. "I think she'll be ok." Yoshihiro sighed in reliefe  
  
Koyasha stepped back into a dark corner and eyed them all suspiciously. ("They're up to something here. There is no way they would let me go this easily.") Mushiro and his father's eyes never left Koyasha, who still eyed them equaly suspicious. The old woman raised her head. "Ye's kind are not welcome here. Ye are not even safe in my home. But ye are permited to stay till tomarrow." She sighed and leaned on her walking stick. "Boy come sit here." Yoshihiro stood next to her placeing the kettle on the fire. Her old eyes met with his, letting him know to be on his guard around this new group. Shippou's worry for Marina's safety tore at his curiousity to find out about the young fox-half.  
  
Kagome pulled the small pouch from Marina's bunddle, touching Marina's hand tenderly as it balled up to fight back the pain. Koyasha became disstracted when he noticed her cringing holding her somach. Her once white kimono top was now being soaked in blood from her ripped stitches. Kagome looked up at him and caught a glimps of softness in his eyes before they shifted and turned cold again. ("She is changeing him after all. I almost didn't want to believe it.") Kagome pride Marina's hands from her stomach and began to undo her kimono. She looked up and noticed the many curious male eyes watching her. The old woman smacked Yoshihiro over the head with her walking stick. "Ye know better ye men go in the other room or go outside this isn't for yon eyes!!" Yoshihiro scurried off to his room followed by the other men who had no desire to greet any curious hostil villagers. Despite the old woman's words Koyasha stayed in the corner watching. Kagome looked over at him scolding with her eyes. "Koyasha have you no manners!!" He slightly smirked. "None at all Mother." Kagome was furious from his coccey attitude and wripped open Marina's Kimono despite Koyasha's presence. A small stream of blood ran from her reopened wound. Kagome sighed. "I told you to be carefull." Marina's eyes squinted open to look Kagome in the face. "I'm sorry for everything Miss. Kagome. I hope Mr. Inu-Yasha isn't angry with me." Dont' worry about it. you're just trying to help my son, I know." Kagome said bitterly. Marina couldn't tell what hurt worse her physical pain or that from her heart. She closed her eyes and tried to forgett all that had happened the last few days.  
  
("Sometimes I wish I could say this was a dream. But I feel like I've grown so much these past few days. I'd be lying to myself if I said I didn't like it here and the people. They are all so unique, I'm not sure I'd want to live not ever knowing them.") She winced in pain as she felt Kagome cleaning and restitching her wound. Her head leaned to the side and her eyes opened again and focused on a pair of yellow eyes in the dark corner. Her eyes widened when she reolized who it was. Koyasha felt his cheeks burn when her eyes met his. She smiled and closed her eyes again. (" Is he still watching over me? I wonder if it's that or he's just being a pervert again. Should I tell him my secret? Would he even understand?") Her dreams driffted off to a open grassy feels where her family stood waiting for her return home.  
  
Kagome finished the stitching much to the amazement of the old woman who had never seen this done ith such presission. "Ye have skilled hands young woman." Kagome smiled politely. "I'm not that young. I've been stitching people up for years. It's really nothing special." Kagome whiped the blood from her hands on a wet cloth and sat back. "I'm really sorry we damaged you're home." "Ye should be!" The old woman scolded reminded of her two smashed doors. "I can say I don't care for demons. I can't help but love the boy; he is all I have left of my own son who died trying to save his dam son and that reched demon wife of his." A bitter note played in Kagome's heart. No matter what good demons did, or what they did to try and redeam their wrongs, predjudiced humans like her would alway see them as monsters and killers. "Give it up already! Demon's didn't choose to be what they are, you can't blame them for who they fall in love with or who falls in love with them!" The old woman sat back sruprised by Kagome's out burst. "People like ye just never want to see the truth of what they are. All ye wan't to believe is that they are the same as humans when their not! They could over power and kill us all if we treated them with the kindness and careing that ye preach! I have no intention of inviteing demons into my home any more after today the boy is leaving tomarrow then I'll be ridd of their kind for good! If yon boy wishes to be with yon kind let him be, I don't intend to stop him! Let him be as sly and wicked as his mother, she brought on her own death!" Kagome wanted to burst out and knock the old woman back down to size but noticed her eyes were filled with tears. Koyasha watched this behavior as well. ("I see she's trying to send him off without guilt. The old bitty's going to miss him after all.")   
  
Shippou almost knocked Yoshihiro off his feet excited with questions about his family. Yoshihiro sheepishly answered his question afraid of the scrutany of a full blooded demon. Mushiro sat next to the door listening to the womens conversation irratated that his bother was getting to see Marina exposed. Yoshihiro managed to get away from Shippou's questions finally to ask a few of his own from a very anti-social silver haird half-demon. Inuyasha looked up at Yoshihiro dissinterested in the young fox-half. "Please Sir you're Master Koyasha's father, right?" Inuyasha's eyes slanted but he nodded in reply. "Is Koyasha a very powerful demon?" Inuyasha smirked, "He better as hell be. After all he is my son and haveing half the Shiikon jewel there's no way he could be weak." Shippou rolled his eyes hearing Inuyasha's bosts. "Sir is you're son a good person?" "Why are you asking me, you don't even know if I'm a good person or not." Yoshihiro blushed and looked away from the strangers. Inuyasha was right Yoshihiro didn't know if he was good or not. Mushiro chuckled at the fox-halfs questions but found himself with a twinge of jelousy being reminded that his brother would always over power him as long he had the jewel in his heart. ("Well brother you may have your strength but before long I'll have something more dear to you.") Yoshihiro eyed Mushiro's some what dissturbing expression, he could sence something about Mushiro's thoughts that had a sinister intention, which made him very weary of him.  
  
Koyasha stepped out away from the corner to head outside and found he was quickly surrounded by the group that had been in the other room. Yoshihiro ran to Koyasha's side growling menaceingly at Mushihiro and Inuyasha. Kagome looked over and pulled several entrapment spells from her sleevs. Marina was too out of it this time to aid Koyasha in escape. Koyasha's eyes slanted and he redied to fight. "Not this time Koyasha" Kagome said as she flung a spell at him. Koyasha froze a moment then fell asleep. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome then back to Koyasha. "That wont hold him we need something more perminent. Kagome reached for an arrow but found they were all broken into several peices. She stared at them in surprise. "So that's the real reason he stayed in here." Yoshihiro giggled lightly. ("It would appear Master Koyasha has the cunning of a fox. He forsaw that Miss. Marina wouldn't be able to help him this time after earlier. Since they didn't for see his decepition I know I've choosen the propper teacher.") "Oh great Kagome why did you let him destroy your arrows." "I didn't know he was doing it, so don't blaim me." "Why shouldn't I, if you hadn't sent us out he'd have never got away with it." "Well if he didn't have your peeping tom instincts he'd have had the decensy to leave with the rest of you." "What do you mean my 'peeping tom instincts'!!" Mushiro rubbed his head ashamed of his parents childish dissplay. Shippou sighed some what embarased himself of their actions.  
  
Marina awoke in the faint light of dawn, blinking a few times waiting for her eyes to focus. She sat up gritting her teath reminded of her stomach. When her eyes finally adjusted to the light she looked around amazed at the scene. The entire group lay assleep on the floor, all but Koyasha who was propped against the wall with several spell incantaions plastered to his body. ("Now would be the perfect time to get away from them but I don't know if I'll be able to stop them if they wake before I'm through.") She sat in dissmay of how to handle the situation. A hand crept up around her mouth and locked her lips so she couldn't speek. She tried to struggle free but found it too tireing. "Calme down," a voice whispered in her ear. "I have no intention of harming you just come with me." She nodded in reply and snuck around the scattered sleepers and tip toed outside followed by Mushiro. He smiled and faced her when they got outside. "Sorry if I startled you." "No it's ok I just thought everyone was asleep." "Listen I need to talk to you alone." Marina slightly blushed when he looked her in the eye. "Of coarse Mushiro-san."   
  
Marina followed Mushiro into the woods slightly conffused by his actions. "You're not hurt too badly are you Miss. Marina?" She shook her head vigorously no. "I'll live if that's what you mean?" She smiled pleasantly. Mushiro found her sweet smile infections and couldn't help but smile himself. "You're a very pleasant person I can see that." She smiled slightly blushing and looked away. "I'm sorry we didn't meet on more pleasant terms before. My brother and I tend to bring out the worst in eachother." "That's ok I just didn't want to see either of you two hurt eachother. I'm sorry I butted in like that." Mushiro's expression sobered remembering their fight. "Tell me do you have any siblings?" "Me of coars there's my big brother but he's a real jerk most of the time...not that I think big brothers are jerks I just don't get along with him as well as my little brother Spencer. You see Spencer and I have the same Mother un-like James, that's my older brother's name." She looked up at him slightly embarased. "But you probably don't want to hear all that." Mushiro blinked a few times and laughed. "You're very beautiful Miss. Marina." Marina turned bright red, Mushiro had no sence of shame at saying such words to her. Marina couldn't help but be suspicious that she wasn't the first girl he said such things to. But she couldn't help blushing he looked so much like Koyasha when he was human...when he was so kind to her. Mushiro stopped in a clearing under a tree that must have been hundreds of years old covered in moss. The sun rose painting the sky in a light peach. The tree's above glowed with the light above. Marina ignored Mushiro for a moment to take in the beauty of her surroundings. ("I feel so free in this time almost like I could just fly away into the sky. I can't help but wish I could stay here at times like these. But what does Mushiro want with me.") She blushed slightly looking over at him. "Do you like it here?" "Hmm" she looked at him wide eyed. "Yes it's beautiful." "Why don't you just stay then?" "What are you talking about Mushiro-san." "Why don't you stay in this time?" "It would be nice, don't get me wrong I like everyone I've met here...well everyone but that demon Miyu... But I have family that I just can't leave back at home with no word of good bye." Mushiro's expression turned slightly angry. ("Miyu, she isn't still around is she?") "What's the matter Mushiro-san did I say something wrong?" "No it's nothing, is it my brother that drives you to want to leave?" "No of...of coarse not. He is a good person on the inside he just needs to know it's ok to let that side show once in a while." She smiled with a hint of sadness.  
  
Mushiro stepped closer to Marina unfaised by her nervous expression as he addvanced. Koyasha and Yoshihiro watched from the trees. ("What the hell does Mushiro think he's doing with her.") Yoshihiro tried to keep from laughing at Koyasha's enraged, jelious expression. Mushiro smiled kindly with the same tender look in his eyes. "I'm in love with you Marina." Her eyes widened to the size of grape fruits and she stepped back away from his advance until she was pinned up against the old giant. Her face uncontrolably flushed bright red, and her whole body trembled. Koyasha nearly fell out of the tree in shock. ("MUSHIRO DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!!!!") His fist trembled and he gritted his teeth in anger. "I see you're trying to get her to betray her promise so she won't help me find the other half of the jewel. I'm glad I killed you before!" He screamed to himself in a whisper tone to keep his presence unknown. Sweat rolled down Yoshihiro's forhead. ("I think he missed the real betrail issue here.") Mushiro leaned in closer towards Marina who had no where else to go. ("What's he doing he's not going to...") Her mind froze as his lips touched hers. Her eye's nearly popped out of her head. Why all the sudden did everyone want to kiss her!! She regained her composure raised her hand and with a loud 'crack' slaped Mushiro's lips away from her's. He looked back at her shocked with an obvious red hand print on his face. "How ....How dare you! You had no right! I wanted to believe you were a good person but you're worse than you're brother, ...much worse. At least he doesn't declair love to a girl just to get a kiss. You never ment it at all!" Tears rolled from her eyes little know to her tears were also rolling down Koyasha's face as he fell out of the tree laughing hystericaly. "I'm glad I was here to see this. Of all the things in life I've longed to see that was at the top of my list. Of all women who knew it would be her to put him in his place."   
  
Yoshihiro looked down at Koyasha strangely, "Master Koyasha what's so funny about that, he kissed her." Marina turned away and walked back towards the village. She was so upset she didn't hear the hysterical Koyasha just ahead of her. Yoshihiro yelled out a warning to her but she was too upset to even comprehend that she was being addressed. She passed through the shrubery and fell flat on top of Koyasha. Her head snapped back to realiy and began repetedly appoligizeing to Koyasha. Koyasha was in too good of spirits to get even adjitated with her clumbsiness. Mushiro still stood stupified and shocked by her words and reaction. It was almost as though he didn't even reolize he was doing it. He stood there playing over all the times she had been near her and suddenly reolized that he really did care for her but was it love. To him it seemed like he'd known her for years although it was barely a few days.   
  
Koyasha helped her stand back up with a some what pleasant expression on his face for a change. Marina couldn't look him in the face after what happened despite his good mood. It suddenly hit her; how had he gotten loose from the spell incantaions? Yoshihiro jumped out of the tree holding her bundle and landed off the the side of the two. "So Master are we going to leave now? I've already said my fairwells." "Just who said you were comeing with us!?" "But Master I did free you when she could not." Koyasha raised his eyebrow scepticaly. "Ok so my grandmother freed you but I woke her up to do it." "You're not comeing!" "Yes I am!" Kirara jumped out of the under brush and nearly scared Yoshihiro out of his skin. Koyasha's eyes slanted and looked down at her. "Oh look the spy returns." Kirara gave him a dissgusted look and chipperly bounded off to stand by Marina. "And you're definately not comeing rat." Kirara let out a low growl at Koyasha. Yoshihiro looked down at Kirara and his eyes widened. "Hey you're the one that stole those kimono's." Kirara stepped behined Marina's leg and poked her head out to see Yoshihiro who scolded her with his eyes. "Please don't be angry with her she was only trying to help us right Koyasha?" Marina wasn't really sure if it had been to help them or not, but she felt obligated to stick up for Kirara or at least explain her short commings as innocent. Koyasha looked down on Kirara still with the same dissgusted expression. "Acctualy I think it was mainly for you not me." She smiled at Kirara who purred happily. "Besides the little details, it's time to go." "Yes Master Koyasha." "I told you you're not comeing!" Marina kept her mouth shut in order to keep from makeing it worse, besides the fact she still felt bad about what Mushiro did.  
  
Koyasha and Yoshihiro stood arguing, Marina began to get irratated by their pointless arguing. "STOP! Listen you can come if you can keep up. Is that ok with you Koyasha?" The two turned around so that their backs faced eachother and uttered in unasin, "Fine!" She sighed a breath of relief. "Besides they should all be up by now and I don't want you to get caught again Koyasha." She said sheepishly afraid of his repremand. Koyasha grabbed her and flung her on his back and took off away from the village. She was too surprised to even have time to warn Yoshihiro about how fast Koyasha could travel. Yoshihiro stood in awe a moment then reolized he had to run to keep up with him. Koyasha and Marina were quickly into the trees, Koyasha bounding off the large branches shakeing leaves down along the forest floor where Yoshihiro had some trouble stumbling and tripping over limbs and dips and sliding on the freshly fallen leaves, trying to keep his eyes on Koyasha and make sure he didn't lose them. Kirara ran ahead of him spinning around every so often to make sure he was keeping up. Yoshihiro began getting winded and slowing down. Marina looked back some what worried for his safety. "Koyasha won't he attract demon's down there?" "What do I care he's not comeing with us." She looked back down and gasped. Koyasha nearly lost his balance and fell, he flapped his arms like a bird to catch his balance. Koyasha looked back to what she was stareing at. Yoshihiro and Kirara stood surrounded by three wood demons that seem to melt out of the trees to stand in their way. "Koyasha you have to help them!" "Like hell I do! If you're so dam worried about them you help!" Her face crinkled into a mad pout. "Fine I will if you won't!" He set her down on the branch and she quickly began climbing down the tree. "You're no match for them." "I may not be but at least I'm trying." His eyes slanted but he looked down worried everytime she'd slip on the damp branches. She jumped the last ten feet rolling as she landed to keep it from impacting her legs too bad but it mader her stomach hurt instead.   
  
One of the wood demon turned around hearing her land after the jump. Yoshihiro couldn't bother helping with the one since he was already over his head with the other two. Kirarar felt cornered and saw that Marina might need help so she found herself turning into her fire demon form. Yoshishiro nearly jumped out of his skin seeing her change. Marina pulled her sword and took stance to fight. Koyasha sat down on the high limb and stretched out to relax while watching the fight out of the corner of his eye. The wood demon charged at Marina who bent low to the ground and charged at him. Her feet patted accross the ground like a small patter of a rabit. The Wood demon looked almost surprised that the small human was attacking. He formed his arm into a spear and struck for her. She dodged and swung her sword cutting off his arm that turned to another demon as it hit the ground. The creature screamed out and struck at her with his other arm. She dodged his other arm and leaped up slashing the creature in half. It screamed out and split into two more. Koyasha chuckled from above, "You'll never kill a wood demon like that." Marina backed up a little shocked by the new revolution, what could she do to stop them Koyasha was being no help but obviously knew how to do it. Yoshihiro in the back ground had finally pinned one with his statue spell trick the other on the hand was haveing more than a little trouble from Kirara, but seemed almost afraid of her. Marina glanced to the side and noticed how far the wood demon would stear clear of Kirara's flames. "Oh I get it." she dodged as a demon swung at her, striking the tree behind her instead, leaving a deep gash into the meat of the tree. She ran around to the far side of the tree puting the tree between her and the demons. ("But how do I get a hold of some fire I can barely keep away from their strikes.") Yoshihiro looked up in the tree and noticed Koyasha just sitting there. ("Is he trying to test me? But if he was why would Miss. Marina be fighting too?") Kirara pounced on the one and caught it on fire from the flames on her feet, and jumped off. Yoshihiro watched as the demon flailed around trying to get Kirara as it burned. Yoshihiro looked for a dry branch to catch some more fire on to get his demon but everything was still wet from the rain the day before. Marina found the same problem. Kirara would have helped with the other demons but she was haveing enough trouble with the one dieing in the fire. Marina ran hearing the demons following her, but something happened she didn't expecet, she felt a tickle forming.   
  
She quickly began coughing and fell to the ground incapable of doing anything. Koyasha's head shot up and looked down as the demon's surrounded her. "Hell you can't do anything without help can you, woman?" He leaped out of the tree and landed a few yards away. "Now alow me to demonstrate how to kill one of these things right." He ran forward and reared back his arm jumpin up over one of them."Flameing Claws!!" the tips of his fingers caught on fire as they sliced the demon into several peaces. The wood demon erupted into an inferno screaming and falling to the ground lifeless. The other two took their attentions from Marina and began chargeing at Koyasha. Koyasha looked at them and laughed hysericaly. Kirara finally finished off hers and helped out Yoshihiro who watched his in dissmay as it began to escape his spell. Marina fell over on the ground still coughing a trickle of blood comeing from the corner of her mouth. One of the demons chargeing at Koyasha stopped sniffing the air and turned to the girl, it appeared to it that she was dieing. "This would be and easier catch then that half demon. Her blood smells so sweet." The demon leaned over her drooling, the drops landed on the ground around her and seemed to eat through the twigs and dead leavs covering the ground. Marina gasped for breath struggling for air. Koyasha flung another attack out doing the same to the atacking demon as that of before. He looked over as the demon leaned in to devower the small young woman. Kirara and Yoshihiro looked over and saw the same seen as Koyasha and screamed out running towards the demon. Marina opened her eyes an saw the demon just feet from her head. Her eyes widened and squinted shut screaming as she threw out her hand smaking the demon. A bright light erupted from around her body a single large beam focused out of her hand and the demon shrieked out as the beams burned through it's body decintagrateing the creature to nothing. Yoshihiro skidded to a stop next to Kirara who stood stareing. Koyasha's mouth hung open his eyes blinked several times as the light dissapated to nothing, not wanting to believe what he had just witnessed.   
  
Marina sat up and held her chest as a tear rolled down her cheek. Each breath burned like fire in her lungs. Her whole body felt numb sitting on the ground with a light breez blowing in the trees. She leaned agains a nearby tree and used it to brace herself as she stood up. She took a couple heavy breaths then pushed off the tree to stand on her own. Koyasha's mouth slowly closed Yoshihiro stood afraid to walk forward and see if she was ok. Kirara hesitated then walked forward to help brace Marina as she slightly side stepped loseing strength. Marina placed her hand on Kirara's shoulders and gripped her soft fur. Koyasha started to walk towards her with a twinge of anger and jelousy. "What are you!" She looked up at him somewhat hurt by his attack. "No human or priestes could deal out that kind of blow! Hell even my mother has to use arrows for her's to even be that strong, that was pure energy. Now what are you!" Marina's gaze looked away from his to the ground, dissmissing his question. ("I can't tell him not yet") Koyasha came up to her and grabed her by the arm, her head still hung low looking away from him. "What are you!" Kirara snapped at his legs growling; Koyasha shot her a menaceing look makeing her back down still growling. Yoshihior stepped forward, "Master Koyasha we should be going they'll catch up with us in no time if we stay here." Koyasha's eyes slanted looking at Marina who still wouldn't meet his gaze. "We're leaveing" he said in a stern voice and started walking away. Kirara looked up at Marina curiously as her grip on Kirara's fir tightened. Kirara nudged her to get on, Marina looked over to Kirara sadly as if she knew what was going on in her head. Yoshihiro walked up to Marina hesitateing to say anything to her. She looked up at Yoshihiro and lightly smiled the blood was still on her lips and was starting to dry. He held out a small peice of cloth a little worried. "Miss. Marina you have some..." She touched her lips some what surprised she'd forgotten about the blood. "Thank you Yoshihiro." She noticed the fear in his eyes and smiled brightly. "You don't have to be scared of me Yoshihiro I'd never hurt my friends." She whiped the blood from her mouth. Yoshihiro looked at her hopefully. "He won't wait up for either of us so Kirara can you take us?" Kirara nudged Marina in a reply of yes. "Thank you Kirara." The two jumped on Kirara's back and took off after Koyasha.   
  
Koyasha looked over dissgusted as he noticed Kirara carring Marina and Yoshihiro. "Oh great did you have to bring them both." "How else could I have cought up Koyasha. It's not like you were going to take me." Koyasha's eyes slanted showing his irratance from her comment. Koyasha's ear twitched as he heard a group not far off. "Oh great they've already caught our sent." Marina looked back and noticed a small red dot in the distance bounding off the trees as Koyasha was. Koyasha jumped over closer to Kirara, "Get on my back woman!" "But why Koyasha?" "Because at full speed Kirara has trouble keeping up with me!" Koyasha grabbed Marina and cradled her in his arms. Her eyes popped out surprised by his actions, and Koyasha sped up till he was a blue blur ahead of Kirara and Yoshihiro. Yoshihiro's mouth dropped open watching Koyasha quickly get quite a ways ahead of them. Koyasha looked for a clearing and shot down under the cover of the trees. Marina was amazed by how easily he could take the landing and not even be effected by it. "At least down here they can't see us. Koyasha darted off into a different direction. His ear twitched again and his eyes narrowed. "Dam it they're catching up!" Yoshihiro's eyes bugged out as Inuyasha and Kagome caught up with him. Kagome looked over at Kirara and smiled. "Don't worry we'll catch them just go back and get Shippou and Mushiro we left them back there a ways." Kirara nearly stopped dead in her tracks throwing Yoshihiro onto her head, and turned around and headed back while Inuyasha and Kagome took to under the tree cover to find Koyasha and Marina. Inuyasha sniffed the air running along. "The woods reak from the smell of her blood. If Koyasha thinks he's getting away he's an idiot." ("You may be faster than me with the jewel but I'm twice the demon you'll ever be Kagome's finger shot in front of his face."Look I think I saw something." Inuyasha looked over and saw a quick flash of blue.  
  
  
  
Marina looked back over Koyasha's shoulder and saw the glimps of red. "Koyasha you're father's behind us." His ear shot backward and his eyebrows turned in makeing his eyes slant. "Then we take to the trees again." Koyasha jumped up on several branches till he shot out of the canapy a few yards from Kirara who now held Shippou Mushiro and Yoshihiro who was busy being scolded for his actions by Shippou. Koyasha cursed to his self that he had turned so much and not paid any attention to which direction he was headed. Not that he'd ever verbaly admit it to Marina who seemed just as surprised as him that they were there. Koyasha shot off away from them. Inuyasha shot up out of the tree tops and seemed surprised by what he saw. Koyasha glanced backward as the tree line ended to rockey fog covered cliffs. He looked back forward and stopped just inches from the edge of the cliff. He turned around to see if he had another escape but his father and the others were already on them. Koyasha set down Marina who stepped away from him a few feet. "There is no where to run Koyasha just come with us and we won't hurt you." Kagome yelled out to him knowing full well that Koyasha would never listen to her. Koyasha turned his head to look down and try and see how far it was to the bottom but the fog prevented him even seeing how far it was to the other side of the crevas. Mushiro threw his whole body at Koyasha who seemed surprised to be attacked so soon.  
  
Mushiro swung his legs around and kicked Koyasha who went sailing out off the cliff. Marina screamed out in horror as he helplessly dissapeared into the fog. She shot daggers at Mushiro and jumped off after Koyasha. Kagome screamed out in despair as Marina too dissapeared into the clouds. Kirara bounded off to the edge of the cliff but to her surprise was caught and held by Mushiro who looked at her menacingly. Inuyasha and Kagome couldn't believe their own eyes watching Mushiro's actions. Did he hate his brother so much he was willing to let an innocent girl die to make sure he wasn't rescued? Marina's eyes blurred as her body sped up makeing her form into that of an arrow pearcing down. She caught sight of Koyasha and grabbed his extended hand. His eyes were wide seeing her with him. "I promised I'd help you Koyasha. No matter what." the tears still streamed from her eyes as Koyasha's widened even more when white feathery wings appeared from her back and extended out flapping hard. Koyasha felt gravity begin to return puting pressure on his arm to hold onto her hand. She grabbed his arm with her other hand and struggled to hold him up. A few seconds later she opened her mouth again. "Can you make it the rest of the way I don't think I can hold you much longer." Her face crunched up fighting back the fatuge in her arms. Koyasha nodded and let go falling a good twenty foot drop but landed with no problem. He stared up as her giant wings flapped hard few times holding her a few feet off the ground. He watched amazed as she set down on the ground just as gracefull as a butterfly on the pettle of a rose. Her wings folded up in the center against her back standing a foot taller than her.  
  
Koyasha's strange expression remained as she walked towards him. "Are you ok I didn't let go too far from the ground did I?" "So that's what you are." Her wings shrunk down with her body ashamed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Koyasha. I didn't know how you would take it." His eyes turned away from seeing her bitterly. "I'm the only one in excistance and the only one that will ever excist. I'm only half blooded." "It's no wonder you always seem so perfect like you never do anything wrong." Marina couldn't believe what he was saying. "Like hell if I'm going to have some half angel running around with me." He started to walk away from her into the mist and paused as she began to speak. "So do you still want to know why I always stare at th sunset Koyasha?" His head turned to the side in interest although clearly angry. "Angels can't help but stare at it; it's the one time of the day when the heavens open to be seen by those that have the sight. I'll never be able to go to heaven thought, my blood is tainted with human blood. I'm not even a fallen angel like demons all I can do is look up at heaven durring the sunset I'll never belong there." Her face turned sad and bitter. Koyasha knew that look all too well he saw the same pain in her eyes that was always in his own. Neither of them would ever truly belong in this world of humans. Marina turned away from him, "You know it's kind of funny my brother and I have the same mother but she cut off her wing for him so he'd be human. But could she have done that for me. Of coarse not. Tell me mother were you even thinking when you had me with father!!" She screamed up into the lifting fog. Koyasha turned to look at her knowing all the pain she had for once he saw her as she was; and understood why he felt like there was a connecion between the two.   
  
The sun broke through the fog and glinted down on her wing makeing them shine like white gold. Several feathers fell to the ground like snow flakes agains the baren ground. Her hair shined with red gold highlights in the warm morning sun "You probably saw my shadow durring the sunset didn't you." Koyasha nodded takeing in her beauty, it seemed to him that the sun was shineing just for her. Marina turned he tear soaked face to Koyasha her blue eyes inhanced by the pink tint in the whites of her eyes from crying, and shone like two jewels. Koyasha was dumb struck looking at her. "You're right you know I'm only hindering you're quest. I've got to figure out who I am too. I thought I knew who I was but being in this time has made me doubt myself. So I guess this is good by for now." ("Goodbye?") he snapped back to reallity hearing her words. "You're really leaveing?" Marina nodded smileing. "I think I'll go back to my time for a while and get my head strait. Besides I'm sure everyone must think I'm dead. My friends must be worried sick not to mention my family back home." She started to walk away from Koyasha and stopped as she felt a great pain in her heart. ("This isn't my pain.") She turned and looked at Koyasha who was trying to hide his feelings as usual. "You still have to come back and help me like you promised you know." Marina looked over at him surprised. "You mean you still want my help?" Koyasha rolled his eyes. "Did you forget about the jewel, duh stupid!" Marina lightly smiled and ran off. Koyasha watched as her wings dissapeared again to leave what looked like a some what normal human running. Koyasha walked over and picked up one of her soft feathers that had fallen and twirled it between his fingers. "Half-angel, huh?" Koyasha looked back to where she had ran. "I wonder if she can really make it back there ok?" He started to get worried and ran after her.   
  
Kagome and Inuyasha gave Mushiro a royal repremanding as they jumped on Kirara's back and rode down the cliff to find nothing. Iuyasha looked up at the edge of the cliff in dissbelief. "There's no way in hell they could have survived that!" Shippou jumped off and looked down on the ground noticing several scattered white feathers. "Well he does have half the jewel Inuyasha." he commented as he picked up one of the feathers. "That's wierd." "What's wierd Mr. Shippou?" Shippou walked over to Inuyasha holding out the feather. "Call me crazy but this feather smells like Lady Marina." Inuyasha sniffed lightly then ran around to the others and did the same. "They all do?" He said with a puzzled look on his face. Yoshihiro looked worried. "You don't think something got them do you?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes, but Kagome spoke up before he could make any ruid comments. "That's not possible that they would smell only like her and not another creature if that were true." She smiled in relief that her son was ok, but looked up in surprise as she noticed Yoshihiro was gone.   
  
Yoshihiro took off into the woods to try and find Koyasha and Marina. He ran along at full speed and soon reached the cover of the trees. "I know they'll probably find them before me, but I have to try." Yoshihiro was startled when Kirara popped out of a bush in her small form and ran next to him. "What are you comeing with me?" Kirara purred happily. But I thought you were with them, or are you worried about Marina...I noticed you don't seem to like Master Koyasha." Kirara bounded ahead of him purring happily. "Hey wait up, do you know where they are?" Kirara purred again excitedly. "Well at least one of us does." Kirara stopped dead in her tracks. Yoshihiro nearly stomped on her trying to stop and not fall doing so. Koyasha emerged from beside him and grabbed around his mouth and pulled him into the bushes. Marina turned around to see only Kirara standing behind her. Kirara bounded up and jumped up into her arms. Marina caught her and happily giggled. "I'm glad you're here Kirara. Can you show me how to get back to the well?" Kirara purred happily and looked back towards the bushes. Marina looked over curiously and slightly scared. "Is something there Kirara?" Kirara looked up at her. "Maybe we had better take to the air." Kirara went to jump down but found they were already well off the ground.  
  
Marina curled her head down to sheild Kirara as they burst through the tree tops. Kirara poked her head out curiously and seemed surprised to see Marina's white wings. "I suppose there is no point in keeping it a secret any longer." Yoshihiro looked up his jaw nearly hung down to the ground. "Dam she would fly." Koyasha grabbed Yoshihiro and yanked him along makeing him stumble on every branch and tree root. "Oh would you just grab on!" Yoshihiro grabbed onto Koyashas arm and struggled to hold on. Koyasha sped up and kept looking up to see a flash of white every now and again to direct him on which direction to go. "Master Koyasha why aren't we on top of the trees with her?" "That's my business." "Yes Master." Yoshihiro said with some dissmay.   
  
Inuyasha tried to follow Marina's sent but soon found it gone. "I don't get it how could her sent just dissapear?" Kagome put her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, "Well can you find Koyasha's sent?" Inuyasha smiled bareing his fangs. "You didn't think I'd lose that do you?" Kagome smiled sweetly. Shippou ran way ahead of them already not waiting for Inuyasha to lead the way. Inuyasha and the others quickly caught up to Shippou. "You don't honestly think you know where their going do you?" "I don't know where their going but I know how to follow a trail of white feathers." Inuysha looked down and noticed a couple white down feathers. Kagome laughed as Inuyasha made a bitter face. "I thought you'd learned by now that a good sence of smell wasn't everything Inuyasha!" Shippou joked as they ran along. Shippou jumped up into the tree limb and above the tree tops. "Just where do you think you're going Shippou?" Inuyasha skidded to a stop as Shippou screamed from up above "It can't be!!" Inuyasha dropped Kagome, and him and Mushiro jumped up to the canapy. The three stood in awe at what they saw. Marina flew high above the trees white wing flapping gracefully in the wind followed by little song birds danceing in the wind around her. Inuyasha looked on in dissbelief the same as Shippou and Mushiro. Shippou's eyes softened. "I didn't want to believe they really exsisted." Inuyasha and Mushiro looked at Shippou curiously, "What is she Shippou?" "What else a guardian of human." "And that would be?" "She's an angel, you dope." Inuyasha cracked Shippou on the head. "Don't get cockey, Mr. know it all." Kagome looked up and stared getting impatient. "Hello! Did you forget I'm still down here!" Inuyasha jumped down. "What Kagome we're talking." "Well what's up there!?" "Why don't you just come up and see?" Kagome stomped her foot impatiently scolding Inuyasha with her eyes. Inuyasha laughed at her expression, "I was just kidding." He jumped down and got Kagome and they took off above the tree tops following the white winged half-angel.   
  
Kirara nudged Marina's arms away and dropped down turning into her larger demon form in midd air. Marina smiled watching Kirara run next to her. Kirara scared off the birds that followed Marina. She smiled and waved good bye to the little birds. "So what do you say we go a little higher Kirara?" Kirara started up into the air. Marina breathed in the cool air as she rose higher into the still riseing clouds from the foggy morning. Her heart lep seeing the beutiful land scape below. "You don't know how long it's been since I've gotten to really stretch my wings without worrying who would see me." Kirara looked over at her curiously. "For once in my life I really don't care if they see me!" Marina dove down breaking through a cloud and scatering it into smaller sections. She continued in her dive and skimmed above the tree line.   
  
Koyasha looked up and stopped abruptly makeing Yoshihiro lose his grip and get thrown into a tree. "Where did she go?" Koyasha grabbed Yoshihiro by the belt and jumped above the tree tops. Inuyasha nearly jumped out of his skin as Koyasha jumped up from under him knocking him off balance. Koyasha looked ahead not bothering to even takeing notice of his father and the others. Koyasha looked around a moment then took off across the tree tops. "It's no wonder we lost her she went higher and got ahead of us." Inuyasha was furious that he'd been completely ignored as a threat to Koyasha. Shippou took off after them, Yoshihiro felt helpless being drug behined Koyasha unable to get his feet under him. "I'm sorry to intereupt you Master but you're father and the other's are behind us." Koyasha looked around surprised. "When did they catch up?" Koyasha threw Yoshihiro a few feet ahead of him "Grab on!" Yoshihiro didn't have time to think about it and grabed onto Koyasha's hair as he ran past. "Ow not my hair stupid!" "Sorry Master!" Yoshihiro grabbed a hold of Koyasha's shoulder and clung for dear life. Inuyasha's eyes slanted, "Mushiro take Kagome!" Inuyasha tossed Kagome off his back to Mushiro and leaped up ahead of them. Yoshihiro looked back and saw Inuyasha gaining on them. "Master you're fathers catching up to us." Koyasha glanced back and gave a cockey grin. "Not for long Yoshihiro." Koyasha sped up twice his normal speed. Inuyasha couldn't believe himself how fast Koyasha was out of his range. "What the hell, he was never that fast before!" Shippou tried to keep up despairing as they grew further and further out of sight.   
  
Inuyasha stopped dead in place out of breath for what seemed the first time in his life he had ever been winded from running. Koyasha laughed mockingly at his father. "Now that was worth seeing. I'm haveing a good day!" Koyasha smiled to himself. Yoshihiro looked at him strangely still holding on for dear life. ("I wonder if I made the right choice of mentors?") Marina slowed her pace looking around at the trees in bloom. "This place is so beautiful, its almost a shame in a few hundred years it's going to be covered in buildings." Kirara looked at her strangely. "But I guess you can find beauty in everything to some exstent." Marina looked around searching for anything that could look familiar. "I know it took a few days on foot to get this far but we should make the well by nightfall, that's provideing that we can even find the well." She looked over at Kirara who ran a head. "Don't tell me you know the way?" Kirara closed almost like she was smiling. Marina smiled, "So you do know after all." Koyasha had to slow down to keep from being noticed by Kirara who seemed to be on alert. Yoshihiro looked up at them surprised, "You're amazing Master Koyasha!" Koyasha turned his head to the side and gave Yoshihiro a big cheezy grin. "It's been a while since I really put this jewel in my heart to use. I fogot how easily it increses my strength and speed." Yoshihiro's eyes widened, "You mean you weren't useing you're full strength before?" "Of coarse not that would have ended the battle too quickly." Sweat rolled down Yoshihiro's forhead. "Yes of coars, Master."  
  
They followed after till well into noon. Marina held her stomach and heard it grummbling for a change. "I can't believe it Kirara for once I'm actualy hungry." Kirara looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry Kirara you must be hungry too. I guess we'd better land and find something to eat. Does that sound good!" Kirara jumped up happily and landed in a near by field. Marina set down like a feather in the grass her white wings dissapeared and she stood next to the demon who also turned back into her normal form. "I wish I'd have gotten some provisions in the last village. I've never hunted before in my life." Kirara looked up at her sadly. Koyasha and Yoshihiro had taken to the ground a long time ago and had to stop and lay flat in the grass to keep out of sight. "Master Koyasha what is she doing?" his ear twitched and he had a strange expression on his face. Yoshihiro waited eagerly to hear what he had to say. "She's hungry?" Yoshihiro smaked his face on the ground. "I'm a little hungry myself Master." Koyasha felt his own stomach grummbling. "I guess I forgot to eat too. Well that means it's time to go hunting!" Koyasha took off leaveing Mushiro looking some what in despair of wether to follow or stay and watch them. Koyasha stopped a moment and yelled back. "You lose them and I'll eat you instead!" Yoshihiro's ears laid down fearing that Koyasha would actualy follow through with his threat. Marina looked around unsure of what to do next. "Maybe I can find some wild vegetables instead. But then again how would I cook them Shippou had everything with him?" Kirara rubbed agains her leg. "I kind of wish Koyasha was here, he could catch something in no time." Kirara jerked her head to the side in open dissgust of hearing Koyasha's name mentioned. Marina knelt down next to her. "Now don't be like that Koyasha has his good side. You don't have to hate him all the time. You know he actualy kissed me ...or I guess we kissed each other. But it felt like he really cared for me." Yoshihiro listened intently to Marina's conversation to Kirara. "I don't understand does she not know his feelings yet?" "I know we only met just a few days ago but... never mind that's just silly wouldn't that be a pair a demon-half and angel half." Yoshihiro slummped down. "Jeez and girls say boys have troubles with their feelings. She can't even tell if she likes him or not."   
  
Koyasha emerged holding several ded animals. "Here take these to them." Koyasha tossed them to Yoshihiro who looked up at him in surprise. "But I thought we didn't want them to know we were here?" "Well I can't just let her starve either, she hasn't eaten anything in a few days." ("I think Master Koyasha really likes her but doesn't want to admit it...Maybe I can do something to help the two of them along.") Yoshihiro looked up at him afraid, "Maybe you should take it to her instead of me Master." Koyasha's eyes slanted, "Just what are you insinuateing?" Yoshihiro waved his hand out in front of him. "Nothing Master Koyasha it was just an observation." Koyasha looked at him quirly. "Observation of what?" Yoshihiro quickly tried to think up a plosible excuse to use. "Well Miss. Marina might think I have feeling for her if I take them and I don't like her like that...and well she knows you don't like her in that way so she wouldn't get any ideas if you did it." Yoshihiro cringed back waiting for Koyasha to bite his head off, but Koyasha stood there a moment thinking about it. "Good point I'll take them." Yoshihiro sat up shocked that his skeem had actualy worked.   
  
Koyasha approched Kirara jumped into action growling fiercely at him. "Give it up rat I'm more afraid of Fujiko than I'd ever be of you." Marina looked up surprised. "Koyasha what are you doing here!?" "Nothing I just forgot to force feed you yesterday." He held up the game for her to take, while Yoshihiro followed slowly behind Koyasha. Marina smiled and took it from his hands. She looked at it surprised, "You didn't have to clean it I'd have done it." Koyash a knelt down and made a small fire ignoring her. "I'm really glad you're here I wasn't sure what to do about lunch." Koyasha rolled his eyes, "You're pathetic, woman." "I guess you're right" she said with a light chuckle in her voice. Marina cleaned a stick off and set the flesh over the fire, and sat silently watching it cook. Kirara sat next to her happily swishing her tails, Koyasha sat just as silent, while Yoshihiro seemed in some despair. ("This isn't working at all they're just sitting there!") Yoshihiro looked over at kirara and something clicked in his head, they would have to at least atempt to carry on a conversation if he and Kirara were gone. ("It's now or never") He leaped out and pounced on Kirara. Kirara slipped away playfully jumping around. Yoshihiro ran off Kirara chased after him and Marina and Koyasha soon found themselves alone. Koyasha lay on the ground Looking up at the clouds go by. Marina looked up as well and smiled. "That one there looks like a dragon." Koyasha turned his head in surprise as she pointed up at a cloud that swirled around like a snake with puffs for limbs and a snarled looking head. Koyasha turned his head back to the sky and looked up at the cloud she pointed out. "I guess it kind of does if you look at it just right." She walked over an laid on the gound next to him. "And that one there looks like and ice cream cone with a cherry on top." Koyasha looked at it for a moment. "I think it looks like my father fighting another demon." Marina tilted her head and looked at it again. "Oh I see it now!" Koyasha looked over at another "That looks like a medacine cart." Marina looked at it, "Oh and look there the horse is running away from it." Koyasha looked at it. "You forgot the farmer running after it." Marina started laughing. "Don't forget the children over there laughing at him. Koyasha looked and started laughing himself, "That one there looks like Fujiko holding her doll." Koyasha sobered up and lay silently for a moment. He reached into the folds of his kimono and pulled out the small doll and looked at it a moment before hideing it again. Marina rolled over and looked down at him. "I'm sorry did I say something wrong. "No but you're obstructing my view of the burning village." Marina rolled back over and looked up at the cloud he mentioned. "Don't be silly Koyasha it's a beautiful lake surrounded by a garden all in bloom with flowers."   
  
Koyasha sat up abruptly, "You have a narrow view of life." Marina sat up and looked at him surprised by his attack. "Just because I don't believe the whole world isn't about death and unhappiness doesn't mean I have a narrow view of life!" She stood up and walked away from him."What's that supposed to mean, woman?!" "You know what you're problem is Koyasha all you can see is the missfortune of yourself that's why you're stuck running away from you're problems. Maybe if you'd let yourself reolize there is so much more to life than darkness and disspair then you could be happy. Have you even looked around you! Everything around you is bursting with life; the sun is shining, the birds are singing, and the sky couldn't be more beautifuly scattered with white fluffy clouds on a blue canvas!" Marina's eyes narrowed and her face turned angry. "Even cloud watching you have to look for unhappiness!" Marina sat down by the fire and turned the meat in a huff. Koyasha stared at her startled and slightly puzzled as how to respond. "Your view is so sugar coated that you don't want to face reality, woman!" Marina looked over at him hurt and upset. "I'd rather be like this then trying to make everyone misserable all the time to make myself feel better like 'some' people I know." Koyasha's eyes narrowed and he sat down next to the fire himself. "I'm glad you're leaving I won't have to put up with your pleasantness for a while, its sickaning to have to look at a beautiful woman all the time." Koyasha's face glowed bright red when he reolized what had escaped his lips. Marina stared down at him and found the temperature in her own face rise second later as his words played through on instant repeat in her mind. She didn't dare ask him if that was what he said for fear of busting a blood vesel if not have her heart beat clean out of her chest.   
  
Yoshihiro returned winded and walking next to Kirara. The two stared at Marina and Koyasha who wouldn't face each other at all and were busy eating to keep their mouths from letting any more embarasing words escape. ("Darn it I thougth for sure if we left they'd warm up to each other at least a little.") Yoshihiro handed Kirara a leg and sat down himself and started eating. "Did you two have a good converstion while we were gone?" Koyasha glanced fearfully over at Marina and back down to his food. Would she answere him or would Koyasha have to open his mouth. Yoshihiro looked at the two waiting for their answere. Marina finally looked over, "Not really we just watched the clouds go by." Yoshihiro slumped down dissapointed. Koyasha looked over at her and turend away looking back up at the sky. Marina rubbed her stomach after she finished. ("I don't think I've eaten that much in ten years.") She looked over at Kirara who was busy licking her paws and smiled. "Well Kirara what do you say we get going?" Kirara purred and jumped up happily. Yoshihiro looked surprised back and forth between Koyasha and Marina who neither said a word to each other. Marina turned to Yoshihiro after standing up. "It's been a pleasure haveing you're company Yoshihiro I hope you find what you're looking for." She looked over glanceing at Koyasha who sat with his back to her. "Good bye Koyasha. I hope I'll have my head strait to return in a few weeks to help you." Marina's wings reappeared and extended out and began to lightly flap blowing Koyasha's hair to the side and makeing the grass all around dance. Koyasha turned his head to the side with an evil grin. "You don't think I'm going to just let you go that easily do you?" Marina looked over at him surprise as did Yoshihiro Kirara on the other hand was ready for a fight. "Koyasha I told you I need to get away for a while and figure things out in my head!" She flapped her wings harder and began to rise. Koyasha's eyes slanted and he ran to try and grab her but with a hard beat from her wings and she was well out of a normal person's reach. She flapped a few more times to avoid him as he jumped up and tried reach her. Marina looked down at him and smiled, "You'll never catch me like that Koyasha." Her wings began beeting hard and she flew off. Kirara turned into her larger form and got ready to take off too. Yoshihiro seemed to remember something important. "Kirara wait I've still got her things. I need to give them back." Yoshihiro jumped on Kirara's back and gripped into her fur. Kirara looked back as Koyasha got ready to jump on as well, she ran forward and made him miss takeing off into the air after Marina. Koyasha slammed his fist on the ground and took off running. "Fine I have no one to slow me down. Sure you can fly in the air but I know I can beat you to the well with no problem.") His feet became a blur and he took off like the wind accross the ground.   
  
Marina didn't bother to look back behind her and began to rise higher into the air. "That stupid Koyasha how dare he try and keep me here I already explained." Yoshihiro looked at Marina puzzled. "Explained about what Miss. Marina?" Marina fell a few feet in shock hearing Yoshihiro's voice. "Yoshihiro what are you doing here!?" "I'm sorry for following you Miss. Marina, but you forgot you're things again." Marina looked over and saw the red bundle on Yoshihiro's back. "Oh thank you; things have been so crazey today I completely forgot about it. Yoshihiro plastered himself against Kirara's fur even harder as he looked down. Marina looked over at him confussed, "What's the matter?" Yoshihiro looked as white as a ghost. "I'm ..scared of hights." Marina laughed, "Don't worry Yoshihiro Kirara would never let you fall." "Yes Miss. Marina." But he still remained suctioned up to Kirara's back. Marina's wings began beeting faster and her speed increased. "Where are we going may I ask?" Marina glanced over. "I'm going back to my own time for a while." "What do you mean you're own time?" "Well you see I don't belong in this time. I come from the future." Yoshihiro looked at her like she was crazey. "I know it's hard to believe now but you'll see when we get to the well." "Are Kirara and I comeing with you?" She looked over shocked and a little worried that they would actualy follow after her into the well and be able to get through. "No you can't, that is you'd creat a spectical walking around. You see demon's don't exsist in the time I come from anymore." Yoshihior's face looked horrified. "You mean human's kill us all!" Marina looked over at him sadly, "No humans don't do it." "Then who does?" She paused for a long while not answereing him afraid to tell him. "Angels kill them all." Yoshihiro looked at her horrified. "You mean you're kind kill all of us in the future." "Well like you I'm only have half blood." "So you're half-angel blood half-human blood." "That's right." "I'm sorry if I've never heard of angels before today." "Can you tell me how it happened?" Marina looked ahead ignoring the young demon-half. "I'd rather not." Yoshihiro seemed upset by her words and deep down almost didn't want to be what he was any more, when he had secretly always been proud of his demon-fox heritage.  
  
They flew for several hours saying little more than a few words when Yoshihiro's curiousity would become too much for him and he would blurt out a quesion, that she promptly answered and would go back to flying silently. Yoshihiro's fear began to subside and he sat up to look around at the beautiful land scape below. "Miss. Marina may I ask you something personal?" She kept her head strait ahead looking for the village that would direct her to the well. "Do you love Master Koyasha?" Her head jerked around shocked by Yoshihiro's question. "Well do you?" Marina's face turned several shades of red, "I ...I don't know?" Yoshihiro smiled and began laughing on the inside. ("She doesn't know, that means there is a good chance she does.") "But I don't know if I love Shippou either. I know I definately don't have feelings for that player Mushiro, he's a horrible person!" "Do you mean for kissing you?" Marina's face flushed dark red, "You saw that?" "Yes so did Master..." Yoshihiro's mouth let out something he hadn't intended to tell her and he gritted his teath hopeing she wouldn't freek out. "Koyasha saw!!" Her head wipped back around and wouldn't face the boy till they landed several hours later. ("Koyasha must not care about me if he just let another man kiss me. Especialy one he hates as much as his brother.") Her thought's became even more confussed with this new development.   
  
They landed well after night fall a little outside the village. Marina looked over to Yoshihiro sadly, "I'm really going to miss this place, but I'll be back before you know it." Yoshihiro nodded. "But Miss Marina where should I go from here I don't know where Master Koyasha is." "Listen Kirara will lead you back to the village of the demon hunters." Yoshihiro turned chock white, "Demon hunters!" Marina started laughing. "Don't worry if they see you with Kirara they won't think anything about it, she'll protect you." Marina gave him a light kiss on the cheek, "You'll be fine" Yoshihiro looked at her and could swear their was a heavenly glow around her. "I've got to go for now so I'll see you later." Her wings dissapeard and she jumped into the well. Yoshihiro ran to the well and called after her but she was gone.  
  
Marina looked up at the dark ceiling and 'sighed' "I'm back." She climbed out of the well useing a ladder that seemed to have been built just for that purpose. She stopped a moment then jumped back down passing back into the other time. Yoshihiro started to walk away and heard her voice yell out. "Are you still up there!" Yoshihiro ran to the edge of the well and looked down seeing her. "What are you doing back so soon?" "I forgot my kimono again" Yoshihiro laughed and untied the bundle and dropped it to her. She climbed up a few feet and jumped down again, sending her back to the other side.  
  
She put the bundle in her mouth and climbed out of the well. A light clicked on over head and blinded her a moment. "So you've retrurned. Who are you?" She rubbed her eyes and a man came into view. His hair was lightly messed up and he was dressed in a business attire, Marina looked at him a moment then reolize he was the one Koyasha called unkle. "I'm sorry about messing up you're entrapment spells." Shyouta looked at her and it cliqued in his head. "You're the same one that freed Koyasha. What were you thinking!" Marina looked away from him not wanting to meet his gaze. Shyouta blinked a few times and gasped. "You're not even Japanese." "I'm very sorry but I've got to get back to my host family they must be worried sick." The door opened behind Shyouta and an old woman entered. She gasped, "That's the girle there looking for on the news. What's she doing here?" "Mother she's the one that freed Koyasha." "That can't be she's an American." The two stared at Marina makeing her feel very uncomfortable. "I really should get going." She tried to slip by Shyouta who slammed his arm down in front of her. "You're not going any where until you answere some of my questions. "I've got school in the moring and I'm sure I have a lot of make up work to do." "Tomarrow is Sunday." Marina sighed and backed off, there was no convinceing him to let her leave. "Now how did you free Koyasha only a preistes could have freed him." "You don't think you have to be Japanese to be a preistes do you?" Shyouta looked down at her surprised, "Well kind of." Marina rolled her eyes. "I promise I'll come back and tell you about everything but I've got to go now." He went to block her way again and a gust of wind hit him and threw him backwards out of the door way. "I'm very sorry sir but I 'promise' I'll come back tomarrow." Shyouta stared at her as she left, "How did she do that?"  
  
Marina walked through the street exhausted and wishing she could use her wings and fly back to her host parents house. She found herself caughing frequently and haveing to stop and catch her breath. "I'd forgotten how poluted the air is here." She walked along and soon found herself hurring her pace as a group started following her. She rounded a corner almost at a dead run and tripped on a uneven peice of the side walk. Marina looked back feerfull and gasping for breath but the men were gone. "I thought for sure they were following me." She picked herself up and started walking again. It was midnight before she reached her host parents home. She knocked on the door and a few minutes later a light clicked on and her host father opened the door. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "Marina is that you?" Marina smiled and fell to her knees. He ran out and helped her inside. "What happened where have you been?" Marina paused a moment and thought up a plossible excuse. "I was kidnapped and I escaped from him, I was afraid I couldn't find my way home before he found me." "Come in quickly I'll call the police and make sure you have protection." Marina's host mother came in and couldnt' believe her eyes "Marina!" She ran over and locked her arms around Marina. "Oh God we thought you were dead!" Tears flowed from her eyes and she keps her arms around her. Marina couldn't help but cry herself she had made them worry so much. "Are you ok did anything happen to you?" Marina thought a moment about telling them about her stomach wound, then decided not to. Mrs. Yamaki backed up holding her hands on Marina's shoulders, "Don't worry we'll take you to the hospital and they can check you out I'm sure you're still too upset to tell anyone." An ambulance arrived a few minutes after Mr. Yamaki got off the phone and they loaded Marina up into it followed by Mrs. Yamaki who reffused to leave her side.  
  
They arived at the hospital and they checked her out from head to toe takeing pictures of every cut and bruise she had on her body and they took several of the stitched up sword wound on he stomach. But Marina was skilled enough to hide her sword so they wouldn't take it to run balistics on. The doctor pulled the stitches out cleaning the wound well and then restitching it giveing her several shots to combat infections. She lay in the hospital watched over by police and her host parents. She couldn't sleep thinking about all the new friends she'd left back on the other side of the well. Riico's family watched the news as always in the morning and heard the report come in... "And in the lighter side of new the lost American exchange student was found late last night after escapeing her kidnapper. She is being held in the local hospital, athorities still don't know who he was but are investigating...." Riico spit out her tea all over the tv and ran to her phone. "Hello is..." "Yes Riico just a minute" "Hi Yuka call Hikari I'm going to the hospital now." "Why am I calling Hikari again?" "Didn't you watch the news this morning they found Marina!" "WHAT!?" "You two meet me at the hospital I've got to get down there and make sure she's ok." "K see you there." Riico threw on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt grabbing her flip flops as he ran out the door. Her parents still stood like satues watching her run around the house like a maniac. Riico jumped on her bicycial and rode off like a mad man for the city.  
  
She diched her bicycle out side letting it fall to the ground with a crash. The police outside tried to catch her but she busted through the door wakeing Marina's host parents up in a panic. She ran to Marina's side followed by the police, who tried to grab her and make her leave. Marina shewed off the police and greeted Riico who was hysterical with tears. "Calme down Riico-chan I'm ok." Riico grabbed her shoulders and looked her dead in the face. "Calme down you've been gone for a week, God only knows where and you expect me to be Calme when you're found!" Marina broke out into gails of laughter holding her stomach. The Yamaki's winked to each other and left them to talk. "You know who took you don't even tell me you don't." "Keep it down, I couldn't let them know about what happened they'd never believe me. I'm sceptical whether you Yuka and Hikari will believe me." "I don't know after you freeing that century old demon I'm pretty open to anything right now." The door opened and an nurse led in Yuka and Hikari who ran to hug Marina and make sure she was real. "I can't believe they actualy found you!" Marina laughed sheepishly. "I think it's more like I found them." "You know the police must have come to my house twenty times this last week asking me and my family questions about your dissapearance." "I'm sorry about that Yuka." "Why should you be? I'm just glad you're back!" "Here I brought you something." Hikari handed her a large thin package with a little lump in the center. Marina opened it and started crying. it was a sketch pad with cute little hello kitty pencils and a sharpener. "Well open it up!" She opened it to the first page and pasted on the inside cover was a picture of all of them from there first trip to Tokyo Play Land together whearing their uniforms and cat ears on their heads. The four friends looked at the picture and bursto out into laughter remembering how scared they were when they whent on the big feris-wheel and got to the top. They gossibed for a few hours before the nurse came in and shood them all off for her to get some rest. They grummbled and waved good bye. "Hey Marina I'll come back later with you're back assignments I've been getting extras all week so you wouldn't get behind." "Thanks Hikari. See you three later!" "Bye!!" the chipperly replied.   
  
Marina lifted the scetch book to place it to the side and a bunch of photos fell out in her lap. She set the the book down and picked up the photos and gasped. They were those that Hikari had taken the day she freed Koyasha from the tree. "She looked at the photos and began smileing as she shuffled through them even seeing just as Koyasha woke up and her tripping trying to get away, although that photo was taken poorly because Hikair was starting to run away herself to get away from the shrine. Marina pulled out a picture of his face when she lifted up his hair and the entrapment spell to show his face. She picked up the scetch book and began drawing him. The nurse came back in a moment. "You really should try and rest, what are you drawing?" She walked over and eyed the picture she was drawing and smiled. "Are you doing that out of you're head?" Marina hid the photo under the large sketch pad. "Yes do you like it mam?" The woman smiled "You're very talented, try and get some rest though." "I will thank you." After the nurse left she pulled out the picture and began drawing again. "That was a close one." She spent several hours on the picture before her host parents came back in carring her lunch. She put up the sketch pad and photos and took the food. She ate heartily which made the Yamaki's stare in dissbelief. She thanked them for the food finishing her tea. "Did you're captor starve you?" Marina looked at them surprised. "No of coarse not, what would make you think that?" They dissmissed it being thankfull she was eatin like a normal person for a change. She took the left over dumplings and asked if she could save them for later. Mrs. Yamaki nodded roboticaly still in shock that she may even eat more. "The doctors say you can come home in another day or two." "That means I'm going to miss school, are they sure I can't go home today." "No the doctor said specificaly that it wouldn't be today. I'm sorry." "Well I guess I can catch up on my work then while I'm here."   
  
They heard a knock at the door and Hikari, Yuka, and Riico poked their heads in the door. "Come on in girls we were just leaving." Mr. Yamaki signald to his wife to get up and come with him. Marina suddenly rememberd something, "Has anyone called my father yet?" "We did it last night while you were sleeping, don't worry he was relieved..Oh, and you're brother Spen..Spencer says to ... 'keep you're promise' I'm not sure he said it in English." Marina's head lowered and she smiled as they left. Hikari came in carrying a stack of books and slammed them down on her small table. "Jeeze thanks for the help you two." "Hey I offered and you declined Hikari." "I was being sarcastic Yuka!" "Well maybe I'll help next time if you're not sarcastic." Riico stepped between them before it got ugly. "Anyway we're here to help you catch up on you're home work." Marina smiled and picked up one of the books knocking over her sketch book which conveniently fell open to her sketch of Koyasha. She reached down to try and get it before the others saw it but fell out of bed as Yuka snatched it up off the ground. "Looks like you've been busy drawing you're new boyfriend while we where gone." Marina shot up and snapped the sketch book closed. "He's not my boyfriend." "Sure that's why you weren't drawing a very detailed picture of his face in you're brand new sketch book." "That's not fair Yuka, you don't even know him." "Oh so you were with him!" Marina threw the book on the bed and clamped her hands on Hikari's mouth. "So why didn't you at least call us and let us know you where ok." Riico scolded grabbing the scetch book up opening to the drawing again. "Wow you even got that bit of moss that was on his cheek." "Give that back Hikari!" Hikari jumped up on Marina's hospital bed and held it up so she couldn't reach it. "Tell us about him or I'll throw it out the window." Yuka ran around and opened the window wide and Hikari tossed the book to her. Yuka held it out of Marina's reach out the window. "Tell us!" "Don't do it please I havn't even finished it yet!!" Riico ran over to the door an locked it hearing footseps outside. "Come on I'll pull it back in if you promise to tell us everything, no left out details!" "Yuka you can't please!" Yuka acted like she was about to drop it and someone snatched it from her hand. Yuka looked over at her hand startled and stepped back away from the window. "What's going on?" Marina ran over to the window and looked down and saw no sketch book falling. "Where did it go!?" "Are you kidding this looks nothing like me." She froze hearing that very familiar voice.  
  
Koyasha jumped down though her window and stood looking at the picture turning it in weird directions to look at it. Riico let out a shriek but her mouth was quickly covered by Hikari's hand. Yuka pointed at him surprised, "You're that demon!" Marina snatched the sketch book from Koyasha' hands. "You've probably never drawn a thing in you're life Koyasha! And just what are you doing here?!" "What are you kidding I've been following you since you came through the well last night." Marina's friends mouth hung down in dissbelief."You don't think those men following you just suddenly decided you weren't worth it?" Hikari started laughing, "What's the matter couldn't have her out of you're sight for a moment?" Koyasha's eyes narrowed, "If these are you're friends their iratateding." Riico moved Yuka's hand from her mouth. "You don't even know us and just what were you thinking keeping her out of school!" Yuka moved in on him as well "Didn't you even think about how far she would get behind being gone a week!" Marina's three friends backed Koyasha into the corner with their advanceing and scolding. "And just what were you thinking hiding outside a girls room have you no shame!" Koyasha blinked a few times slightly intimadated by her three overpowering friends. "I told you Koyasha I'm staying here for a while and getting my head strait besides going to school and trying to keep from getting sent back to the states for not fulfuilling my obligation as an exchange student." Koyasha's eye's narrowed and he pushed passed her friends. "If you can't remember you promised to help me find the other half of the jewel." "And I told you I'd help you after I've got my head strait!!" Loud banging and yelling came from her door. Riico and Yuka ran to the door and pressed themselves agains it to keep them from openeing it despite the lock. "I'm not leaveing, so just get over it, woman." Hikari punched Koyasha in the face and actualy made him side step. "She has a name and you'll use it around here." His eyes narowed but Hikari didn't back off, "In case you've forgotten it's Marina!" Koyasha cracked his knuckles and pulled back his hand to strike. Marina jumped between them holding her arms strait down and scolded Koyasha with her eyes. "Touch her and I will break my promise Koyasha!" The door opened a few inches and pinched down on a police officers hand as Yuka and Riiko slammed it back shut. "We don't have much time here. If you could get the demon out of here we might have a better chance of explaining all the noise!" "Come on Hikari give us a hand!" Hikari looked back over at them "Why don't you just let them in so they can see first hand who the kidnapper is."   
  
Marina shoved Koyasha out the window as the door burst open. Yuka and Riiko when running out of the way as several officers and orderlies came chargeing in. "What's going on in here!" Riico and Yuka looked at each other for a response but thier minds were blank. Hikari stepped forward, "I'm sorry we asked them to hold the door till we could finish this scene for our school play." "What was that man's voice I heard?" "Man's voice that was Marina, she's great isn't she?" Marina looked at her frightened "Hikaria began to laugh "I'm sure she'd do it for you but she's got terrible stage fright." Yuka jumped in. "That's why we're practiceing and couldn't have anyone come in and see her or she'd clam up for the rest of the day." Riico jumped in as well. "And now we can't practice anymore because you guys busted in here." Riico laughed nervously as one of the officers eyed her, "Warn us next time. That was very irresponsible of you four." "Yes sir never again!" The four sighed in reliefe after the mob left the room. "That was close." "Hey, a little help down here!" Koyasha hung from her window barely holding on. Marina ran over and grabbed around his rist while Hikari grabbed the other hand. the two girls heaved Koyasha in the window. "Geez thanks for the warning, wom..." Hikari pulled her fist back and threatened to hit him. "..Marina." "That's better." Koyasha rolled his eyes. "Koyasha would you just go back into the well and wait for me. I'll come back through in another week or so just as soon as I can get things calmed down here? I havn't even got a chance to try and explain where I've been." "I'm not leaveing without you, wether you like it or not." The door opened again and Marina shoved Koyasha back out the window. "Miss. you shouldn't be out of bed you're not better yet." The nurse walked over and looked at the window. "Why did you open the window isn't it comfortable in here?" "Oh I just like the after noon breeze." "Well as I understand it you have bad lungs and the city smog won't help that any." The nurse shut the window and they heard a light shreik. "What was that? Now you get back into bed I've got to go make sure all the patients are ok." She ran out shutting the door.   
  
Marina ran over to the window and threw it open, "Are you ok Koyasha?" His nails where inbeded in the side of the building holding on for dear life. "Would you give me a hand already!" Marina reached down haveing to use Yuka as leverage to reach him and not fall out of the window. The girls struggled a moment the finally got him pulled back up inside. Koyasha and Marina still seemed at each others throughts over her going back with him. Riico stepped forward slightly hesitant in approaching him. "Why don't you just enrol in school then you could watch her and stop getting us in trouble?" Hikari smaked Riico accross the head, "Hello demon he can't exsactly hide his features!" Hikari yanked on Koyasha's ears. Yuka looked at him a moment eye balling him as she circled. "No actually if you did it just right you could hide them." Marina stared at them in shock. "You can't be seriously concidering this!" Koyasha listened with interest at their sceeming ideas. "If we could cover his head up with a hat it would be no problem. All the other stuff people would just think you were trying to intimadate the teachers, the guys would probably think you were cool because of it." Hikari started concidering the idea as well, "The question is how to get him enrolled and what kind of hat to wear?" Riico looked hard at Koyasha's face a moment. "If he had short hair I'd say possibly a baseball cap." "What are you talking about he'd look awful in a baseball cap!" "Well what do you suggest Hikari?" "Give me you're hair band Yuka." Yuka pulled out her hair tie and handed it Hikari. Hikari walked over and pulled Koyasha's hair back at his neck, "Now Riico tell me what he'd look good in." The three girls looked at each other and all got the same evil grin on their face. Marina just stood in absolute dissbelief of her friends. Koyasha looked at the three curiously. "You're names Koyasha right?" Koyasha looked at Hikari with a worried look in his eye. Riico pulled off her scarf and tied it around Koyasha's head pinning his ears down. "Well Koyasha lets go get you outfitted for school!" The three grabbed his arms and forced him out the door. "Bye Marina don't have too much fun doing your home work while we're gone!" "Hikari wait!!" The door shut and they were gone. Marina fell back on her bed mentaly exhausted, her head tipped to the side and she looked over at her school books grummbling slightly thinking about all the work she had to do.  
  
Several hours later the three returned with grinns that would mak the cheshire cat wonder. Marina set down her book report finishing the last line and looked over at them. "So did you get it all finished?" "Yes, but what are you three up to?" Yuka looked around but saw no Koyasha she stommped her foot and opened the door dragging in Koyasha who didn't look like Koyasha. He wore a navey blue golf hat turned backwards with his hair still pulled back how Hikari had it, a blue undershirt with a white dress shirt fluffed half way buttoned up and out slightly over his belt tucked into sharp black slacks. His face showed that he was thouroughly uncomfortable. "I look like an idiot these clothes offer absolutely no protection."He went to strike his claws agains the shirt and Yuka grabbed his arm. "Oh no you don't you're not going to ruin this one like the last three!" Marina slightly blushed he looked almost normal for a change, although it was strange seeing him in modern clothes. "That's very nice but that's not our uniform." Hikari looked at him a moment and pointed at him. "Does he strike you as the kind that would follow the rules or dress code." Marina sighed, "No I suppose not. But they'll never accept him to our school." Riico pulled out some pappers smileing. "They already did all he has to do is bring them in on the first day." Marina fell back to a laying down position. "Please! Please tell me you're lieing!" "Oh get over it. It's done so just live with it." Yuka looked at his hair undecidedly. "I don't know I still think we should have braided it." Koyasha shot daggers at Yuka. "Ok! Ok I'll stop mentioning it. I just thought you're hair might look a bit neater that way." Koyasha walked over to the corner and leaned against the wall. Hikari seemed to remember something off hand, "Oh yeah we brought dinner and you're host parents said you might like this. She held out Marina's mini disk player. "Oh thank you." Riiko pinched Hikari, "And they said they had to work in the morning so not to worry." "Oh if figured they'd have left by now." "That's really negative, anyway I'm hungry so lets eat." Hikari heaved up several big bags of chinese take out. Koyasha's interest rose and he sat down to join in. "I couldn't remember what you liked so we just ordered one of everything." Marina smiled, "In that case hand me the beef and broccoli." The girls all broke out into laughter watching Koyasha inhail the sesami chicken.   
  
Koyasha sat back utterly stuffed along with Marina and her friends. "You three are evil, you know I have a weakness for chinese." "I think that goes for all of us." Riico lifted up her arm weakly and looked at her watch. "It can't be that late!" She shot up and pulled Hikari and Yuka to their feet. "What wrong Riico, what time is it?" "I't a quarter after twelve." The other two shrieked and gathered up the empty containers throwing them back into the bags. "You three shouldn't go home alone the gangs are out." "Well what else can we do we've got to get through the city to get to the bus station." Marina looked over at Koyasha and smiled. Koyash's face lowered in dissgust. "Don't even think about it!" He turned around and faced the wall. "But you havn't gotten to beat anyone up all day Koyasha and if they get attacked you'll have plenty of guys to beat up." Koyasha turned his head and seemed interested by her offer. "Ok I'll go." The three girls jumped up and down and hugged Koyasha who's face turned even more dissgusted. Marina giggled lightly at Koyasha trying not to let her amusement show too badly, and make him want to change his mind. "Thank you Koya-kun." The three girls heads shot over to Marina in the blink of and eye. "-kun??" Marina's face turned beat red. Koyasha looked at them strangely not quite getting what the big joke was about. Yuka winked to Hikari and they left Marina to have a quiet hospital room again.  
  
Marina sat a moment then looked over at her sketch book and picked it up agian. She opened to the inside cover and stared at the pickture of her and her friends smileing. "I don't think I could have asked for a better group of friends. Hikari always takeing charge when needs be, Yuka just along for the fun of it, and Riiko the passive one that keeps us grounded when we get to crazey." "I dont' think I could trade you three for anything." Koyasha returned a couple hours later irratated. "What's the matter Koyasha?" "Those twerps thought it was so fun rideing on my back while I was runnin them home they want me to do it again in the morning." "What did you tell them." Koyasha glared at her. "Don't tell me you agreed to it." Koyasha hunkered down in the corner and went to sleep. Marina lightly chuckeld to herself. ("Maybe Koyasha is changeing after all. I think he likes them and just doesn't want to admit it.") Marina rolled over and found sleep was ready for her, she closed her eyes and began to dream.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*__*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Well that's it for this chapter I'm sorry for the long wait. I'll have the spell checked chapter up as soon as I can.  
  
Anyway chapter 12 comming soon  
  
"The new guy" 


	13. The new guy'

Ok so I thought after the big delay with the last chapter I'd better have this ready  
  
right after....or at least close after chapter 11  
  
But I've been good I've gotten past some of my writers block ...  
  
Through lots of divers music...I even went so far as to listen to a techno remix of the Rainbow Brite theme song.....don't diss it I like Rainbow Brite  
  
That and countless hours of InuYasha music that and dance dance revolution-butterfly by dj myst  
  
Very good find it if you can!  
  
That and this music vidio I found by: Brandi...sengoku_jidai@hotmail.com..  
  
.Http://web.utk.edu/~bborchar  
  
  
  
I hope that you check it out its really cool......and I don't even like Limp bizkit but it's to IY so it's cool.  
  
But you didn't come to read about what I'm doing right so I guess you came to find out what happens next with Koyasha, right?!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha Rumiko Takahashi does! We lover her work! My story contains few spoilers so If you're not too far in the sereies feel free to read on!  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*__*_*_*_*__*_*_*_*_*_*_*__*__*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
InuYasha Beyond the Skin   
  
Chapter 12  
  
'The New Guy'  
  
Marina awoke the next moring to Koyasha stretching out and getting ready to jump out the window. "Koyasha where are you going this early in the morning?" He glanced over at her surprised to see her awake. "Um...?" She smiled already knowing the answere to her own question. "If you could Koyasha, would you take these into my teacher?" Koyasha looked over at the piled of homework she held out and rolled his eyes. "I don't see what the point of doing this is. You're eaveing with me as soon as you're better." Marina's eyes slanted. "I won't go back with you at all if you're late you're first day of school." Koyasha rolled his eyes and snatched the papers from her hand. "I'm only doing this to make sure you don't try and stay here." Marina flopped back down in bed and turned away from him. "What ever Koyasha, you're going to be late." Koyasha stood on the ledge and started to close the window behind him. "Koyasha?" He opened it back up and poked his head in. "What now wom...Marina?" "Have a good day and try to act normal their going to think you're some kind of super human if they see you jumping accross roof tops to get to school." He nodded much to the surprise of Marina coming back inside; and leaving out of her room door closeing it behind him. Marina sat and said a silent praier to herself. "Please...Oh please let him stay out of trouble today! And let him not get in any fight."   
  
Riico stood tapping her foot waiting for Koyasha to show up at her house. "That no good Koyasha-san! He promised he'd be here!" "No good huh?" Koyasha jumped down from the noise barier just in front of Riico's home. "Koyasha-san!... It's about time we've only got ten minutes to get to school no thanks to you!" "Is that all?" Koyasha grabbed Riico's arm and took off. "Koyasha you idiot, you don't even know how to get back to the school do you?!" Koyasha's face looked dissgusted. "What are we not getting there fast enough for you?" Koyasha shot around and evil grin before leaping up on top of a home and onto the side walk on the other side; with Riico screaming the whole time. A few more jumps and they landed right in front of the school gates. He let go of Riico's hand and she barely stood quivering with her uniform ragged and her hair no better. Yuka and Hikari looked up and laughed as she came into view. "What happened to you Riico did you run through a wind tunnel?" Riico still stood with a gostly appearance. Yuka waved her hand in front of Riico's eye's, "Riico are you awake?" Riico's head tured like an evil doll to look at Koyasha who was busy eye balling the students as they entered. "You jerk!!" Riico jumped up and started choking Koyasha. Yuka and Hikari stood a split second unbelieveing of what Riico was doing before prying her hands away from him. "What did he do to you Riico-chan?" "What did he do! He must have jumped accross every roof in..." Yuka snapped Riico's mouth shut as several students lingered interested in the what was going on. Hikari looked over at them annoyed, "Do you mind!" Their heads shot back around and walked on whispering to eachother about the new guy.   
  
The school bell chimed as Hikari shoved Koyasha into the room and ran to her own seat. Yuka looked over at Riico and nudged her elbow. "Hey Riico you did give him his enrolment papers, right?" Riico looked down into her bag and pulled them out. Yuka's face went pail and she snatched up the pappers and ran them to the front of the room and dropped them into Koyasha's hands. He looked down at them curiously as the class seemed to chorus out and "Ooooh" makeing the papers out to be a love letter or something to that extent. Koyasha turned his head as an older man with pop-glass spectacles enter the room eyeing him curiously. "And just who might you be young man?" The teacher eyed the papers in Koyasha's hand and snatched them up. "Inu, Ko-Yasha" Sever of the thug students in the back chuckled back."Inu-boy" (dog-boy). Koyasha's yellow eyes glowed stareing at the group in the back. One of the boys in the front shrunk down watching Koyasha's body movements. "You know young man you're out of uniform." Koyasha was ignoring the teacher watching the boys in the back intensly as the whispered insults about koyasha. Hikari cringed as she saw Koyasha's hat lightly twitch with his ears. "Oh well I suppose you're not the first to come to school out of uniform, personaly I don't see the point myself but it's a school rule so please try following it. Let's see where to put you young man?" The teacher tapped him on the shoulder and Koyasha whipped around eyes firey. "By the way I'm Mr. Umezu. ... but since you're one of my students you can call me Tasaku. And what would you like to be called?" Koyasha looked at him surprised by the man's friendliness. "Ko-Yasha" "Very well Koyasha have a seat next to Sakura in the back. If you could Sakura raise you're hand so he knows who you are." Sakura raised her hand which was obviously shakeing from fear. Koyasha's glair returned to the boys he'd been eyeing before. "Now I expect everyone to make him feel at home. Lets see what's on the list to do today?" Koyasha started to sit down and looked down at his hand. "Eh.. Tasaku" "What is it Ko-Yasha?" Koyasha waved the papers at him. "Well bring them up here don't be so shy next time." Koyasha walked up the the front and handed off the papers hearing the evil laughter from the boys again. "Poor Inu-boy's not any good at fetch." Koyasha's hair began to bristle in the back. Mrs. Umezu looked at the papers surprised. "You two dateing or something?" Koyasha's fist balled up. "No! She just asked me to bring them!" "Hey, chill out I was only kidding. Go back to you're seat already so I can get started." Koyasha turned around and several of the girls in the room shrieked as he walked past them eminateing an evil aura. Koyasha sat down and looked over noticeing that Sakura's desk was now half way accross the room and she sat with her head burried into a book shakeing. Marina's friends that had worked so hard on getting him into school seemed to smake their heads down in unison saying, "He'll never make it through a whole day."   
  
Koyasha laid down on his desk bored out of his mind durring the math lesson yawning repetedly. His lips would tighten up every so often hearing a snide comment come from behind him. Several hours past through conji lessons and science class. Koyasha's head only peeked up with interest when the teacher accidently blew up a vile mixing too many chemicals together at once. Koyasha's head came up again when the history lesson started. "Then of coarse my favorit erra the space age is what were starting this week." A few students groaned. "Hey the feutal erra didn't last forever." "Yes Sir." A chill ran up Mr.Umezu's back hearing the word "Sir". "Any way everyone knows the original rockets where inspired by out fire works in the orient..." Koyasha listened intently facinated by what Mr. Umezu had to say up until the whispered taughnting finally met with them starting to say it directly to him. Koyasha's head lowered, "So how old are you in dog years. That hair of yours is getting pretty gray." "Oh he doesn't understand human, Junio" The ring leader of it all started barking at Koyasha. Koyasha shot up out of his seat throwing his chair and desk to the ground under the force of his body. One of the boys that had been leaning back on his chair fell back hitting the ground with a loud bang. Mr. Umezu looked up from his book and flipped on the lights from the slide show of the first few rocket launches. "What seems to be the problem?" He said with a stern voice watching the group starting to croud around Koyasha. Marina's friends watched biting their lips hopeing Koyasha wouldn't fight them. "I say again boys is their a problem?!" "No Sir, no problem here." Urian the leader of the group said with a suspicious smile on his face picking up Koyasha's desk. Urian nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw claw marks imbeded deeply into the desk top. He galanced down at Koyashas hands as he walked passed shewing off his thugs. He looked at Koyasha's claws and smirked to himself. "We'll settle this at lunch break Inu-boy." The bell rang for lunch and the group filed out of the room. Several boys nudged to eachother about the fight and ran out to watch along with quite a few excited girls that wanted to see if the intimadateing new guy could stand up to them.   
  
Koyasha stood out on the ground holding his stomach. "Dam I'm hungry I didn't have breakfast." Hikari waved to Koyasha, "Hey Koyasha-san!" Koyasha sniffed the air in her direction and walked towards her which angered the group of thugs. "I thought you might be hungry so I brought you a box lunch." Koyasha's eyes lite up and he snatched the food from her. "Hey Inu-boy we've got a score to settle!" "Not now I'm eating!" Koyasha said with a mouth full of rice as he sat down in the grass. The crowd couldn't believe how he could just brush off the most feared gang in school. One of Urian's underlings charged at Koyasha's back screaming with his fist drawn. Koyasha shifted his head and caught his attackers hand and threw him over his shoulder past the parting croud into a wall a good five yards away. The boy hit and was knocked cold. "I told you I'm eating just now I'll be done in a minute." He stuffed some more food into his mouth with his chop sticks. Urian looked over at another one of his thugs and shifted his head for them to go. He charged at Koyasha in the same manner this time Koyasha dodged his hand and grabbed his face instead and threw him to the ground on top of the boy from before. "Now what was this I heard about the new guy giving you problems little brother?" Urian's older brother 'K' walked up to him almost standing a foot taller than Koyasha with a group of about ten to go with Urian's five still next to him. Koyasha rubbed his stomach and stood up. "That feels much better. Now that was rude of you to attack while I was eating." He threw the lunch box on the ground next to him and cracked his knuckles. "I don't like being messed with especialy while I'm eating." "You're going to regret picking a fight with us Inu-boy!" One of them set down a boom box and turned on a cd of Limp bizit The gang of underlings charged at Koyasha who just smiled bareing his fangs.   
  
"Yuka, Riico you know what we have to do. If that hat of his comes off the closest one of us has to jump on him and cover up his head." The three nodded Riico looked scared and worried but was determined to follow through. Break stuff started blairing over the court yard, setting the mood for the gang. One of the bigger guyes charged in and punched Koyasha directly in the face. Koyasha never blinked and started laughing "You started it." Koyasha's fist shot out from no where and caught the boy in the stomach winding him and makeing him fall over in a black out. Koyasha's eyes closed a moment then opened as one of them redied to kick him, Koyasha whirled around and hit him in the shoulder grabbing his legg spinning him around useing him like a bat and knocked over the next five chargeing at Koyasha. Koyasha stood back up right and looked over at his next line of attackers with a slight amusment. "What are you not convinced I'm going to win yet?" Koyasha leaped up as they piled in and looked up to see him come down and begin knocking them down several at a time. The crowd watched with a cruel facination and a voice nagging at them that they shouldn't leave. Every time Koyasha's hat would lightly flop, the three girls would freek out and start to jolt forward. They stopped and sighed in relief noticeing it was still on a moment later. Koyasha lifted the last of his underling attackers by the neck and threw him to the side. "That's a real sign of weakness. Not even fighting your own battles." K looked at him and smirked. "I'll handle this little brother." "No he's right, I'll take care of him myself." K backed off and stepped assided to leave room for the two's battle. "You think I'm going to be easy Inu-boy? I could have taken all them on more easily then you. I hold several different martial arts black belts and I've nearly put ten men in their graves. I could care less about..." Koyasha stood with his back leaned up against the wall yawning. "Just wake me up when you're ready to fight." Urian ran forward his face burning with rage. Koyasha slipped to the side and ran around behind him hitting him in the back of the head lightly. "So are you ready to fight now." Urian whipped around and stared at him. "How did you?" Urian stopped with his question and regained his composure. "You're dead for that Inu-boy!" Koyasha did his usual cockey evil grin. "You're too slow." Koyasha punched him several times in the chest and face all in the blink of an eye. Koyasha grabbed Urians neck makeing sure not to use his claws just yet. "So it's death you want?" Koyasha sunk his claws lightly into Urian's neck and lowered his tone to a whisper. "I've killed several hundred men in my life. Do you think one bostfull kid like you is going to make any difference, when I don't have a heart." Urian's eyes widened and his pupils shrunk to pin points. K started to run for Koyasha seeing his brother in a much more serious situation then he had the power to escape from. Koyasha's eyes widened as he pulled back his other hand to strick Urian's face. "Koyasha no!" Koyasha dropped Urian, who insadently fainted, and looked around ducking K's fist and flipping him over. ("Where is she? I know I just heard her voice.") He stood baffled searching the shocked crowd for the blue eyed half-angel, with no luck.   
  
Koyasha walked over to the front enterance followed by the three girls, ("I'm not going crazey am I. Maybe that girls just making me soft.") A wind picked up and the hat that had stayed on so well in the fight now saught its freedom. Hikari threw her lunch box on his head still full of her own lunch and Yuka tackled him while Riico ran after the myschevious hat. Koyasha's eyes squinted as rice fell down all over his face. ("I'm haveing a bad day.") He snatched his hat from Riico and walked back into the school, whith Hikari's lunch still on his head. Koyasha watched a boy come out of a room with a little symbol on the door and entered the room. He looked over at the several small block rooms and white elongated strangely shaped bowls lineing the wall and a different but still uniquely strange one with a foset fixture much like that of Marina's home. Koyasha eyed the room a moment and walked over to the sink looking in the mirror as he cleaned off the food all over his head. ("I think this is what mother called a ....what was it a restroom?") I think I remember useing one when I was little at Grandma and Unkle Shyouta's house." He looked in one of the stalls at the toilet bowl and closed the door again. He put his hat back on and looked back over at the mirror and eyed the his appearance in the modern clothes. He smiled lightly then his face when bitter again. "Dressing me up like some human fool. That woman is just kidding herself." Koyasha pulled his fist and smashed the mirror, several little shards fell as he pulled his lightly cut fist back from the mirror and saw the sad expression of his eyes multiplied by a hundred in all the jigsawed shards. "I'm sorry you feel that way." Koyasha spunn around hearing her voice again. He felt a light warmness touch his cheek. "Being humans not so bad." He swung at a glowing immage of a woman who looked very similar to Marina. "Who...who are you?" The woman smiled and lowered herself to the ground. "Can you think of no one I may be?" Koyasha's eyes slanted and he looked away from her. "I'm not the one you should be visiting." Koyasha turned back towards her and saw a deep sadness in her eyes. "She won't listen to me anymore." "And you think I will." Koyasha started to walk for the door. "You don't understand it's killing her!" Koyasha turned back around and the glowing woman was gone. A drop of water fell from his eye level infront of him and splashed to the ground. "I dont' know what you were talking about and I don't really care. The only thing I care about is finding the rest of the jewel." Koyasha felt the warmness leave the room and he turned and left.  
  
Koyasha finished out the rest of the day wowing everyone of his abilities in PE although most of the sports he had no clue how to play. Koyasha found himself in a study class and pared up with Tsukasa one of the popular boys in school. Koyasha sat down to take a short nap and found a very attracktive young man in front of him that looked like he could put up a good fight with someone if provoked. "You're names Koyasha right?" Koyasha looked up at him for a moment then closed his eyes again. "So what if it is?" "I'm Tsukasa, Mr.Umezu paired us up as study partners. I hope you don't mind." Koyasha leaned back. "Don't you already have one I'm the new one here remember.?" Tsukasa laughed lightly "Yes, actualy I do but she won't be back in school for a few days I've heard." Tsukasa peaked his interest and he sat back up and opened his eyes. "You mean Marina don't you?" Tsukasa looked surprised, "You know her?" Koyasha closed his eyes and leaned back again. And answered in an unhappy tone, "You could say that." "Are you two..." Koyasha's eyes shot open, "No we're not." Tsukasa waved him off, "I was just curious I didn't mean anything by it." "Why should you want to know anyway Tsukasa?" Tsukasa sat back and opened one of his text books. "Nothing I just didn't want to be stepping on any toes." Koyasha looked at him quirly reached over and shut his book. "Just what do you mean by that?" Tsukasa looked up uneffected by Koyasha's actions. "I'm not afraid of you Koyasha, whether you like it or not." Koyasha's eyes slanted and his eybrow raised. Tsukasa looked him dead in the eye very calm and unintimidated. "We really should be studying, and trying to finish of our assignments that are due tomarrow." "What do I care I'm only supposed to be here a few days." Tsukasa glanced up from his book and smiled. "What was I thinking she'd never be interested in a lazey muscle head like you." Koyasha grabbed Tsukasa's collar and lifted him over the table. "What did you call me?!" Tsukasa looked at Koyasha coolly still in his grasp. "I think we were close enough I shouldn't have to repete myself." Koyasha dropped him and started laughing. "I may be lazey but you've just got a death wish boy." Tsukasa chuckled lightly. "So are you ready to do you're work yet Koyasha?" Koyasha pulled open the same book as Tsukasa and smirked. ("This doesn't look so hard. If that arrogant fool Tsukasa can do it; I sure as hell can.") Koyasha looked up for a moment at all the stareing faces that quickly shot back to their books. Even the teacher watching over the room for Mr. Umezu seemed intimadated by Koyasha. Koyasha got through his subjects with Tsukasa's casually pointing out how to find the answers and helping Koyasha with all of the math. Tsukasa pulled out the hystory book and actualy found Koyasha answereing most of the days questions just from the days lesson.   
  
The bell wrang for school to be dissmissed Tsukasa stood a moment quite amazed by Koyasha who still sat reading the hystory book as though he was hearing about all the imformation for the first time. He started to walk away and noticed Koyasha head to the front of the room to talk to Mr. Umezu holding open a page that he couldn't take his eyes off of. Tsukasa stood in the door way looking over at them shocked by the scene....."Demons those are just fairy tails told to scare children. Many of them were based back in feudal Japan durring the waring states erra. Some families that were in the priest hood or that guard over our countries shrines still believe that demon's really exsist." Koyasha glanced over at Tsukasa who felt caught for listening in and left. "Something wrong Koyasha?" "What if I told you demons did or..do exsist?" The teacher laughed. "Don't tell me you're family passes on those old traditions too?!" Koyasha looked into his eyes seriously. "What would you do if I told you I was part demon?" Mr. Umezu looked up at him smileing, "I'd have to say I don't believe you." Koyasha turned to leave. "That's too bad I thought you might have an open mind." Mr. Umezu stood up and put his hand on Koyasha's shoulder. "I was just kidding come back I'll tell you whatever you want to know about what I know regarding demons. Mr. Umezu pulled out a large book that read Tokyo Hystorical Museum. "Allright so you believe in demons that's obvious. Here in the Tokyo Museum there are several artifacts that are said to have belonged to demons. "Like this Katana here was said to turn into a giant fang when wealded by a demon." Koyasha looked down in surprise and a smil creased his lips. Koyasha reached into his pocket and drew out a hand full of pictures that he'd taken from Marina's things when they first met. One of the crumpled up photos matched that of the book Mr. Umezu held. ("So the sword still exsists in this time. And she knows where it is.") Mr. Umezu looked up at him curiously. "Oh so you've heard of this one well here's one the just recently found...Where was it now....Hmmm doesn't say in here.... Anyway this sword looks Japanese in design but the craftsman must have met a short death because they've never seen another even half as fine or with this style of detailing. It's really a wonder to see look here." Koyasha looked down where he was pointing and dropped what he was holding to pick up the book. Mr. Umezu gathered up the photoes laughing. "Well I didn't expect you to be that impressed by it." Koyasha stared at the pickture of an aged battle worn sword that could be misstaken for no others sword than Marina's. ("What does this mean is she destined to stay in feutal times and die?") "Come now that's nothing let me show you these next artifacts. Mr. Umezu stood up next to Koyasha and flipped the pages to several ink paintings of demons. "Then of coarse there are these.." Koyasha glanced at the pictures and seemed dissinterested. "Nothing going huh...Well if you flip the page these next few are really interesting." Koyasha turned the pages and stopped horrified. "Now lots of hystorians want to dissreguard these ones as genuin artifact because they don't follow the style of the time period." Mr. Umezu stopped and looked at the picture in the book then looked back up at Koyasha slightly horrified by the amazeing rezemblance between the gray haird demon with dog ears and yellow eyes. Koyasha looked over at him with a drop of sweat on his forhead and seemed slightly worried. "Do you believe me now Tasaku?" Koyasha looked around to make sure no one els was in sight and pulled off his hat. Mr. Umezu plastered himself up against the black board his eyes nearly popping out of his head. "Yeah, I'd say I'm a believer." Koyasha put the hat over his head again and looked down at the ground closeing the book. "I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't tell anyone about this." Mr. Umezu regained his composure and lightly chuckled. "I'd be too afraid of what you do to me if I did." Koyasha lightly smiled. ("Why ....why did I tell him...Hell why did I show him what I am. Since when do I trust humans. But he feels like...like a friend. I must be loseing my mind!!") Koyasha picked up his book and photos and started to walk away. "I won't tell anyone but could you show me those things again so I know I'm not going crazey?" Koyasha smirked and pulled off his hat and twitched his ears. "Still attatched." He then put his hat back on again. "And here I thought you just made your hair and eyes like that for intimidation." "I've got someone waiting, I should go" "Koyasha be carfull about who you tell, not everyone will take it as well as me." Koyasha was allmost out the door and Mr. Umezu ran up to him and handed him some papers. Koyasha looked down at the papers and saw Marina's name on the top. "She knows doesn't she?" "She set me free." Koyasha walked out of the room leaveing Mr. Umezu with his mouth hanging open again.  
  
Koyasha walked out the school gates and paused just catching Tsukasa out of the corner of his eye. "What do you want Tsukasa?" Tsukasa walked up and looked Koyasha in the eye. "What were you two talking about?" Koyasha started walking forward to pass him and Tsukasa held his hand out to stop him. Koyasha looked down at his hand pushing against his chest and became ajitated. "It's a simple question." "But it's not one I feel like answereing." "You don't strike me as the kind that would be interested in anything a teacher had to say." "Information is information it doesn't matter to me where it comes from." Koyasha started walking forward and pushed past Tsukasa. "I'm going to the hospital to see Marina, Koyasha. Do you feel like comeing?" Koyasha flashed the papers in his hand back to Tsukasa who just barely caught the name on them. ("So that's what he wanted from the teacher. So he is interested in her.") Koyasha wanted to run and get there faster but kept hearing Marina's words from the moring ring out and that from Mr. Umezu. Tsukasa struck Koyasha as a person with an alterior motive although he seemed to have good intentions. The two reached the hospital after night fall, "Go on ahead Koyasha I'll catch up to you in a few minutes." Koyasha eyed him suspiciously but kept walking. The police eyed Koyasha as he entered her room, "Koyasha!" Marina's eyes lit up as he entered the room. Hikari looked over at him slighly, "Don't worry Koyasha I'll let you tell her about the fight at school. Oops sorry Koyasha." Hikari giggled as Marina looked over at him dissapointed with a minor touch of anger. "Koyasha I thought you agreed this morning that you wouldn't..." Marina stopped and stared as the door lightly knocked and Tsukasa entered. "Hello Marina-kun I thought this might make you feel better." He walked forward and handed her a big teddy bear holding a get well balloon. She took the present and glanced over at Hikari in dissmay. "Oh... thank you Tsukasa. But you really shouldn't have." Koyasha's eyes narrowed and he fellt the hair on his neck rise. "Here are you're assignments." Koyasha tossed the pappers on her bed and eyeballed Tsukasa. "I'm sorry I didn't introduce you two this is..." Tsukasa shook his head, "Don't worry we've already met." Koyasha started to back himself into his usual dark corner. "Well I've got to get going home Marina-kun. So I'll see you at school tomarrow right?" Marina gritted her teeth and looked worried at the potential fight that was in the air eminateing from the two young men. "That's right Hikari, thanks for comeing." The door closed behind Hikari and Marina was left to keep the peace by herself. "So did anything interesting happen at school?" "Only Koyasha's fight but I'm sure he told you about that." Tsukasa looked over at Koyasha smileing pleasantly. Koyasha rolled his eyes and looked out the window. "Not really, but I don't think I want to know." Tsukasa laughed pleasantly sitting down next to her bed. "May I ask how you two met? Koyasha and I didn't really get a chance to talk." Marina set the teddy bear off to the side and laughed lightly. "We met at the festival last week." "You only met that one day." Marina thought a moment and felt herself groan inside. She knew Tsukasa had a thing for her and he may try to undermind Koyasha. ("This isn't good. If Koyasha thinks Tsukasa might make me change my mind about comeing back with him he could...") "That's really amazeing how you can just meet a person one day and become good friends." "Isn't it though." "It's funny, Koyasha doesn't seem like the kind of person you'd associate with... Sorry I don't mean to sound rude." "No you're right ... He's not like my usual friends." She looked over at Koyasha worried. "But even you think we have nothing in common, right Koyasha." He didn't look over but she saw something in his eyes that told her to switch the subject. "But you're facination with hystory is quit surpriseing Koyasha." Koyasha turned his head abruptly "What should it matter to you?" Marina was surprised to hear that Koyasha would have any interest in school matters. "Really Koyasha?" "It's interesting seeing how society was formed into what I see today compaired to the past." Marina smiled along with Tsukasa. "Well I suppose it's getting late. I'll stay if you need any help with your work." Marina blushed lightly, "No I'll be fine, thank you." "So Koyasha shall we get going?" Koyasha's eyes opened interested in finding out about his new rival. "Well I guess I'll see you two tomarrow."   
  
Tsukasa waved while Koyasha glanced over at her and walked on catching a glimps of her hidden scetch book. ("Something must be going happen to her in the past. The style on those scrolls was her's. Then again 'You don't understand it's killing her!' The question is what is 'it'? That woman sounded worried.") "Hey Koyasha!" "What" "You've been zoned out for the past five minutes. I just want to know where you live." "The Higurashi Shrine." Tsukasa looked surprised. "That's really far out of the school disstrict." "Where do you live?" Koyasha said with a sarcastic tone. "You caught me I live over that way myself." "So why do you go to that school Tsukasa?" Tsukasa was silent a moment than chuckled. "Probably the same reason you do. I got caught by a pretty face." Koyasha's eyes slanted. "Not interested. I've got more important things to worry about then chaseing women." "So why did you bring her homework from the school to her?" "I was doing her a favor." "Sure you were Koyasha." Tsukasa said mocking Koyasha. "Ok Koyasha if it wasn't her why that school?" "I don't know anyone else around here so the obvious decission was to go to school with someone I know." "That sound like a lamer excuse then mine." "I've never gone to school before today." Tsukasa looked surprised. "Ok so that makes a little more sence then to try and be with someone you knew." They walked for a few minutes in silence. "I'm sorry if I seem too agressive, it's really not like me to act so." Koyasha glanced at him noticeing how he stared down at the ground. "That's obvious." "Really I thought I hid it pretty well." Koyasha found himself almost starting to like Tsukasa although he was still bent on hateing him. "Tsukasa if you know you arn't acting like yourself why do you still take up that outward personality." Tsukasa was pleased that he'd been wrong about Koyasha being deattatched from his brain. "I guess because no one would like me otherwise." "I don't know she seems to be pretty into saps like you." Koyasha's eyes slanted thinking about it. "Do you really think so Koyasha?" Koyasha kept walking not answereing him. "You don't like me very much do you Koyasha?" "No I don't" "You can't hide how you feel from me Koyasha I see it in your eyes when she's near. Who'd know that look better than me." Koyasha glanced at him and continued walking.   
  
Tsukasa looked up ahead and sighed. "The gangs are getting really bad now their comeing out even before most of the people are off the street. Lets go around and stay out of their way." Koyasha snickered, "You think I'm worried about them?" Tsukasa looked shocked, "These arn't the average school thugs these guys carry real weapons, and they do kill." "Are you saying you're not up for it Tsukasa?" Tsukasa's eyes narrowed and he started walking with Koyasha again. ("Now we'll see what the pretty boys really made of.") "I've seen this group before Koyasha look out for the guy with the tatood head they call him Mario." The two boys neared closer and the gang started to form in around them. "Look if it isn't our favorit little school boy comeing to play again." The thugs chuckled out as Tsukasa tried to walk past. The group leader with a tatood head stepped in front of him laughing. "Not this time Tsukasa you and you're friend there have to pay to pass and I don't mean money." Koyasha couldn't hold it in any longer and began laughing his head off. Mario looked over Tsukasa's shoulder quirly. "What wrong with you, what do you find so funny?" Koyasha held his head down so his bangs lay in his eyes and let his fangs glow in his smile. "Well punk what's so fucking funny!" Mario threw Tsukasa to the side and grabbed Koyasha by the collar. Koyasha's eyes shot up glowing with his large grin still gleaming in the street light. Mario stepped back. "What the hell are you!?" One of the guys freaked out and started running. "Shit he's the fucker that slaughtered the Black Dragons!" Tsukasa looked at Koyasha fearfully for a moment then caught his bareings. ("If he thinks I'm afraid of him he'll never respect me again.") Tsukasa whirled around and kicked the man holding his arm. The man fell to the ground hacking up his lunch. Koyasha spread out his fingers and slashed accross Mario's stomach. Mario jumped back looking down at his fresh wounds and looked back over at Koyasha who's expression hadn't changed in the slightest. "Lets get out of here boys this aint one we can take!" They ran off like the wind leaveing Koyasha and Tsukasa alone on the desserted side walk. "Koyasha are you ok?" Tsukasa stayed back seeing the blood thirsty look in Koyasha's eyes. Tsukasa steped forward and placed his hand lightly on Koyasha's shoulder. "Their gone Koyasha." Koyasha hit his hand away, "Don't touch me." His tone was dark not at all like he had been moments ago. "What ever works for you Koyasha." Tsukasa started walking and looked back seeing Koyasha still standing motionless. "You comeing?" Koyasha blinked a few times and seem to come out of his trance and look up at Tsukasa. "Yeah." Koyasha rubbed his head and stared down at his other hand. ("Damn I'm really starting to lose control when my blood get up. It almost felt like I was going to go into blood lust.") "Koyasha are you ok. Granted I don't know you too well but that did not seem like you back there." Koyasha's eyes kept forward. "I'm fine, don't worry about it."   
  
Tsukasa waved off to Koyasha before heading home himself when they reached the Higurashi shrine. "See you at school tomarrow, Koyasha." Koyasha nodded and started up the stares. He reached the top step and paused infront of Shyouta. "Is that you.....What are you doing here Koyasha?" "Going to sleep got a problem with that." Shyouta stared at him strangely as he walked past. He seemed surprised that Koyasha wasn't picking for a fight with him as usual. "It's strange to see you in such modern clothes." "It wasn't my idea unkle." "That American girl again?" Koyasha glanced at him and walked into the house. Shyouta stood outside a moment smileing. "He's changed, maybe it's not so bad she woke him up after all."Koyasha clummsily took off his clothe and flopped down on his mothers old bed pulled the covers over his head and fell asleep.  
  
Marina put her head phones on to drown out the noise from the road as her host parents drove her home from the hospital. Marina glanced over at the teddy bear and she looked back out the window as a crack of thunder wrung out over head to start a down pour. ("I thought Tsukasa would have been over me by now. With how long I was gone. Koyasha didn't seem to like him but he did tolerate him. What am I going to do at school tomarrow? Maybe he'll make friends with him. I can just imajin how everyones going to be when I'm in school tomarrow.") Marina's face showed her mental exhaustion. 'Love, Day After Tomarrow' started playing in her ears and she smiled lightly, she'd missed getting to listen to music to drown out the world. The Yamaki's stopped the car and looked in desspair up at the sky. "And we didn't bring umbrellas. I'll run inside and get them for you and Marina." Marina turned her head barely catching her name. Mr. Yamaki returned drenched carrying two umbrellas. Marina went to grab her things, "Don't worry about those dear." "It's no trouble I'll take them in." Marina stepped out of the car with Mr. Yamaki holding an umbrella over her head. Mrs. Yamaki took hers and started walking for the house. Mr. Yamaki stopped walking noticeing that Marina had stopped. Marina stared up at the lightning flashes as the rain fell down into her eyes. She started walking again and went inside the house. Marina dropped her things on her desk and sat down on the bed. "Is there anything I can get for you before you go to bed?" Marina shook her head and Mrs. Yamaki closed the door. Marina looked around the room in the dim lighting from the repeated strikes of lightning. It was just as she'd left it minus a broken window. She slipped off her clothes and put on her nighty. She walked over to the window in her thin cotton dress and stared out into the storm. "I wonder if he's ok.", she walked back over to her bed and layed down. she started to close her eyes and they popped back open as 'Change the world' wrung in her head phones. She pulled the covers over her head and felt a small trickl of water pass over her nose and fall onto the pillow. She whipped her eyes and stared at the window watching the little trikles of water light up in the storm on her window. Her eyes grew heavy and she fell asleep.  
  
********************  
  
Koyasha awoke the next morning throughly rested. He stretched and sat up, He rubbed his head and it still felt stickey from the box lunch the day before. Koyasha groaned and walked to the bathroom. His eyes looked surprised as he saw a complete change of clothes laid out and a bath waiting. He picked up a small note on his clothes and read it. "Come down and have some breakfast when you're done Koyasha." Koyasha ripped up the note and started washing. Koyasha walked down the stares still trying to button up his shirt. He sniffed the air and felt his stomach growl. "Nice to see you up and dressed Koyasha." Koyasha's eyes slanted and he sat down at the table with his unkle and grandmother. His grandmother smiled seeing him. "You look very handsom in those clothes Koyasha." Koyasha rolled his eyes, "What time is it?" His family looked surprised by his question. The door bell wrang and broke the silence. "I'll go get it mother." Shyouta stood up and whent to the door. Koyasha shoved some rice in his mouth. "Is Koyasha here?" Koyasha shoved the rest of his meal in his mouth and headed for the door. "Yes, he's here just a moment while I get him." Koyasha put his shoes in his bag and headed out the door shoveing past Shyouta. "Koya-kun," Koyasha turned around as his grandmother handed him a large wrapped up box. Koyasha took it and headed off with Tsukasa. Shyouta stood stareing out the door. "Is....he going to school?" "It's natural for young people to go to school and learn." Shyouta's mother walked back in to finish her breakfast, he closed the door smileing. "Maybe there's hope for Sis's son yet." Shyouta's beeper whent off and he groaned scarfing down the rest of his breakfast and running out the door.  
  
Marina awoke to her alarm going off. She blinked a couple times in the early morning light. She stood up and walked to her closet takeing off her nighty and put on her uniform. She looked in the mirror a moment then stopped and looked at her hair. "I need a bath." she walked over to the bathroom and a bath was already waiting she started to leave till she notice a note on the floor. She picked it up and it read, "I thought you might want to get washed up before school. See you at breakfast. ..Mrs. Yamaki." Marina smiled lightly and undressed. Marina sat down at breakfast and started eating ith no protesst for her to eat more when she couldn't even eat half. The Yamaki's were just thankfull for how she had been eating since she got back and didn't want to jinx it by saying anything today. Marina picked up her school things and waved off to the Yamaki's grabbing her lunch. She walked out the door and looked up to see Riico waveing at the gate. The morning air was humid and the day just screamed stay in bed. Marina was surprised she got as far as she did before her cough set in again. They met Yuka and Hikari at the gate with a smile. Many students came up to Marina as they walked inside and expressed their happiness at seeing her return. Marina smiled and thanked them but fellt she'd rather be in the bathroom pukeing up her guts. They entered the classroom much to the amazement of the girls Koyasha and Tsukasa were already there carrying on a conversation. The bell wrang and everyone filed in to their seets as Mr. Umezu entered the room.   
  
"Ok everyone I decided we're going to take out a hystory books first thing this morning." Many of the class groaned, "Ok I know everyone hates hearing about the space age so I've decided that we're going to talk about something you should all be familiar with." The class quieted down and listened. "Demon legends." The class looked absolutely amazed that he, who was an avid believer that demon's and other such legends were just that legends, would choose the subject. "It came to my attention that not all stories are entirely based on just old wives tales to scare children. So we're going to spend the next two week reaserching old legends. I'm going to split you up into teams of three and you'll each be given a seperat artifact out of the Tokyo Hystorical Museum to find as much out as you can about. We'll be takeing a trip over there today, so if you've been there before you may have a head start on some of the other groups. I took the liberty of matching up the work groups late last night so don't kill me right away and give it a chance." Mr. Umezu pulled out a crumpled peice of paper out of his poket and started calling out names. Groans would wring out after certain names were called and then there we're quite a few yes's and banzai's. Marina finally heard her name called half way through. ("Hikari's the only one left.") There was a small pause "Tsukasa," her head sank as she heard several girls whisper 'luckey' in her ear. "and Ko-Yasha" Marina's head hit her desk. "Oh no what were you thinking Tasaku-san" she whispered under her breath. "I'd have rather been stuck with Urian and his thugs then those two." Mr. Umezu finished calling out the names and looked up at his class. The only one that seemed truly happy with his decission was Urian who had a thing for both Riico and Yuka who he ended up with. Mr. Umezu let out a big grin, "You're expected to find up to three interesting facts or items that are related to the main item you're given by me at the museum. They can be based on word of mouth legend or that which has been documented. I don't care just have some fun with it I wan't to hear enough that it makes me a believer."  
  
The class loaded up into the trip bus and headed down town. Mr. Umezu let them sit were they wanted till they were forced to group together when they reached the museum. "Wow you're so lucky Marina." Marina felt like crying rather than praiseing Mr. Umezu's decision. "Hey at least you didn't get stuck with that thug Umezu-san like Riico and I did." "I'd trade you partners if I could." Her three friends looked shocked. "But both Tsukasa-san and Koyasha-san have a thing for you, though." Marina's face blushed and she turned her head to look out the window. "That's the problem both of them do." "It won't be so bad Marina-chan lighten up." "Why don't you pick on Hikari instead of me, she's with her all time big crush." Hikari blushed and ducked her head down so they couldn't see her ahead of them anymore. "True, but she's also with one of Urian-san's thugs so I daubt things could heat up to much between them." They heard a small groan from Hikari ahead of them. "Don't remind me." Koyasha sat in the back of the bus next to Tsukasa keeping Urian's thugs from there usual place of domination. Koyasha seemed adjitated by something, "What's the matter Koyasha?" "Koyasha just stared out the window. "I thought you liked hystory?" Koyasha glanced at him then back out the window. Tsukasa started laughing makeing Koyasha turn his head curiously. "What's so funny?" "Nothing I guess it just didn't hit me before now." "And what would that be?" The bus stopped and they all started standing up and leaveing. "Come on Koyasha, don't want to be left behind." Mr. Umezu called from the front to Koyasha and Tsukasa, whe were in the midst of a heated conversation.   
  
"Ok now get in you're groups so I can give you you're assigned items. Group one gets the cursed armor, two gets the three noe masks, three has the blood stained kimono, four you've got the cursed comb, five has the two headed staff, six's got the yellow eyed demon paintings..." Marina looked up surprised, "I've never heard of the demon paintings, they must be new?" "And seven you've got...the white baboon pelt. Be back in the courtyard for lunch at eleven we've got to be back by schools end. I'll judge if we need to stay beyond lunch by how far along you all are. So go and find you're items for study I'll see you back here later." Most of the groups left dragging their feet behind them. Marina ran on ahead makeing Koyasha and Tsukasa hurry to keep up. ("I was here only a couple weeks ago I thought I'd seen everything about demons.") Marina appoligized for running into several people before she stopped and looked horrified in front of her assignment. Tsukasa stared at the painting looking over at Koyasha several times to make sure he wasn't going crazey. "The rezemblance is uncanny between you and those paintings Koyasha. That is minuse the dog ears, that and this guy looks a lot kinder, no effence." Koyasha ignored Tsukasa and watched Marina's face. as she nearly knocked over the chain barrier sepping forward. She looked at the stamp on the painting and couldn't believe her eyes. It looked just like the carving on the end of her katana. Koyasha walked up next to her and said lightly to keep Tsukasa from hearing him, "That's you're style if I'm not mistaken." Marina nodded and he looked over at her terrified face with facination. Tsukasa walked up to join the conversation. "Lets see here," he ran his fingers along the hystorical facts booth in front of the paintings. "Although many believe this is not Japanese in origin it was found in a temple and the fact that it documents demon legends of the famous dog demon family that saught after the cursed Shikon no Tama of the waring states erra. If this is infact an artist other than that of Japan it just goes to prove how important the old legends were. That these old legends may have even influenced an artist from the outside to make there own interpratation of the demon. The three paintings have been nicknamed 'the emotions of a demon.'"   
  
A man started to walk up the the three standing infront of the paintings. "I see you've found 'The Faces of a Demon.' They're really quite a trio." The man stopped and stared at Koyasha in amazement. "If I didn't know better about the age of those painings I'd almost have to say they were of you young man." Koyasha's eyes slanted and he looked back over at the paintings. "Now what's facinateing is the artists signature here. No one can figure out just what kind of stamp they used." Marina continued looking at the painting. "It's from the hilt of a katana." "That's an interesting guess young lady, but.." Marina looked over at him annoyed "It's not a guess the sword hilt and sheath was made from white ivory and adorned in silver with white crain and feather carveings." The man started to laugh but stopped and began to stare at the print again. "No it can't be!" The man ran off knocking several students over. "Wait right there young lady I'll be back in just a few minutes." Marina looked back over at the paintings and closed her eyes. Feeling each brush stroke as though she was painting it right then and there. "What was all that about Marina-san?" "Nothing he was just irratateing me acting like he knew anything about these paintings." Tsukasa was surprised to see this side of Marina, he'd never known her to be even remotly hatefull. Koyasha felt a small bit of satisfaction hereing those words from her mouth, it sounded like something he would say. Marina took out her note book and started wrighting. "That and the nick name they gave to these is all wrong." Koyasha looked over at her interested in her conversation with the note pad. "And what would you have called them?" "The sadness in his heart." Tsukasa looked at them a moment. "It does seem to fit better because all the paintings have the same sadness in his eyes despite his open expression." Tsukasa smiled pleasantly pulling out his camera. The man came running back and grabbed Marina's arm and yanked her off. Koyasha ran after him and grabbed the man by the back of the collar and yanked him to a halt throwing him to the ground. The man popped back up and appologized and took off again still holding Marina's arm. Koyasha and Tsukasa stood baffled by the man's behavior. "Young lady what's your name!" Marina blinked a few times still in shock from him running off with her. "It's Marina... McElrea, Marina." "An american huh!" She nodded stumbling to a stop infront of a croud of archiologists. "Sir this is the young woman I mentioned." Marina looked up panting for breath at a tall balled man with a beard and glasses, with a large grin on his face. "Mr. Takenaka this is Miss. Mc.." He looked at her worried a moment. "McElrea" Marina held out her hand for Mr. Takenaka to shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss. McElrea." Marina nodded and smiled. "I'm not really sure why I've been brought here." The tall man laughed heartily. "Don't be so modest. You've saved me and my men a lot of work." "How did I do that?" "The sword of coars. None of my hystorians ever made the connection between the two." Marina's eyes widened. "What do you mean the sword?" Mr. Takenaka stepped asside and she looked into a glass case that held her sword that looked like it has survived many battles over several hundred years. ("How can this be?") "You reolize now we will have to move around our entire dissplay." Koyasha started laughing as he looked up and saw the dissplay. The sword sat next to the tetsutsaiga and his mothers bow. Mr. Takenaka looked over at him surprised. "Why not just move the paintings over here?" Mr. Takenaka seemed a little confussed. "The demons mother and fathers weapons are right there next to the angel who painted him's sword." The group of men started laughing hystericaly at Koyasha. "You have a good imajination boy but the items are unrelated." Koyasha's eyes slanted; Marina looked at him and shook her head she knew deep down he was more than tempted to take off his hat and make them shut their mouths. "Wow we might finish our two week assignment in today alone." Tsukasa smiled pleasantly walking up. "What would make you think these weapons were related young man." Marina leaned over an whispered into Koyasha's ear. "Don't tell them they were your parents please Koyasha." "Why should I fear these humans I could kill them all this minute if I felt like it." "Koyasha if you tell them we'll have to.." Marina stopped reolizeing if Koyasha knew she'd have to leave with him if they found out about him; he'd do it just to spite her and make her come back with him.   
  
Mr. Umezu smiled walking up, "I see you've already started interviewing some of the archiologists. That's good dillagent work." "Oh are you their teacher?" "Yes, the names Tasaku, Umezu Tasaku." "It's a pleasure I'm proffessor Takenaka." They nodded and shook hands. "You have a briliant student here." Mr. Umezu smiled and laughed. "Which one these three are some of my top students." "Miss. McElrea here she's disscovered a large peice to the puzzle surrounding this strange sword we recently found." Mr. Umezu looked over very interested in studying Marina's face. "That and this boy here has quite and imajination." "Why is that proffessor?" "He believes the paintings and these three weapons here are all related." "Now I wouldn't shrug off Koyasha so easily, his family is very informed about old demon legends." Mr. Umezu winked to Koyasha, Marina looked between the two suspiciously. "Yes sir but that's just legends. Demons are a romantics myth." "I don't know proffessor after one hour with him he convinced me after years of being a dissbeliever.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Sorry thought I might leave it on a cliff hanger!  
  
  
  
So tell me what you thinK! I need to hear from you people so I know to keep this crazey story going.  
  
I'm not sure wether Koyasha should take off his hat or not but it's sure tempting  
  
Anyway chapter 13 comeing soon!!  
  
Please R&R.....can't wait to hear from everyone! 


	14. Uncertain Feelings'

Man it's been a while since I updated and I'm really sorry everyone.^.^* Please forgive me you just have to make sure to get on to me every so often to make sure I keep to the old keyboard I'm sorry this chapie isn't up to my usual lengthiness but I've been really busy and I'm going to try and update again really soon Anyway I don't own IY Rumiko Takahashi does with that said on with chapter 13!!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ InuYasha Beyond the Skin Chapter 13 'Uncertain Feelings'  
  
Marina felt an impending dread come over her mind, would Koyasha break with his promise not to let out that he was a demon...well at least part demon? The older men lightly laughed at Mr. Umezu's childish comment. "Believing such fairy tails is really out of date Umezu-san." Marina could feel her hair rising up, growing irritated by Professor Takenaka's narrow mindedness. She found her own self preparing to raise her voice in protest but found a quick jerk on her wrist and began to head away from the group of men. Her eye's blinked in surprise and followed up the arm to the face of her kidnaper. "What ignorance, I don't know why you stay in a place like this. At least in our time humans have some respect for demons, even if they've never seen a demon for themselves." Marina yanked her hand away from Koyasha's grasp and planted her feet in protest. "What do you mean 'our' time?! In case you can't remember I woke you up in this time, which means this is our time not back in the..." Marina bit down on her lip and turned around to gaze at the group of men staring in much bewilderment. "That is I mean...uh..."Marina laughed nervously unable to think of any reasonable explanation. Professor Takenaka leaned in close to Mr. Umezu, "Are those two well you know...all there?" Mr. Umezu scratched his head nervously. "They are a bit curious at times I admit." Tsukasa walked up behind Marina and taped her shoulder, "What's the matter?" "Oh it's nothing I've just been having, temporary delusional fits were I act as though I lived in the past and Koyasha was trapped in a permanent sleep and I woke him up." Marina laughed nervously elbowing Koyasha. "Isn't that right Koyasha? He just likes to kid me about it so he goes along with the delusions." Marina closed her eyes and continued laughing nervously turning away from Tsukasa, she stopped as a very familiar voice from her past whispered in her ear, "Now are you sure that's the truth, lying really doesn't become you." Marina's eyes snapped open and she looked all around but the only people even close to her were Koyasha and Tsukasa. ("But that's impossible I know it was him!") Marina's face turned very pale and she felt her legs go numb and soon found herself lying on the ground staring up at a crowd that surrounded her. ("Oh great, I just had to faint didn't I!") Her eyes went dizzy and she closed them quickly to keep from feeling sick. "We have a room in the back we can take her to" Mr. Umezu nodded to professor Takenaka and started to lean down to pick her up but Tsukasa already had her in arms and started to follow professor Takenaka, closely followed by an agitated Koyasha. "I didn't think you'd resort to hanging out with a demon after I left." Her eyes shot open and just caught Tsukasa's finishing the sentence. ("But that's impossible! He was called back to... It just can't be Aniss!") Her heart stopped as she noticed his eye's glaze over with a light purple tint and go back to a deep brown.  
  
The group entered into a dark room with a small bed, by the looks of the room the historians stayed in this room many nights doing research. Tsukasa laid Marina down on the bed and stepped back. "Thank you Tsukasa, and thank you very much Professor Takenaka." "It's no trouble Umezu-san I'm only disappointed I couldn't ask her more questions." Professor Takenaka walked over to the door and opened it back up, "We can continue with our conversation out here so we don't disturb her." Tsukasa stepped up quickly cutting off Mr. Umezu's reply to the professor, "I'd be happy to stay with her until she feels better." Koyasha felt his face heat up as Mr. Umezu motion for him to go out of the room, "That's very kind of you Tsukasa we'll be waiting for you." Koyasha glared at Tsukasa as he left with the other two men. "Don't worry Koyasha I'll give you three time to get the assignment done." Koyasha ignored him walking past both the professor and Mr. Umezu. ("How did Tsukasa know I was a demon, I never said anything to him and I know that woman didn't have a chance to. I'm beginning to think he's hiding something from me in order to get closer to her.")  
  
Tsukasa blinked a few times in the darkness before his eyes adjusted. "Now we're alone to talk, you can stop pretending to be asleep now." Marina sat up holding her head, that felt like it was about to spin right off her neck. Marina caught the color of his eyes and hair change drastically; even in the faint light it was obvious. Marina forgot her head and stared at him speechless. "Come now you didn't think I'd stay gone forever." "This is impossible you can't be here." She felt her eye's pulsate and begin to fill with tears. Tsukasa knelt down touching her head lightly lifting back her bangs that hid her eyes with her head lowered. "Why are you crying, I didn't leave so long ago." Marina slapped away his hand and her face filled with anger. "That's easy for you to say Aniss, you don't age! Time for you just stands still!" "It's almost strange to hear my name again. I've posed as this human for so long it feels like I have aged, I feel this human body dieing all around me." Marina wiped her eyes and stood up falling right back down to the bed and lay back down. Aniss leaned over placing his hands on either side of her. "You don't have to fight me I'd give up heaven itself to be with you." Marina couldn't believe her ears and stared up speechless as Aniss leaned in closer his lips growing closer to her by the seconds which felt like minutes. He couldn't, this wasn't happening first Koyasha, then Mushiro, and now! ("No!") Her hands flew up seconds too late the door was wide open with a familiar figures shadow cast on the wall. Koyasha's hair rose as he saw Aniss's lips separate from hers and his true features visible, ("How dare he touch her!") An evil wind rose up around Koyasha, which could only have been his aura, making his hair whip violently. Aniss's eyes narrowed and a massive cross shaped sword sprouted from his hand. "It's been a while since I killed a demon, although I admit half demons are really no challenge." Marina shot up from the bed and threw herself between the two. "Stop this right now! This isn't the time or the place for fighting!" "Boastful bastard, I'll rip you're heart out!" Koyasha's eye's glowed a blood red with pupil markings on his face, his fangs and claws had doubled in size, and his whole air gave off that he intended to kill Aniss or even Marina if she tried to stop him. "Koyasha stop please." She said as calmly as she could trying not to bring on the fight. "Move Marina you don't have to protect this pathetic excuse of a being I'll make short work of him." "Aniss that's enough!!" Marina pulled her backpack off and threw it in Aniss's face knocking him off balance and onto the floor. Koyasha just caught a faint image of her wings as the wind from a strong flap sent him hurling to the ground. "You two are so immature!" She screamed slamming the door behind her as she stomped off. She stepped off into a corner breathing a sigh of relief, "What just happened, how could he come back after so long." She slumped down to the ground cradling into a fetal position. "I'm going back, at least in the past my feelings are not so confused." Marina gathered up her strength and headed for the exit, "Who cares about this time, I want to just disappear from existence anyway." "Marina-chan wait up!" Marina swirled around to see Yuka and Riico running over. "Where are you going Marina-chan, what happened to..?" "I don't want to talk about it!" Yuka and Riico traded worried glances, "What did they do?" "You mean besides trying to get into an all out fight!" Riico and Yuka stopped, "Is Tsukasa-san ok?!" "I don't know and I don't care!" She shouted running out the exit door. "Was it just me Yuka or did you see tears in her eyes?" Yuka nodded in reply, "This means one thing, we're only going to find out what happened if we interrogate Ko-Yasha." "I agree lets find him this is way more important than a crummy report....besides we're almost done anyway!"  
  
Koyasha rubbed his head and looked over at Aniss who had taken the liberty of returning his sword to his arm and disguising his hair and eyes again. "Interesting how we all have our little secrets, eh son of Inu-Yasha." "How do you know my father?" Koyasha's eyes narrowed again wanting to rip out Aniss's throat to shut him up. "I don't have the time to deal with you right now someone more important needs me." "Don't even think of touching her again! She swore to help me, and not even you can stop her from keeping her promise. If you even remotely know her that should be obvious." "She made a promise to a creature like you! That's impossible, how dare you speak such blasphemy against her good name!" A slight grin formed on Koyasha's lips ("So she's what triggers his temper. This could prove useful in the future, but right now that woman's getting away.") Koyasha stuck his tong out at Aniss and took off out the door after Marina. Aniss's eyes narrowed, "Ignorant demon you don't know the first thing about her." Koyasha sniffed the air and headed towards the exit only to be headed off by Riico and Yuka. "What did you do Koyasha!?" Riico pushed Koyasha backwards "I don't think I've ever seen Marina so mad!" "I didn't ask for your opinion woman, Move!" "Oh no you don't Koyasha!" Riico and Yuka locked arms and plastered themselves against the exit. "Now tell us what happened." Koyasha's eyes glowed fiercely, "I'm not in the mood." Riico and Yuka jumped apart frightened by his vicious glare. Koyasha walked passed flinging open the door. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea Riico." "I'm getting that vibe too."  
  
Marina stared up at the clouds as she waited for the bus to stop. "The sky is still beautiful. Why am I bound to a human's reality, why shouldn't I stretch my wings and fly?" "Because you know as well as me what would happen if you did." Marina tasted a bitter note hit her lips hearing Aniss's voice again. "Humans would freak out in a mass hysteria and hunt you down for experiments to try to prove you were some freak of nature and not what you truly are at all." Marina turned to see Aniss in his human form as Tsukasa, "I don't have anything to say to you Aniss, and what I would isn't worth saying." Aniss looked surprised and stepped back from her. "This must be the human side of you that feels this way." Marina turned away from him and stepped onto the bus not bothering to look back. Aniss stood hurt and unable to comprehend why she was acting the way she was. "I don't understand, has the demon boy made you so bitter or was it my absence. Perhaps kissing her after such a long time for a human was to fast, I never had before...but then again she was only a small child and to her I've always been a teenager. For a human it wouldn't have been right to do that." Many passers-by stopped and began to stare at Aniss rambling to himself staring at the bus fading from view. Sweat rolled down his for-head and he ran off in embarrassment, "I have to make a habit of not talking out loud, I forget humans react strangely." Marina stared out the window with a hundred memories with each man running in her head at a mind numbing speed. ("Aniss has always looked out for me and I've cared about him since I was a child. Koyasha acts hateful to me but his heart is one with my own...but that's not his fault it's only because of this cursed jewel. I'll find a way to free us...but you may not want to be with me anymore if you have the whole jewel. But why did Aniss kiss me~! I can't stand this I've got to get away from everyone!") Then it hit her there was one place she could go that Koyasha couldn't follow and Aniss would have to be reassigned to go. A small smile pierced her lips as she exited the bus; yes this was perfect she'd do it.  
  
"Where has that stupid woman ran off to this time?"Koyasha caught the faint scent of her and took off. "You can't hide from me my nose will catch you every time woman."  
  
Marina walked up to her host family's house struggling every so often to catch her breath. Frequently longing to feel the wind under her wings as she stared up at the sky. She opened the door and to her surprise Mrs. Yamaki was in the kitchen cooking. "Oh you're home awfully early, did something happen at school?" "I didn't feel like I could handle the whole day so I came home while I still felt up to it. I hope you're not mad a me." "No of coarse not Marina-chan, I understand you've been through a lot in the last week. You just do what you can for now." "Thank you I think I'll go lay down for now unless you need some help." "No I'm fine, just get some rest." "Oh Mrs. Yamaki I've been thinking of taking a short break from school and visiting home for a few weeks, do you think that would be ok with you and Mr. Yamaki, that is if the school o.k.s it." Mrs. Yamaki stared over at her some what speechless. "I'm sure it would be ok, considering what you've been through I'm sure the school would give you a break, I'll call them here once I'm done and see about it." "That's a lot of trouble I could do it myself Mrs. Yamaki." Mrs. Yamaki smiled and shook her head. "Just get some rest I'll take care of it, I hope you feel better." "Thank you Mrs. Yamaki." Marina walked down the hallway and opened the door to her room and stared wide eyed at Koyasha who was standing in front of her window, "You didn't think I was going to just let you run off and break you're promise." Marina felt her face heat up seeing him standing there with the wind blowing through his hair. Even though he could be so evil sometimes he just looked too handsome when he was being forceful. Marina snapped back to her senses remembering she was supposed to be mad at him, but what was going through his mind did he even care that Aniss had kissed her; should she even mention it or that she didn't want Aniss to, he'd caught her off guard. Koyasha sat down on the window sill looking very solemn staring out at the sky. "So who is he?" Marina walked in and sat down on the bed. "A friend from a long time ago." "Could have fooled me." Koyasha said with a sarcastic tone glancing at her. "Look I honestly never expected to see him again. It was a surprise to see him after so long." Koyasha jumped off out of the window hitting the floor with a thud. "So you kiss all your old friends after you see them again." "I didn't know he was going to do that ok! And what business is it of yours anyway Koyasha!" Koyasha shut his mouth and clenched his fist. Then whirled back around with an arrogant cover-up smile to keep from showing his anger and frustration. "I wouldn't care only I have to make sure there isn't something keeping you from coming back with me. Like some stupid, ignorant boy that thinks you're his woman." Marina's lips tightened but her face fell to sadness "I don't belong to anyone." "Oh yes you do you're mine." Marina's face light up like a red Christmas tree. Koyasha realized what he had said and the way it had come out and became too flustered to cover up just right. "That is you're life is mine... and you have to serve me." Marina ran back through hearing each word he spoke in her head and it trigger a question in her mind. "Speaking of old friends who is this Miyu?" "Miyu? What does she have to do with anything?" "Why so cool all the sudden when it comes to questions about people you've known in your past!" "You don't have any business asking woman so just drop it." "So is she you're woman." Koyasha jumped at her with a fierce look in his eyes and was just inches from her face. "I said drop it!" Koyasha seemed to grow even more agitated because Marina didn't even flinch, with him just inches from her, with one of his most intimidating expressions. "Fine you can have your secrets Koyasha, just don't expect to here any more of mine." "Fine, it's not like I care." Koyasha backed off with a huff and folded his arms sitting on the floor. "You don't care about much of anything do you Koyasha?" "Not when it comes to questions, and stupid irrelevant things."  
  
Marina stood up and walked over to her closet, pulling out her night shirt. "Koyasha could you leave for a few minutes at least." "What, and let you try and escape again, not a chance." Marina's eyes narrowed and then an evil smile formed. "Then you don't mind if I..." "Don't mind if you what." Koyasha cocked his head to the side and whipped around quickly onto his knees staring unblinking at Marina, who stood with her shirt half unbuttoned at the bottom and slowly pulling her scarf loose in a seductive manner. "Now hold on just a minute!! You can't mean to..!" Marina blushed and made a coy expression, "But I thought you didn't care about irrelevant things." She walked closer to him batting her eyes and leaned just enough that he could see down her shirt as she started to undo the last buttons. "But I suppose you like to watch and make sure not the least part of me tries to escape." Koyasha fell back to the ground holding his upper body up on his now trembling arms. ("Come on get the hint already how far am I going to have to go with this joke before he leaves!") She reached to the side of her waist and unzipped her skirt letting it fall to the floor sliding down her legs walking out of its loop. Marina leaned down and got on all fours crawling between his spread open legs with her shirt hanging wide open, like Koyasha's mouth. She placed her hand on either side of his almost touching his hands. "What's the matter, don't you like me this way?", she said with a sad look in her eyes, her lips soft and pink in a pout, her pail skin so gentle looking in the sunlight from the window. Marina leaned in closer to his face her breasts just barely touching his chest that was beating so hard it could be heard over his panting breaths. Her warm breath touched Koyasha knocking him to the ground the rest of the way with a thump, he seized the moment and wriggled out from under her not saying a word just staring with a scared and shocked expression. With that he scrambled to his feet and jumped out the window. Marina fell to the ground with a loud gasp she didn't know whether to be thankful he'd ran off and laugh or cry because he didn't take advantage of the moment and make her look like the fool when she tried to escape him. She covered her face and found she was laughing and crying pulling back her tear soaked hands. ("Am I crazy what's wrong with me why did I do that!? But why didn't he want to... Is he that noble or does he really not like me at all....") She sat up and pulled her night shirt to her chest. "Stupid Koyasha." She held her chest and wondered if this was her hearts rhythm or his.  
  
Koyasha sat three blocks away outside in a tree holding his chest gasping to get control of his breathing, he looked down between his legs a moment and pressed his legs together holding his knees tight together embarrassed by the results of her evil scheme to get rid of him. ("Was she insinuating what I think she was!? Did she really want to or was she just messing with me?") Koyasha let his body fall back against the tree trunk and began hitting the back of his head against it. ("Damn it, I must have looked so stupid to her. Maybe I should have stayed. If I go back now she'll just....hell with it what do I care about that anyway I'm only using her to get the jewel right? What do I care for someone like her who only believes in doing what's right and keeping promises? Although she's never truly tried to help my parents stop me so she can't be all corrupted with good.") He let his legs loose as he calmed down enough to no longer have any problems. He folded his hands behind his soar head and leaned comfortably against the tree sighing as he watched a cloud float high above hiding the sun, ("I suppose I should be thankful she's not cruel like Miyu always was. But even though I know having Miyu at my side was so long ago it feels like just yesterday. It seems stupid to compare the two when there nothing alike; Marina such a child in many ways but Miyu was always too grown up for me to stand. What do I care, right? Women are just trouble.") Koyasha closed his eyes and fell asleep in the warm sun. But found his sleep troubled with many images influenced by what happened just minutes ago.  
  
Marina lay on her bed staring at the ceiling snuggling her sheet up close to her neck. "I hate my life. I don't understand my own actions or feelings, does it ever get easier." "Not really" Marina sat up surprised that she hadn't heard Mrs. Yamaki come in. "What seems to be the matter? Sorry I couldn't help but hear you." "I'm not sure myself Mrs. Yamaki." Mrs. Yamaki sat down at the edge of Marina's bed smiling. "That was some program you had on earlier I could here it all the way in the kitchen." "Oh that, sorry I guess the TV was too loud." "That's ok I'm sure it had something to do with bringing up these confused feelings. That is what they are right?" Mrs. Yamaki looked worried afraid she'd said something wrong. Marina smiled "I guess you're right but I don't understand." Mrs. Yamaki patted Marina's foot comfortingly, "Well tell me a little about it and maybe I can help." "This is going to sound bad since I know exchange students can't date but I have these two boys that like me, and well I think I like them too, one of them I just met; the other I knew from a long time ago and he just recently came back into my life and well... I guess I just sound silly." Mrs. Yamaki smiled and shook her head, "No it's very hard to understand things dealing with your own heart. Tell me what this new boy is like." "Well he's very aggressive, but he has a soft side too that is it's only there if you're really looking but it's evident all the time... He tries to be mean to me but always ends up being nice instead." Mrs. Yamaki nodded smiling still, "And the other one what is he like Marina- chan." "Well he always looked after me when I was small and he was my best friend but he had to go away and I never thought I'd see him again, but then he showed up again and he... well he said he was in love with me!" Marina's face was distraught and utterly confused staring down at her trembling hands. "So what you're saying is you've always seen him as a friend and nothing more." "Well I always admired him when I was little ... you know puppy love." The first boy sounds like he's not a very nice person I personally don't think nice girls should be around boys like that. But it sounds like this friendship has blossomed into more than just that, for you're friend at least, maybe you should see how it would work." Marina smiled sadly, "I kind of thought that would be what you would say." Mrs. Yamaki patted her hand apologetically. "But you go where your heart leads you and I'm sure it won't steer you wrong." "Thank you Mrs. Yamaki but I'm very tired..." "I'm going don't worry, have a good sleep." Mrs. Yamaki got up and left smiling as she closed the door. ("Poor girl she probably won't live to be even twenty...I hope she can find happiness for what life she has to live. Even if it's with someone that doesn't act like normal people as long as she's happy that's what's important.") Marina lie back on her pillow and felt her heart race every time she thought about what she'd done to Koyasha, laughing sometimes remembering his face and how scared he looked.  
  
Koyasha's eyes opened rubbing the sleep from them. He stared off into the dim light as the sun began to set. "She'll be looking at the sun pretty soon, I wonder if she's still acting strangely?" He jumped across several roof tops till he reached her house He peeked in the window watching as she stretched out and sat up dazed. Koyasha ducked down as Marina walked over to the window and opened it back up looking out across to the horizon. Her eyes glazed over as her complete attention turned to the setting sun. Koyasha watched curiously as something in her eyes acted like a mirror and for a moment he swore he could see the gates of heaven glistening in them. He waved his hand in front of her face making sure she was oblivious to his presents and hopped up into her room. His eyes stared down at her shadow as the clear shadow of her wings shown in the fading light. He looked over at her back and her wings were no where to be seen only the shadow hinted at her hidden form. Her face saddened and she did something very unexpected she turned away from the setting sun. Koyasha stared in surprise forgetting to hide from view. He stepped back as she approached him with a still glassy look in her eyes, "Is this all the heaven on earth I'll know?" She snuggled up against Koyasha's chest and laid her head against him. Koyasha's eyes softened and his arms wrapped around her. "Stupid woman you have no idea what you're doing do you?" He cocked his head to the side and stared into her glossy eyes that showed no emotion but part of him could swear a small smile formed on her lips for a brief instance. ("I thought I'd decided she didn't matter to me.") He held her tighter as the last of the sun disappeared into a brilliance of pinks and purples; her eyes closed peacefully drifting off to sleep in his arms. "Stupid girl....sleep well, I'll be taking you with me in the morning." Koyasha laid her out on the bed gazing down at her kindly before his hardened expression returned and he leaped out the window. Marina's eyes opened as she heard a knock at hear door. "Marina are you awake?" She rubbed her eyes and looked at her hand in surprise several of Koyasha's hairs were twiddled around her fingers. "Yes come in please." "I hope I didn't wake you." "No I was waking up anyway." Mrs. Yamaki smiled apologetically and closed the door behind her as she came in. "I called you're school and family and the first flight they could get was tonight." "Tonight!" "Well that is if you want to leave that soon you can catch another flight next week." "No this is perfect. I'll pack up right now!" Mrs. Yamaki watched wide eyed as Marina flew back and fourth pulling out clothes and packing them in her suit cases. "Do you need any help?" "No I'm fine if you could just let my family know I'll take the evening flight." Mrs. Yamaki laughed lightly closing the door.  
  
"What's so funny dear?" "Oh nothing, Marina's going to be going home for a few weeks." Mr. Yamaki looked at her surprised. "So soon the school years barely started." "Well with all that's happened I think she'd just feel more comfortable if she went back home for a while to be with her family." "Mmm... That' does make sense. It's going to feel empty around here with her gone." Mr. Yamaki hugged his wife nodding. "Like you said it will only be for a week or two." "I know but it doesn't make it any easier." "Come on lets make the arrangements, that is if you haven't already." Mrs. Yamaki shook her head and walked away to find her paper with Marina's family's phone number.  
  
Marina packed up the last of her clothes and school books smiling as she sat down back on the bed. "This is so great I get to go back home for a while, and I don't have to worry about Koyasha or Aniss for a whole two weeks!" Marina looked over into her closet and noticed her clothing from the feudal era still stacked on an open shelf. Her eyes grew sad a moment as she stood up and walked over to them picking them up and holding them close to her. She studied the cut Hakima pants; "These really need to be hemmed before I try and wear them again. I suppose I can take them with me on the plain for something to do on the long flight." she looked at the hair tie that was still wrapped on her hand with a solemn look on her face. "I should leave Koyasha some kind of note, after all I did promise to help him but if I do Aniss could find it instead. I wonder what I should do? What's something Koyasha would look at and not Aniss?" Her lips formed a large grin as she opened her desk drawer and pulled out her small felt journal and began to write.  
  
Mr. Yamaki knocked on the door a short time after she'd closed her journal and put it on her desk out in the open where Koyasha would be sure to notice it. 


	15. Home Coming'

Ok guys new chappie!! I'm sorry it's not too long but I'll try and do some shorter chapters that way it keeps moving and I don't get so bogged down. Anyway from now on the main language that is spoken will appear In the "..." like this and the foreign language will appear like this *"."*.read on and it will make sense.  
  
Anyway disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha Rumiko Takahashi does..*gotta love it though* My story contains a few spoilers here and there but nothing major anyway ...read on read on!!  
  
Inu-Yasha Beyond the Skin Chapter 14 "Home Coming"  
  
"Marina it's time." Marina picked up her bags and headed out the room. Mr. Yamaki took the bags from her and loaded them in the car while Marina grabbed her carry on bag shoving some presents she'd intended to send by mail in it... "Marina dear, I've called Riico, Yuka, and Hikari to let them know I didn't figure you had yet." Marina looked at Mrs. Yamaki surprised. "That was kind of you Mrs. Yamaki I'll call them myself when I land." Mrs. Yamaki laughed pleasantly. "You don't think your friends would let you leave without a send off did you?" Marina shook her head no. "They're going to meet us at the airport." Mr. Yamaki came back in and snatched up Marina's carry on bag. "Yes, yes that's nice we've got to get going if we're going to get you there on time." Marina and Mrs. Yamaki hurried out the door after him and loaded up into the car.  
  
Marina stared out the car window on the lights of Tokyo it was nearly 1:00am and the streets were all but deserted. Marina turned on her head phones and closed her eyes thinking of the people she'd be leaving. ("I wonder if I could leave all this for good? Could I give it all up to be with....?") The car stopped and Marina's eyes opened to stare at the airport as a 747 took off. She shut off her head phones and put them back in her bag and stepped out of the car. Mr. Yamaki had already loaded her bags into a cart and Mrs. Yamaki was busy checking with baggage to see which gate to go to. They checked in her bags and verified Marina's tickets before making their way to the boarding gate.  
  
Marina's flight was already boarding when they reached the gate. "I guess this is good bye for now Marina." Marina bowed respectfully to the Yamaki's before being bombarded by her three friends. "Why didn't you tell us at school!?" Hikari scolded. Yuka rubbed Marina's head. "You should know we would want to see off." Riico handed Marina a long list and flicked her nose. "And don't think this is an excuse to skip out on your studies I got the list for the next two week so you'd better have brought your books with you." Marina blushed as sweat rolled down her forehead. "Yes I've got them with me Riico-chan. And I'll miss all of you while I'm gone I just didn't want to worry you." Hikari knocked Marina in the shoulder disgusted. "What do you think would worry us more you telling us you were leaving or just going without any goodbyes!?" Marina rubbed her shoulder laughing sheepishly. "I really am sorry but I'm going to miss my flight if I don't get going." The three gave her one last group hug before letting her go. Something triggered in Riico's head and she leaned in close to Marina. "Um what are we supposed to do about Koyasha with you gone?" "He'll be fine just make sure he keeps in school if you can." Marina waved off turning her back to them before any of them could persist on asking about what happened at the museum.  
  
Koyasha watched as Marina boarded the airplane from out on the runway. He looked over to where the baggage crew was loading up the last of the luggage and smirked. "You really make this too easy sometimes woman." Koyasha snuck aboard the flight taking a comfortable position and falling asleep next to some large crates.  
  
Koyasha sat up abruptly as the engines roared up to full speed and the flight took off. Koyasha held his ears until he couldn't stand it anymore and passed out.  
  
Marina looked out the window as Tokyo grew further out of view till it was just a speck she leaned back and put her head phones on turning up the music and began work on hemming her Hakima. Her brain running through her past with Aniss and the few days she'd been with Koyasha. The more she ran over the situation the worse deciphering what her true feelings for Aniss and Koyasha really were. Marina stared out the window finishing up the hem and her stomach began aching. ("Will I ever see either of them again?") Marina's eyes grew weary and she fell asleep too tired to dream.  
  
The flight attendant woke her. Marina shot up from her seat making the flight attendant jump back startled. "I'm sorry to wake you but, would you like to order breakfast?" Marina nodded and placed her order putting away her sewing and looking out at the clouds in the morning sun. It was so beautiful. ("I wish you could see this Koyasha") Marina pulled out her sketch book and opened to the first page staring at the gentle picture she'd drawn of Koyasha and pulled the pictures out from the first day they'd met. She smiled looking over them a lingering sadness in her eyes. "Those are 'some' cosplay pics you've got there." Marina turned around abruptly seeing a young American man in glasses looking over her seat. "Sorry I didn't want to bother you before you seemed really focused last night." Marina smiled and set her pictures back in the folds of her pad. "You aren't bothering me. May I ask your name Sir?" The young man made a funny face. "Please don't call me Sir it sounds too old. I'm just a little lonely no one on this flight seems to speak any English." Marina laughed lightly. If you go to Japan you should learn to speak the language." "Hey ya mind if I sit by you?" Marina shook her head and moved her carry on bag away from the empty seat. He jumped out into the isle and flopped down in the seat next to her. "The names Van. My parents were big otaku and named me after that guy on Escaflowne." Marina smiled politely. "You're not very talkative I think you've been around the Japanese too long." "No I just like to let people talk that enjoy it." Van rubbed the back of his head with an ashamed look on his face. "I know I talk too much but I just spent the last week struggling to communicate with someone just to get directions to a convention." "Well you now know in the future to study the language before coming again." "You're an exchange student aren't you?" Marina giggled, "Is it that obvious?" "Well not really you don't strike me as the exchange student type." Marina looked at him surprised. "Why do you say that?" "You're too pretty." Sweat rolled down her forehead and she halfway smiled. "That hardly seems like the thing to judge a person on. For all you know I could be some demon disguised as a human." Van scratched his head adjusting his glasses. "I suppose that could be true I never thought of that." Her eyes widened in surprise. "I thought you'd laugh at me." Van smiled, "Not a chance. You're talking to a genuine otaku if I laughed at you I'd be no better than those that reticule me.Besides that I happen to believe that demons do exist." "Well at least you have an open mind about it."  
  
Van motioned for the stewardess that he'd changed seats and she set the breakfast down in front of them. "So school just started for the Japanese right? Why are you headed home?" Van choked when something crossed his memory. "Hey wait a second you were in the newspaper the other day; that's where I've seen you!" Hitomi smacked her hand over his mouth. "Keep it down I don't want people asking questions." "So you really are her." "Yes I'm the same one." "Cool so what was it some sort of sex scandal?" Marina pulled her hand away from his face and looked at him disgusted, "No I was kidnapped." Van laughed nervously. "Oh sorry I didn't mean to insult you but I just figured you were being deported." Marina sighed exasperated. "I'm going home for a short leave since my schools allowed it." "Well considering what happened I should think they would. So does it bug you to talk about it?" Marina shook her head. "Not really. (Probably because it never happened)." Van started eating his breakfast again wide eyed. "So what exactly did the kidnapper do to you?" "That's none of your business!" Van shrunk down and shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry I didn't mean to poke my nose in I was just curious." Marina poked at her breakfast nibbling rather than trying to eat it. ("No one will force me to eat here. Why should I bother?") She set her fork down and pushed her tray away. "What's the matter no appetite?" Marina looked over at him then decided to ignore him and look out the window. "So what are you majoring in? Hey ya know what I never asked your name." Marina just stared out the window, "It's Marina." "Marina-princess of the sea.it suits you." She looked over at him curiously. "I know I can be kind of annoying that's just how I am Marina. If you want me to move back I will I've got to organize my cosplay pics anyway." She felt ashamed of herself for being so rude and shook her head. "No it's ok I guess I'm just out of sorts lately it's not fair to take it out on you." Van sighed in relief, "Man I thought for sure I'd be doomed to stay in silence the rest of the flight." Marina laughed with him as he burst out.  
  
Van and Marina handed off their trays to the stewardess and set their tables upright. "So Marina, where did you get the cosplay pictures?" Marina stared down at her closed sketch book and tried to think of an explanation. "Well actually my friend just likes to pose for pictures so I can draw strange people." She opened the first page to the picture she'd drawn of Koyasha. "That's amazing so you're an art student." "No I don't attend college I'm just in high school." "Really! Wow if we'd have gotten intament I'd be in jail over in the states." "You have a sick mind Van! Is that the only reason you're talking to me!" "No no! I was just making comment about our age difference." He waved his hands in front of her seemingly cooling her off. "Besides I'm sure that friend of yours would wipe the floor with me if he ever knew I was even trying to flirt with you." Marina blushed for a second as her attention was brought back to the drawing. "He's a lot better looking than an anime freak like me. And I bet he's built too, am I right." Van nudged Marina and she looked away turning bright red. "What does that matter he's just a friend." Van shook his finger like a pendulum in the air. "Any guy that would pose in a get up like that, that wasn't an anime fan has an ulterior motive." She scratched the back of her head a moment ("problem is he didn't pose for these pictures.") Something crossed her mind and she looked over at Van. "So you're saying if a man dresses in a way that he can't stand or dislikes for a girl it's because he's interested in her." "Of coarse you don't think they do it to blend in or for their health do you?" Van stood up and pulled his pictures from the overhead compartment and started shuffling through them. "Take this guy for instants look at his pose you can tell he's not into this, but check out the girl next to him she's loving every second of it." Marina looked at the picture curiously and began to notice that what Van was saying was true. "So what do you do for a living Van?" "I work for an anime magazine. They send me off to conventions to get cosplay pics. I was the last one on the list this time open to go to the big Japanese cosplay convention..mainly because I'm the only one on staff that doesn't know Japanese. But I didn't have plans and everyone else did, so I got stuck in this predicament." "Oh, why didn't they hire you an interpreter?" Van looked mournful "I hadn't thought of that.." Marina placed her hand on her forehead like a severe headache was coming on. "You're not the brightest crayon in the box are you, Van." Van grinned, "I never claimed to be."  
  
Van sat back and laid his head against the seat. "Tell you what I'll be right here when you feel like talking Marina." She nodded a yes and put her head phones on turning on her music. ("So does Koyasha like me? He did go to school for me, besides being subjected to wearing modern clothing.") She pulled out the small photo of him still sleeping while she was cleaning his face. The knot in her stomach tightened and she felt like she was going to cry. ("At least I have you're photo with me while we're apart Koyasha.") Marina closed her eyes again falling back asleep to dream of a place where things were clean and new, a place where she wasn't so strange.  
  
The flight finally came to a landing, Marina was all too grateful to get off the plane and away from Van whose mouth only stopped when he was asleep or resting to think of some other questions to ask. Marina said her goodbye to Van and nearly bolted out of the terminal past her family. "Dad, Spencer, Joseph! She ran over and gave them all hugs well all except Joseph which it was more like a kind acknowledgment that the other existed at all. "Did you bring me anything back Marina!" Marina smiled and handed Spencer a wrapped bundle that he quickly ripped open and spilled out the many packages of Japanese snacks and a how to origami book. She pulled out another package and handed it to her father he opened the strange package and pulled out a theater mask. Finally she reached into her bag and pulled out a neatly wrapped package with a small note on the front *Open in private* Joseph looked at the note and raised an eyebrow place it in his pocket. "So are you alright we heard the news from your host family." Marina zipped back up her bag pulling it onto her back and picking up her sketch pad. "I'm fine Dad it was nothing." Marina patted her Dad on the head and started to leave the gate dropping her papers and bag staring ahead in disbelief.  
  
The roar of the engines finally ceased and left Koyasha with a splitting headache while his fingers and arms felt like ice from the cold temperatures of being so high up. Koyasha stretched out and felt in no mood to deal with anyone. The doors opened wide as the Baggage crew came up inside to start unloading. Koyasha bolted out scaring two of the men nearly to death as he sprinted out across the runway to the terminal. "What the hell was that!?" "I don't know but we'd better inform security." Koyasha sniffed the air after he got inside and immediately picked up on her faint but distinguished sent. Many stared at the young man dashing past at lightning speeds carrying a blue bundle on his back. Koyasha skidded to a stop in front of the terminal Marina was just walking away from.  
  
"KOYASHA!?" Marina grabbed her things off the floor and ran over to him. *"What are you.how did you?"* Marina's family walked up behind her eyeing the strange young man curiously. "Who's your friend, not that everyone in the airport didn't hear." Marina slanted her eyes scolding her older brother's sarcasm. "He's a friend of mine from Japan and he doesn't speak any English so be nice." Koyasha stared at her puzzled as she started speaking that funny language again. "Just a friend I assume." Her father raised a skeptical eyebrow which turned into a glare at Koyasha. Koyasha looked puzzled at her family which all seemed to be sizing him up and giving him a stare that said back off or else. Spencer ran up and kicked Koyasha square in the shin. Marina pulled him back and got ready to have to call down Koyasha. Koyasha would have felt it if his legs weren't so cold and numb so he just stared down at Spencer with disgust. *"What do you think you're doing woman."* *"I'm trying to get away from you for a while Koyasha!"* Spencer could tell the tone's in their voices fluctuating in an angry manner. "You leave my sister alone!" Spencer fought to get at Koyasha but was held back caught on collar by Joseph. "Calm down he doesn't understand anyway." Marina seemingly glanced back at her father and brother and changed her tone. *"This is my family so could you try to act like a human being? My house is the only place you'll have to stay around here so cool down."* Koyasha's eyes flared, *"'Cool down'! Don't you think I'm cold enough?" Koyasha touched her cheek and made Marina shiver. Marina's father walked up and took her by the arm glaring at Koyasha, "Well say you're goodbyes we need to get down to get you're bags." "No wait Dad I said he could stay with us while he was over here." Their mouths dropped and eyes slanted pointing at Koyasha. "Him stay with us!!!" Marina squinted partially covering her ears. *" I just told them I said you would stay with us."* Koyasha jumped back and pointed at them the same as they were doing at him. *"Stay with them!! Not on your life!"* The bad energy zapped back and forth between the men making her hair stand on end.  
  
Marina snapped her head around and started walking away balling up her fist that was free, to pick up her luggage. ("I didn't come home to deal with this kind of thing.") Their heads trailed off following Marina. "*" What's her problem"*" Spencer ran after her grabbing a hold of her free hand and tugging it lightly. "Don't be mad Marina I'm happy you're home!" Marina looked down at her little brother smiling. "I'm not I just wasn't expecting this to happen." Spencer stared up at her curiously. "Expecting what to happen?" Koyasha stomped up behind her and went to grab her shoulder but was met by two fists plowing into the back of his head. Marina turned around abruptly. "Dad Joseph, He's a guessed so get over it and be NICE!!" She put her folder under her arm and grabbed a hold of Koyasha's arm helping him stand up. Koyasha's eyes whirled around with two large lumps puffing up from his head. Marina started walking away from them helping Koyasha when the tickle started. ("Not now please not now!") She fought it off for a few steps and then couldn't help it she let go of her brother's hand and Koyasha's arm coughing violently and uncontrollably unable to stop. Koyasha snapped back to reality and held her up as she started to collapse falling to her knees he knelt down by her. Spencer's eye's started to fill with tears feeling utterly helpless to do anything for his frail sister. Her father and older brother knelt at her side taking her bag and sketch pad. Joseph looked away trying to ignore what was going on as he stood back up. "Marina just try and breath, just concentrate on breathing." Her father tried to get her to focus on his words if nothing more. Her chest burned and ached but it wouldn't stop the air just couldn't get through. Koyasha grabbed her holding her chest keeping her lugs from expanding abruptly keeping a harder cough from coming. Her family watched surprised that it was actually helping her and she slowly regained the ability to take small wheezing breaths.  
  
Several staff rushed over to make sure she wouldn't need an ambulance. Her father started to agree but she waved them off. "It wouldn't do any good anyway; you know that as well as I do Dad." Koyasha let go of Marina letting her brother help her stand. *"Thank you Koyasha."* *"What's wrong with you?"* Marina looked away staring at the floor. "Come on lets get you home. I suppose we can put up with your friend for a few days." Marina started to walk but her legs gave out and she started to collapse unconscious, Spencer struggled desperately to hold her but found himself starting to collapse under her weight. Joseph started to walk forward to get her but Koyasha picked her up in his arms staring down at her. "Just what do you think you're doing with my sister?" Joseph yanked abruptly on his shoulder. *"Who ever the hell you are you're pushing your luck. I'm not in the mood!"* *"Try me sometime asshole. You'd better keep your hands off my sister."* Koyasha's eyes slanted with a fierce look in them but it started to fade. *"Sister?"* *"That's right 'sister,' and I expect you to keep your hands off of her. She's a virgin and I'm going to make sure she stays that way."* Koyasha laughed. *"Don't worry about that I'm not interested."* Joseph's glare didn't cease watching Koyasha's every move. *"Just remember what you said Koyasha. I'm going to hold you to it."* Spencer eyed Joseph and Koyasha suspiciously before yanking on Koyasha to follow him to the car. "Joseph come help me with you're sisters bags Spencer can handle showing him to the car."  
  
Spencer gave Koyasha evil glares whenever he got a chance trying to make sure he didn't get lost in the crowd.  
  
Marina's father picked up her fist bag watching the rotary. "So what was said? For as long as you've been helping you're sister with her studies you must know what was going on." "Best I can figure he came on the flight without her knowledge and she's trying to be nice by giving him a place to stay. Other than that she hasn't told him anything about her sickness." "Well none of us really know what's wrong with her. So that's nothing new." Joseph picked up her other bags and headed out. "So son can we trust him?" "He says he isn't interested in her but I can see it in his eyes when he looks at her." "That's what I was afraid of." "I don't think he'd try anything but we should keep an eye on him." Marina's father nodded as they walked to the car meeting up with the others.  
  
Joseph strapped Marina into the front seat shoving Koyasha into the car between him and Spencer. Spencer yanked Koyasha's hair making him scream out and grab for Spencer's neck but found Joseph's fist planted in the back of his head again. *"What did you do that for!"* *"Don't pick on my little brother"* Koyasha gritted his teeth, Spencer stared up curiously as he saw Koyasha's fangs showing. "Those are the biggest K9's I've ever seen." Joseph looked over at Koyasha's teeth and yanked the corner of Koyasha's mouth to get a clear view. "Damn those are some massive K9's" Koyasha knocked Joseph's hand away from his mouth. *"Back off!"* "Wow! Those can't be real!" Spencer grabbed Koyasha's hand and stared at his claws. Joseph examined the hand Spencer held. Koyasha yanked his hand away baring his fangs and growling getting ready to rip the next person who touched him in two...  
  
Marina opened her eyes wearily and glanced up in the rear view mirror. And nearly jumped out of her seat before remembering that Koyasha really was in America with her and her family. Marina reached around and lightly touched his knee yanking her hand back quickly when Koyasha swung at her. Marina screeched out and her brothers planted their fists in Koyasha's face. Their father was so startled he swerved into the other lain of traffic jerking back the wheel into the right lain seconds before hitting a semi truck dead on. "What the Hell is going on back there!!" her father screamed looking in the rear view mirror seeing Koyasha's eyes swirling around and Joseph and Spencer plastered to there seats staring out the window like nothing happened. Their father glanced over at Marina who was staring at the back seat. "Nothing Dad its ok just got startled that's all sorry." Marina glared at her brothers who smiled back pleased with themselves. ("I'll get even when we get home you two just wait.")  
  
Her father glanced over at her a moment then back on the road. "So how is it over there you don't call often enough for us to have any real idea." Marina scratched the side of her face. "Well it's not really any different from here other than they have a lot more festivals and they speak a different language. ("Other than a cursed well that lets me travel into the past") Marina giggled nervously to herself omitting the last part of her statement. "So what's this friend of yours like." Marina could tell he had the overprotective father tone in his voice and paused to think of a kind way to describe Koyasha without getting him off to an even worse start than he already was with her father. "Well he's ("aggressive. no. passionate.even worse.") Animated." Her father made a strange face puzzled. "He's animated.?" "Well you know his emotions are very liberal when he shows them." Her father nodded accepting her answer."What else, does he like school?" "He has a good knowledge of history." Her fathers face showed his approval. "Is he into sports?" "Well he's athletic.Umm he practices marshal arts." "You know Spencer's been wanting to learn maybe he could teach him some basics while he's here. Does he have a part time job?" "No..." "Well that' good that shows some commitment to studies. He does do well in school I assume." Marina nodded her head putting on a fake smile. "So why did he come to America with you." Spencer leaned forward wanting to get in on the conversation. Sweat rolled down her forehead. "He wanted to be sure I wouldn't lose track of my goals." Spencer flopped back in his seat board by her answer. Her father glanced at her again. "So he came with you to make sure you kept to your home work and didn't get behind.. That's admirable." Marina laughed nervously not bother to reply. ("I'm not lying right I'm just telling the truth nicely. Who am I kidding I'd think Koyasha was a saint at this point.")  
  
The car pulled up into the driveway and they all exited Koyasha was pulled out still in a dazed nearly unconscious state. Marina breathed a sigh looking at the house she'd grown up in and walked to the front door unlocking it so they could bring in her luggage. "Hey, Marina we forgot to get your friends bags." Marina looked around nervously at her father and glanced at the bundle tied to Koyasha's back. "All he brought was a change of clothes. I've got the school books in my bag." Her father glanced to Joseph curiously and they shrugged their shoulders carrying in the bags. Marina went in opened the door to her room which obviously no one had been in by the stale smell of the air and flopped down on her bed. Her father and Joseph carried in her bags setting them by the door. Spencer stopped just outside her door with Koyasha. "What are we supposed to do with him?" Joseph looked over at him and crossed his arms don't look at me you're the one with the bunk-beds in your room." Spencer stomped his foot in protest. "No fair he's Marina's guessed he should have to stay in her room!" An almost instantaneous 'NO!!' came from Joseph and their father. Spencer pouted and led Koyasha to his room. Joseph closed the door behind him as he left her room; Marina laid back down snuggling the pillows in around her head. "I didn't realize I'd missed my own room this much."  
  
Yeah I know I feel so cheep for doing short chapters sorry..Anyway keep bugging me to post and I'll keep up the writing .. And while you're at it tell other fans I love getting reviews!! Next chapter coming soon!! 


End file.
